ÍÅ ËÃÈ ÌÍÅ
by Alex Nightwish
Summary: Íå ðèñóéòå äåâî÷êè êàðèêàòóðû íà ñâîèõ ïðîôåññîðîâ... Îñîáåííî, åñëè îíûå ïðåïîäàþò çåëüÿ è îáëàäàþò äóðíûì õàðàêòåðîì :)) Ñíåéï è åãî ñòóäåí
1. Èëëþñòðàöèè

Àâòîð – Veresna Ussep, à ÿ ëèøü ïåðåâîæó :))

Âñå, ÷òî âàì òóò çíàêîìî, âçÿòî èç âñåëåííîé Ðîóëèíã è ïðèíàäëåæèò åé è òîëüêî åé. 

Î÷åíü âàæíî:

1. Ýòîò ôèê ñîäåðæèò îòêðîâåííûå ñåêñóàëüíûå ñöåíû, òàê ÷òî, åñëè âàì íåò 17 èëè âû íå ëþáèòå òàêîå ÷òåíèå – ÍÅ ×ÈÒÀÉÒÅ ÝÒÎ!

2. Ïðèñóòñòâóåò Ìýðè Ñüþ (íå ñîâñåì îáû÷íàÿ, íî âñå æå). Åñëè âû íå ëþáèòå Ìýðè Ñüþ – ÍÅ ×ÈÒÀÉÒÅ ÝÒÎ!

3. Â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè âû íå ïðî÷ëè ñàììàðè: â ñåêñóàëüíûõ ñöåíàõ çàäåéñòâîâàíû Ñíåéï è åãî ñòóäåíòêà. È õîòÿ äåâóøêå óæå åñòü 18 è âñå çàêîííî, åñëè âû ïðîòèâ ïîäîáíîãî – ÍÅ ×ÈÒÀÉÒÅ ÝÒÎ!

Êàæåòñÿ âñå :)) À òåïåðü, åñëè âû åùå çäåñü – ÍÀÑËÀÆÄÀÉÒÅÑÜ!

~~~***~~~

**Ãëàâà 1: Èëëþñòðàöèè.**

- Âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî óæå ïîðà âñòàâàòü? Âû ëåæèòå óæå 10 ìèíóò, äîðîãàÿ, - ãîëîñ, øåïòàâøèé åé íà óõî, áûë êðàéíå íåîäîáðèòåëüíûì.

Ýëåí çàñòîíàëà è ïåðåâåðíóëàñü íà áîê.

«Ïðèñòàþùèé çà÷àðîâàííûé áóäèëüíèê – åäèíñòâåííàÿ âåùü, êîòîðàÿ ðàçäðàæàåò åùå áîëüøå, ÷åì çà÷àðîâàííîå çåðêàëî,» - ñâàðëèâî äóìàëà îíà. Ýëåí îòêðûëà ãëàçà ÿðêîìó ñâåòó è ñåðäèòî óñòàâèëàñü íà íàãëûå ÷àñû. Áóäèëüíèê ïîêàçûâàë ÷åòâåðòü ñåäüìîãî.

Îíà âçäîõíóëà è óñòàëî îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêó. Ýëåí íåíàâèäåëà âñòàâàòü ðàíî, íî óòðî ïîíåäåëüíèêà áûëî ñàìûì ïàðøèâûì. Ïî ïîíåäåëüíèêàì áûëî ñàìûå íåïðèÿòíîå ðàñïèñàíèå âûïóñêíîãî êëàññà Õîãâàðòñêîé Øêîëû Ìàãèè è Êîëäîâñòâà – «Âûñøàÿ Òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ», ñëåäîì çà íåé «Èñòîðèÿ Ìàãèè», êðàòêèé îòäûõ âî âðåìÿ ëàí÷à, à çàòåì äî êîíöà äíÿ «Âûñøèå Çåëüÿ».Ýëåí ïîïðîáîâàëà âçãëÿíóòü íà ýòî ñ áîëåå îïòèìèñòè÷åñêîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îñòàëüíàÿ íåäåëÿ íå áóäåò òàêîé ïàðøèâîé. Íî îíà âñå-òàêè ïðåäïî÷ëà áû, ÷òîáû ýòî ìó÷åíèå ðàñòÿíóëîñü íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé, âìåñòî íåîáõîäèìîñòè âûíîñèòü åãî â òå÷åíèè âîñüìè ÷àñîâ.

Ñî ñòîðîíû áóäèëüíèêà ïîñëûøàëñÿ òèõèé íåîäîáðèòåëüíûé êàøåëü.

- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, óæå âñòàþ, - ïðîñèïåëà îíà, ñêèäûâàÿ îäåÿëî.

Ýëåí íàùóïûâàëà ñâîþ ðîáó è øëåïàíöû, êîòîðûå îíà âå÷íî ïèíàëà ïîä êðîâàòü. Îáå åå ñîñåäêè ïî êîìíàòå ìèðíî ñïàëè.

«Èõ è Õîãâàðòñêèì Ýêñïðåññîì íå ðàçáóäèøü,» - äóìàëà îíà ñ ñîæàëåíèåì. Àíæåëèêà ïðîñûïàëàñü òîëüêî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åå áóäèëüíèê èçäàâàë çâóêè, ïðèñòûäèâøèå áû äàæå Áèã Áåí. À áóäèëüíèê Êýòëèí ïðèáåãàë èíîãäà ê âîäíûì ïðîöåäóðàì, âûïðûñêèâàÿ åé â ëèöî ñòðóþ âîäû. Ïîýòîìó â òå÷åíèè âñåõ ëåò, ÷òî îíè æèëè âìåñòå, Ýëåí ïðîñûïàëàñü ïåðâîé. Îíà áûñòðî áðîñèëà íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíè ðàçáóäÿò åå, òàê êàê ñîñåäêè â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü âñåãäà íàäåÿëèñü íà íåå. Âîçìîæíî â ñëåäóþùåì ãîäó â óíèâåðñèòåòå ó íåå áóäåò øàíñ âûñïàòüñÿ.

«Îõ, íó ëàäíî,» - ïîäóìàëà îíà è âñòàëà ñ êðîâàòè, - «Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÿ âñåãäà ïåðâàÿ èäó â âàííóþ».

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ Ýëåí ñòîÿëà â âàííîé ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, ãîòîâàÿ íà÷àòü íåîáõîäèìûé óòðåííèé òóàëåò. Ýòî áûëî ñïåöèôè÷åñêîå çåðêàëî, òàê êàê íà íåãî, ïî êàêîé-òî ñ÷àñòëèâîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè íå áûëî íàëîæåíî íèêàêèõ ÷àð. Â êîòîðûé ðàç îíà ïîðàäîâàëàñü ýòîìó, òàê êàê íå íóæäàëàñü â ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿõ òîãî, ÷òî â äàííûé ìîìåíò åå ãëàçà çàñïàííûå è ïðèïóõøèå, à âîëîñû â áåñïîðÿäêå.

Ýëåí âçäîõíóëà. Çà âñå òå ãîäû, ÷òî îíà áûëà â Õîãâàðòñå, îíà ïåðåïðîáîâàëà ìíîæåñòâî ðàçëè÷íûõ ïðè÷åñîê. Íà ïåðâîì êóðñå ó íåå áûëà êîðîòêàÿ ïî÷òè ìàëü÷èøåñêàÿ ñòðèæêà. Ïîòîì îíà îòðàñòèëà êàðå. Â òå÷åíèè ïðîøëûõ ëåò, Ýëåí ïîçâîëèëà âîëîñàì îòðàñòàòü, ïîêà îíè íå ñòàëè ÷óòü ëè íå äî òàëèè. Îíà íîñèëà èõ íà ïðîáîð, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ çàêîëêàìè. À â íà÷àëå ýòîãî ãîäà Àíæåëèêà íàáðîñèëàñü íà íåå ñ íîæíèöàìè, óòâåðæäàÿ, ÷òî ñòðèæåííàÿ íåðîâíûìè ïðÿäÿìè, îíà áóäåò âåëèêîëåïíà. Ýëåí áûëà äîâîëüíà ðåçóëüòàòîì ðîâíî äî ñëåäóþùåãî óòðà, êîãäà ïðîñíóâøèñü, îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî âñå åå ïðÿäè òîð÷àò â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ, ÷òîáû îíè îòðàñëè äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ðàñïðÿìëÿòüñÿ ïîä ñîáñòâåííîé òÿæåñòüþ. Íî ýòè ìåñÿöû áûëè ìóêîé, òàê êàê åé ïðèõîäèëîñü òðàòèòü îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî âðåìåíè è ãåëÿ äëÿ óêëàäêè, ÷òîáû ïî óòðàì ïðèâîäèòü â ïîðÿäîê ñâîþ ãîëîâó.

Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ñî âñåì îñòàëüíûì ïîðÿäîê, ðåøèëà îíà. Åå îâàëüíîå ëèöî áûëî ñèìïàòè÷íî, íî íå êðàñèâî. Ñ âûñîêèìè ñêóëàìè, ïîëíûìè ãóáàìè è ìàëåíüêèì äåðçêèì íîñèêîì. Åå ãëàçà áûëè îðåõîâîãî öâåòà. Ïðàâäà èõ öâåò èíîãäà ñòðåìèëñÿ ñòàòü çåëåíûì, â çàâèñèìîñòè îò îñâåùåíèÿ è öâåòà åå îäåæäû. Åå ÷åðíûå ðåñíèöû (îñîáåííî, êîãäà îíè áûëè ïîä÷åðêíóòû òóøüþ) âûäåëÿëèñü â äðàìàòè÷åñêîì êîíòðàñòå ñ áëåäíîé êîæåé. Âûøåóïîìÿíóòûå âîëîñû áûëè òåìíûìè ñ ñîëíå÷íûì îòëèâîì, ãóñòûìè è ïðÿìûìè êàê ñîëîìà. Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó åå êîæà î÷èñòèëàñü îò âîçðàñòíûõ ïðîáëåì, òàê ÷òî öâåò  åå ëèöà áûë èäåàëåí. Â öåëîì, Ýëåí áûëà î÷åíü äîâîëüíà ñâîåé âíåøíîñòüþ, õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, îíà áû óáðàëà íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ èç ãðóäè è áåäåð è äîáàâèëà áû èõ ê ðîñòó. Íå òî, ÷òîáû îíà áûëà î÷åíü ïîëíîé, Ýëåí ñëåäèëà çà ñîáîé. Íî îíà âñåãäà ìå÷òàëà áûòü âûñîêîé è õóäîé, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü ìàëåíüêîé è îêðóãëîé. Àíæåëèêà è Êýòëèí âå÷íî ïåðåæèâàëè, ÷òî íå ìîãóò õîäèòü ïî øêîëå â äæèíñàõ è ñâèòåðàõ, à Ýëåí ñêîðåå áûëà ðàäà íîñèòü ñâîáîäíûå õîãâàðòñêèå ðîáû, êîòîðûå ñêðàäûâàëè èçëèøíþþ ÷óâñòâåííîñòü åå ôèãóðû.

Îíà âçäðîãíóëà, òàê êàê óñëûøàëà, êàê çàçâîíèë áóäèëüíèê Àíæåëèêè. Ýëåí çåâíóëà, ïîòÿíóëàñü è çàëåçëà ïîä äóø ïðåæäå, ÷åì åå ñîñåäêè äîáåðóòñÿ äî âàííîé.

~~~***~~~

Ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ÷àñ ñïóñòÿ îíà ñèäåëà â Áîëüøîì Õîëëå, çàïèõèâàÿ â ñåáÿ çàâòðàê. Ïåðåä íåé ëåæàë ó÷åáíèê ïî Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, îòêðûòûé íà ãëàâå, ðàññêàçûâàþùåé ïðî èñòîðèþ àíèìàãèè. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë èìåëà òåíäåíöèþ ïî âåñíå óñòðàèâàòü îïðîñû ïî ïðîøåäøåìó ìàòåðèàëó, è Ýëåí õîòåëà áûòü ãîòîâîé.

Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî õîðîøåå çíàíèå ïðåäìåòà – çàëîã òîãî, ÷òîáû åé íàïèñàëè õîðîøèå ðåêîìåíäàöèè â Óíèâåðñèòåò Ìàãè÷åñêîé Ìåäèöèíû. Áîëüøèíñòâî ñòóäåíòîâ òðàòèëè ïî ãîäó, à òî è áîëüøå, ïûòàÿñü ïîñòóïèòü â ýòî ïðåñòèæíîå çàâåäåíèå. Íî èñêëþ÷åíèÿ èíîãäà áûâàëè. Åå îöåíêè áûëè ïðåâîñõîäíû, è Ýëåí íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ñìîæåò ñîáðàòü äîñòàòî÷íîå êîëè÷åñòâî ðåêîìåíäàöèé îò ñâîèõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, ÷òîáû ñðàçó ïîñòóïèòü òóäà. Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà â ïðîôåññîðå Ôëèòâèêå, êîòîðûé ÿâíî íàïèøåò åé âåëèêîëåïíóþ ðåêîìåíäàöèþ áóäó÷è ãëàâîé åå ñîáñòâåííîãî äîìà Ðàâåíêëî. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî îíà âñåãäà ïðåâîñõîäíî çíàëà åãî ïðåäìåò. Ýëåí áûëà òàêæå óâåðåíà è â ïðîôåññîðå Âåêòîðå, òàê êàê îíà ïîäòÿíóëà íåñêîëüêî ñòóäåíòîâ, îòñòàâàâøèõ â Àðèôìàíòèêå. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë òàêæå äîëæíà áûòü ëîÿëüíîé ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåé, ïîñêîëüêó ñòðîãèé ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè èíîãäà õâàëèëà åå. À ýòî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ðåäêèì äîñòèæåíèåì äàæå äëÿ åå ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. È, íàêîíåö, Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîçâîëÿëà Ýëåí ïîìîãàòü åé â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå â òå÷åíèè âîò óæå äâóõ ëåò è, ïîõîæå, íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â åå ýíòóçèàçìå è íàâûêàõ äëÿ ýòîé ïðîôåññèè.

Íî ñ êîå-êàêèìè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè ó Ýëåí áûëè ïðîáëåìû. Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû åå êàíäèäàòóðó ñòàëè âñåðüåç ðàññìàòðèâàëè â óíèâåðñèòåòå, åé áóäåò íóæíà õîðîøàÿ ðåêîìåíäàöèÿ îò ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé Ãåðáîëîãèè è Çåëèé, òàê êàê ýòè äâà ïðåäìåòà áûëè íàèáîëåå òåñíî ñâÿçàíû ñ ìåäèöèíîé. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò íåâçëþáèëà åå åùå â òðåòüåì êëàññå, êîãäà èì áûëî ïîðó÷åíî óäîáðèòü Ìàíäðàãîðû. Ýëåí íåìíîãî ïåðåñòàðàëàñü ñ ñîñòàâîì è ðåçóëüòàòîì åå äåéñòâèé ñòàëè äâàäöàòü Ìàíäðàãîð, êîòîðûå âûðîñëè íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ðàçáèëè ñâîè ãîðøêè, î ÷åì îíè è ñîîáùèëè ãðîìêèì ïëà÷åì. Õîòÿ ýòî áûëà åå ïåðâàÿ è ñàìàÿ ñåðüåçíàÿ îøèáêà, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò òàê è íå ïðîñòèëà åé ýòîãî. Äàæå ïðè òîì, ÷òî åå îöåíêè ïî ãåðáîëîãèè áûëè çàìå÷àòåëüíû, îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð óìåðèò ëþáûå õîðîøèå ðåêîìåíäàöèè ôðàçîé âðîäå «ñëèøêîì óìíà íàïîëîâèíó».

È åùå îñòàâàëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï – ìàñòåð çåëèé â Õîãâàðòñå. Ýëåí âçäîõíóëà è íà÷àëà ðèñîâàòü ëîæêîé êðóãè â òàðåëêå ñ îâñÿíêîé, êîãäà ïðåäñòàâèëà êàêîâî áóäåò ïðîñèòü ó íåãî ðåêîìåíäàòåëüíîå ïèñüìî. Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä ýòî êàçàëîñü âïîëíå ðàçóìíûì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îíà âñåãäà ïðåóñïåâàëà íà ïèñüìåííûõ îïðîñàõ è áûëà áîëåå ÷åì õîðîøà íà ïðàêòè÷åñêèõ çàíÿòèÿõ. Îäíàêî Âûñøèå Çåëüÿ ýòîãî ãîäà áûëè ñïëîøíûì êîøìàðîì.

Åå íåðàäîñòíûå ìûñëè áûëè ïðåðâàíû çâóêîì êðûëüåâ, ïîñêîëüêó ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ñîâû âëåòåëè â Áîëüøîé Õîëë, ÷òîáû äîñòàâèòü ïî÷òó. Ïî ïîíåäåëüíèêàì ïî÷òû áûëî îñîáåííî ìíîãî, è íåêîòîðûì ñîâàì ïðèõîäèëîñü ñîâåðøàòü ïî äâà çàõîäà. Ýëåí âñåãäà ëþáèëà íàáëþäàòü çà ñîâàìè, ïîñêîëüêó îíà íàõîäèëà èõ íåîáû÷àéíî èçÿùíûìè â èõ äâèæåíèÿõ. Îñîáåííî, êîãäà îíè íåñëè ñ âèäó òÿæåëûå è íåóïðàâëÿåìûå ñâåðòêè.

Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, Ýëåí óâèäåëà, êàê áîëüøàÿ êîðè÷íåâàÿ ñîâà ñ áåëûì ãðåáíåì íà÷àëà ñïóñêàòüñÿ ê íåé. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó, è ïòèöà ëîâêî îïóñòèëà ñèíèé êîíâåðò â åå ðàñêðûòóþ ëàäîíü. Ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ ñîâà óæå ñèäåëà îêîëî åå îòêðûòîãî ó÷åáíèêà.

Äåâóøêà ïîãëàäèëà ïòèöó è äàëà åé â íàãðàäó ïå÷åíèå ñ èçþìîì. Ñîâà ñëåãêà âñêðèêíóëà è ïðèñòóïèëà ê åäå. Ýëåí ïîñìîòðåëà íà êîíâåðò. Ñóäÿ ïî ïîä÷åðêó ïèñüìî áûëî îò åå êóçåíà Ëþêà èç Àìåðèêè. Îíà ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëàñü, ïîñêîëüêó åãî ïèñüìà âñåãäà áûëè âîñõèòèòåëüíî äëèííûìè, çàáàâíûìè è íàïîëíåííûìè çàìå÷àòåëüíûìè ñïëåòíÿìè. Ýëåí îãëÿíóëàñü íà ñîâó. Ïòèöà ñèäåëà íà ñòîëå, òåðïåëèâî îæèäàÿ, åå îòâåòà.

- Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, íî ïîòðåáóåòñÿ âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðî÷èòàëà ýòî è íàïèñàëà îòâåò. Âû ìîæåòå áûòü ñâîáîäíû, - ñêàçàëà îíà.

Ïòèöà ìóäðî êèâíóëà è ðàñïðàâèëà êðûëüÿ.

- Äî ñâèäàíèÿ! – êðèêíóëà Ýëåí.

Îíà âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïèñüìî è âçäîõíóëà. Âñå ñòóäåíòû óæå íà÷àëè ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ñ èõ ìåñò è øëè íà çàíÿòèÿ. Âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïðî÷èòàòü ïèñüìî ó íåå íå áûëî, ïîñêîëüêó ïåðâîå çàíÿòèå áûëî ó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, à îïàçäûâàòü íà íåãî áûëî íåëüçÿ. Ýëåí áðîñèëà ó÷åáíèê è ïèñüìî â ðþêçàê, êîòîðûé â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü çàêèíóëà íà ïëå÷è.

~~~***~~~

Ïîçæå óòðîì ïåðåä Èñòîðèåé Ìàãèè, Ýëåí ñèäåëà çà ñâîåé ïàðòîé è æäàëà Àíæåëèêó. Åå ñîñåäêà íå âçÿëà Âûñøóþ Òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ â ýòîì ãîäó, è åå ïåðâûì óðîêîì áûëî Ìàããëîâåäåíèå. Íî îñòàëüíîå ðàñïèñàíèå ó íèõ áûëî èäåíòè÷íûì. Ýëåí ÷èòàëà óæå ïîñëåäíèé ëèñò ïèñüìà, êîãäà Àíæåëèêà ñåëà ðÿäîì.

- ×òî ñìåøíîãî, Ýë? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, óñëûøàâ, êàê ïîäðóãà õèõèêàåò, ÷èòàÿ ïèñüìî.

- Î, ýòî ïèñüìî îò ìîåãî êóçåíà Ëþêà, - îòâåòèëà Ýëåí. – Îí ïèøåò î òîì, íàñêîëüêî óæàñíû åãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëè â ýòîì ãîäó è êàê ïîäøóòèòü íàä íèìè îí íàìåðåâàåòñÿ. Îí ïðîñòî äüÿâîë. Íî óæàñíî óìíûé, - äîáàâèëà îíà ñ âîñõèùåíèåì â ãîëîñå.

- Îí ìàããë, ïðàâèëüíî?

Ýëåí çàêàòèëà ãëàçà.

- Äà, îí ìàããë, Àíæ.

Î÷åâèäíî Ìàããëîâåäåíèå íå äàâàëî íèêàêèõ çíàíèé åå ïîäðóãå. Îíà âñå åùå ãîâîðèëà î ìàããëàõ, êàê î äðóãîì âèäå. Áûëè âðåìåíà, êîãäà Ýëåí áûëà ñûòà ïî ãîðëî ïîäîáíûì ïðåäóáåæäåíèåì è áîðîëàñü ñ íèì. Äÿäÿ Óîëëåñ, áðàò åå îòöà, æèë â Ñîåäèíåííûõ Øòàòàõ óæå ïî÷òè äâàäöàòü ëåò è âîçãëàâëÿë êîìïàíèþ, êîòîðàÿ çàíèìàëàñü èìïîðòîì è ýêñïîðòîì ìàãè÷åñêèõ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòåé ìåæäó ÑØÀ è Âåëèêîáðèòàíèåé. Îí æåíèëñÿ íà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïðèÿòíîé ëåäè, òåòå Ìýããè, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ìàããëîì, è Ëþê áûë åãî åäèíñòâåííûì ñûíîì. Åå êóçåí áûë î÷åíü óìíûì è ïðèÿòíûì ïàðíåì, è äÿäÿ Óîëëåñ àáñîëþòíî íå áûë ðàçî÷àðîâàí, ÷òî åãî ñûí íå óíàñëåäîâàë åãî âîëøåáíûõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé. Ôàêòè÷åñêè îí ðàäîâàëñÿ, ÷òî òàê ïðîèçîøëî, ïîñêîëüêó Ëþê áûë áîëüøèì îçîðíèêîì, è íåèçâåñòíî, ÷òî îí ìîã áû íàòâîðèòü, îêàæèñü îí â ïðèäà÷ó åùå è âîëøåáíèêîì. Ýëåí ÷àñòî äóìàëà, ÷òî îí çàòìèë áû äàæå áëèçíåöîâ Óèçëè.

- ß ìîãó ïðî÷èòàòü ýòî? – ñïðîñèëà Àíæåëèêà.

- Êîíå÷íî, - îòâåòèëà Ýëåí è ïåðåäàëà åé ïèñüìî.

Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ðàññòåãíóòü ñâîé ðþêçàê è âûòàùèòü íåáîëüøîé àëüáîì äëÿ ðèñîâàíèÿ. Ýëåí áûëî óæå äàâíûì-äàâíî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî äåëàòü êàêèå-òî çàïèñè íà ýòîì ïðåäìåòå íå èìåëî ñìûñëà. Ôàêóëüòåò Ðàâåíêëî êîãäà-òî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ëåêöèè è îïðîñû ïðîôåññîðà Áèííñà îñòàâàëèñü àáñîëþòíî íåèçìåííûìè èç ãîäà â ãîä. Ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ñîðîê ëåò íàçàä îäèí èíèöèàòèâíûé (è ïîæåëàâøèé îñòàòüñÿ èíêîãíèòî) ñòóäåíò ýòîãî äîìà êàòàëîãèçèðîâàë åãî ëåêöèè è êîïèè êàæäîé ïðîâåðî÷íîé ðàáîòû çà âñå ñåìü ëåò. Ýòîò ìàòåðèàë òùàòåëüíî õðàíèëñÿ ñòóäåíòàìè â òàéíå â êîìíàòå îòäûõà Ðàâåíêëî. È ëþáîé æåëàþùèé ìîã ïîçàèìñòâîâàòü íåîáõîäèìóþ ëåêöèþ èëè êîíòðîëüíóþ íà ÷àñ èëè äâà äëÿ ïîäãîòîâêè. Òîëüêî îäíàæäû ñòàðîñòà ïîïûòàëñÿ âîñïðåïÿòñòâîâàòü òàêîìó æóëüíè÷åñòâó è ïîêàçàë çàïèñè Ôëèòâèêó. Êðîøå÷íûé ïðîôåññîð æå âåæëèâî îòâåòèë, ÷òî ìàòåðèàë âñå æå íàäî ïðî÷èòàòü è âûó÷èòü ïåðåä îòâåòîì, è îí íå ìîæåò îñóäèòü ýòó ïðàêòèêó. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî, åñëè ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ íðàâèòüñÿ çàäàâàòü îäíè è òå æå âîïðîñû èç ãîäà â ãîä, îí òàêæå äîëæåí áûòü ðàä ïîëó÷àòü îäíè è òå æå îòâåòû. Ýëåí ÷àñòî çàäàâàëàñü âîïðîñîì – Íå áûë ëè Ôëèòâèê àíîíèìíûì àâòîðîì äàííîãî êàòàëîãà? Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå íà÷àëî ëåêöèè îíà âñåãäà ïðîñëóøèâàëà. Íî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî òåìà áûëà òîé, êîòîðóþ îíà îæèäàëà. Ïîñëå ýòîãî Ýëåí îòâëåêàëàñü íà ñâîé àëüáîì.

- ×òî òàêîå «îòíîøåíèÿ ìèñòåðà Êðåîçîòà» è … - âçâîëíîâàííî çàøåïòàëà Àíæåëèêà, - òû äîëæíà «âñåãäà ñìîòðåòü íà ñâåòëóþ ñòîðîíó æèçíè», è êîíå÷íî æå «ëþáàÿ ñïåðìà ñâÿùåííà»?

Ýëåí  âçäîõíóëà è ïîïðîáîâàëà îáúÿñíèòü ýòî ïîäðóãå. Åå êóçåí Ëþê ïîêàçûâàë åé ìàããëñêèå ôèëüìû íà âèäåî, êîãäà îíà ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ãîñòèëà ó íåãî áîëåå ãîäà íàçàä. È ñàìûé çàáàâíûé ôèëüì, ÷òî îíà âèäåëà, áûë «Çíà÷åíèå æèçíè», â êîòîðîì ñíèìàëàñü áðèòàíñêàÿ êîìèê òðóïïà «Ìîíòè Ïèòîí». Âîò Ëþê è ññûëàëñÿ íà äâå âåñåëûå ïåñåíêè èç ýòîãî ôèëüìà è ãðóáûé, íî ñìåøíîé ñëó÷àé â ôèëüìå.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ âîøåë â àóäèòîðèþ ñêâîçü äîñêó.

- Îáúÿñíþ ïîçæå, Àíæ, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ýëåí.

Àíæåëèêà âåðíóëà åé ïèñüìî, è îíà áðîñèëà åãî â ñâîé ðþêçàê. Âçÿâøèñü çà ïåðî, Ýëåí íàïèñàëà «Ãëîáàëüíàÿ è Ãîáëèíñêàÿ Ýêîíîìèêè» è ñòàëà æäàòü. Ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ ïîêîïàëñÿ â ñâîèõ çàïèñÿõ, ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî è óíûëûì ìîíîòîííûì ãîëîñîì íà÷àë ëåêöèþ.

- Ñåãîäíÿ ìû íà÷íåì ñ èñòîðèè ñòàíîâëåíèÿ Ãðèíãîòñêîãî Áàíêà è çàêîí÷èì åãî âëèÿíèåì íà âåñü áàíêîâñêèé ñåêòîð âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà.

«Àãà,» - äóìàëà Ýëåí, êèâàÿ. - «Êàê ðàç óëîæèëñÿ â ãðàôèê». Îíà ñèäåëà ñ ïåðîì â ðóêå, àáñòðàãèðóÿñü îò ïðîôåññîðñêîãî ãîëîñà, è îæèäàÿ âäîõíîâåíèÿ. Åå ìûñëè âåðíóëèñü ê ïèñüìó êóçåíà è åãî ññûëêàì íà ôèëüì. Ýëåí îñìîòðåëàñü âîêðóã – âñå ñòóäåíòû óæå ñîííî ïîâåñèëè ãîëîâû. Âíåçàïíî îíà âñïîìíèëà åùå îäèí ìîìåíò èç ôèëüìà, â êîòîðîì ñêó÷íûé ïðîôåññîð – àíãëè÷àíèí ñóìåë íàãíàòü òîñêó íà ñòóäåíòîâ âî âðåìÿ ëåêöèè î ñåêñå. Äàæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïðåäëîæèë ñâîåé æåíå ïîìî÷ü åìó äëÿ íàãëÿäíîãî ïðèìåðà, åãî ó÷åíèêè âûãëÿäåëè ñòîëü æå áåçðàçëè÷íûìè, êàê è åå îäíîêëàññíèêè â äàííûé ìîìåíò.

«ß äóìàþ ìû äîëæíû áûòü áëàãîäàðíû, ÷òî Áèííñ íå ïðåïîäàåò íàì Ñåêñóàëüíîå Âîñïèòàíèå,» - äóìàëà Ýëåí. Âíåçàïíî îíà åäêî óñìåõíóëàñü è íà÷àëà ðèñîâàòü.

Ïîë÷àñà ñïóñòÿ îíà âñå åùå áûëà ïîãëîùåíà ñâîèì ðèñóíêîì, êîãäà óñëûøàëà õðàï Àíæåëèêè. Åå ñîñåäêà çàñíóëà, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. Ýëåí òîëêíóëà åå ïîä ëîêîòü, íà ÷òî åå ïîäðóãà ôûðêíóëà è ïðîñíóëàñü. Ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ áåçðàçëè÷íî ãóíäåë ñâîþ ëåêöèþ. Àíæåëèêà çåâíóëà, ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû è ÷óòü íå çàñòîíàëà, êîãäà óâèäåëà êàê ìíîãî åùå âðåìåíè îñòàëîñü äî êîíöà óðîêà. Çàòåì îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ðèñóíîê Ýëåí è äîëæíà áûëà çàêðûòü ðîò ðóêîé, ÷òîáû ãðîìêî íå ðàñõîõîòàòüñÿ.

Ëèñò áóìàãè ñî ñëîâàìè «Ãëîáàëüíàÿ è Ãîáëèíñêàÿ Ýêîíîìèêè», ïðèäåðæèâàåìûé Ýëåí ëåâîé ðóêîé, ïðèêðûâàë äðóãîé, íà êîòîðîì îíà ðèñîâàëà. Ñëó÷àéíûé íàáëþäàòåëü íå óâèäåë áû òîãî, ÷òî îíà òàê ñòðàñòíî ðèñîâàëà. Íî ñî ñòîðîíû Àíæåëèêè âñå áûëî ïðåêðàñíî âèäíî. Íàâåðõó ëèñòà áûëè ñëîâà «Ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ Ïðåïîäàåò Âîçáóæäàþùèå Ëàñêè». Ýëåí íàðèñîâàëà Áèííñà, êàê îáû÷íî, ñòîÿùåãî ïåðåä ñâîèìè çàïèñÿìè. Êàæäàÿ åãî óíûëàÿ òóñêëàÿ ëèíèÿ áûëà ïðîðèñîâàíà óäèâèòåëüíî òî÷íî. Íî ïîçàäè íåãî, íà äîñêå, áûëè î÷åíü èíòåðåñíûå èëëþñòðàöèè.

Â ëåâîì óãëó äîñêè áûëè íàïèñàíû ñëîâà «Ìóæñêîé Îòâåò íà Âîçáóæäàþùèå Ëàñêè» è íèæå áûëè íàðèñîâàíû äâå ïðîñòåíüêèå êàðèêàòóðû. Ïåðâàÿ èìåëà ñòàíäàðòíîå ëèöî – êðóã, âíóòðè êîòîðîãî áûëè òðè òî÷êè, ñëóæàùèå ãëàçàìè è íîñîì, è ðîò – ïîëóêðóã êîíöàìè âíèç. À òàêæå ðóêè è íîãè îáîçíà÷åííûå ïàëî÷êàìè. Ïîä ýòîé ôèãóðêîé áûëî íàïèñàíî îäíî åäèíñòâåííîå ñëîâî «ÏÅÐÅÄ».

Âòîðàÿ æå ôèãóðêà áûëà ïîäîáíà ïåðâîé, íî òîëüêî åå ðîò óëûáàëñÿ è áûëà äîáàâëåíà íîâàÿ òîëñòàÿ ëèíèÿ, áîäðî ñìîòðÿùàÿ ââåðõ ìåæäó äâóõ ïàëî÷åê, îáîçíà÷àþùèõ íîãè. Ïîä ýòîé ôèãóðêîé áûëî íàïèñàíî «ÏÎÑËÅ»

Â ïðàâîì óãëó äîñêè áûëî îïèñàíèå «Æåíñêîãî Îòâåòà íà Âîçáóæäàþùèå Ëàñêè». Çäåñü ïåðâàÿ ôèãóðêà áûëà ñêðîìíà è óäðó÷åíà. Ó íåå áûëè ïîäæàòû ãóáû, à ðóêè è íîãè öåëîìóäðåííî ñêðåùåíû. Äðóãàÿ æå ôèãóðêà èìåëà øèðîêî îòêðûòûå ãëàçà è ðîò ïåðåêîøåííûé îò âîñòîðãà. Íîãè – ïàëî÷êè øèðîêî ðàçäâèíóòû, à ðóêè ñæèìàëè äâå òåìíûå òî÷êè íà ãðóäè.

Àíæåëèêà çàêðûëà îáåèìè ðóêàìè ñåáå íîñ è ðîò, ÷òîáû íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ.

- Ïëîõàÿ äåâî÷êà! – ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, êîãäà îáðåëà, íàêîíåö, äàð ðå÷è.

Ýëåí ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. Ó íèõ ñ Àíæåëèêîé áûëî îäèíàêîâîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà. È îíè âå÷íî ïîäøó÷èâàëè ïîäîáíûì îáðàçîì äðóã íàä äðóãîì. Ñ ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî ãîäà â Õîãâàðòñå îíè áûëè íåðàçëó÷íû, è â Ðàâåíêëî èìåëè ïðîçâèùå «Íåáåñà è Àä»*.

- ß òîëüêî íà÷àëà, - ïðåäóïðåäèëà îíà è ïåðåâåðíóëà ëèñò.

Ââåðõó ëèñòà îíà íàïèñàëà «Áèííè è Ìèííè Ó÷àò Òåîðèè è Ïðàêòèêå».

È ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê Ýëåí çàêîí÷èëà èëëþñòðàöèþ èç ãëàç Àíæåëèêè òåêëè ñëåçû îò ïîïûòîê íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ âñëóõ. Îíà èçîáðàçèëà ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îäåòóþ â äèêîâèííûé áþñòãàëüòåð. Êðóæåâíîå áåëüå ïðèêðûâàëî åå òîùóþ ãðóäü. Îíà ñòîÿëà âîçëå êðîâàòè, óñòàíîâëåííîé ðÿäîì ñ äîñêîé. Â îäíîé ðóêå ó íåå áûëà ïàëî÷êà, à â äðóãîé êíóò. Ïðÿìîóãîëüíûå î÷êè ñèäåëè íà êîí÷èêå íîñà, à ãóáû áûëè ñòðîãî ïîäæàòû. Íà íîãàõ ó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áûëè îñòðîíîñûå áîòèíêè íà øïèëüêå, êîòîðûå äîõîäèëè åé äî ñåðåäèíû áåäðà. È îíà, êàçàëîñü, íåòåðïåëèâî âûñòàâèëà îäíó íîãó âïåðåä. Ìåæäó åå êîñòëÿâûõ íîã âèëñÿ ïîëîñàòûé êîøà÷èé õâîñò, à íà ãîëîâå êðîìå îáû÷íîãî òóãîãî ïó÷êà áûëà åùå è ïàðà êîøà÷üèõ óøåê.

Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû êðîâàòè áûë ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ. Îí íîñèë òîëüêî íîñêè è ñìåõîòâîðíî ìàëåíüêèå øîðòû, êîòîðûå ïðèêðûâàëè ïîäîçðèòåëüíî áîëüøóþ âûïóêëîñòü â åãî ïðîìåæíîñòè. Åãî ãðóäü áûëà õóäàÿ è êîñòèñòàÿ, à æèâîò ñâèñàë íèæå øîðò. Îí âñå åùå ñæèìàë â îäíîé ðóêå ñâîè çàïèñè, íî â äðóãîé äåðæàë áîëüøîé âèáðàòîð. Ïîçàäè íåãî íà äîñêå áûëî íàïèñàíî:

_Â êîíöå ýòîãî êóðñà ñòóäåíòû áóäóò ðàçäåëåíû íà ïàðû è äîëæíû áóäóò ïîêàçàòü ñâîå ìàñòåðñòâî â êàæäîé èç ÷åòûðåõ îñíîâíûõ ñòàäèé êîèòóñà:_

_ÏÅÐÂÀß: Âîçáóæäàþùèå Ëàñêè (Ïîæàëóéñòà îáðàòèòå âíèìàíèå: âîçáóæäåíèå ïîëîâîãî ÷ëåíà äî ïîëíîé ýðåêöèè È äîñòàòî÷íîå âëàãàëèùíîå óâëàæíåíèå ÿâëÿþòñÿ íåîáõîäèìûìè. Îäíî áåç äðóãîãî áóäåò âåñòè ê ñóùåñòâåííîìó ëèøåíèþ áàëëîâ)._

_ÂÒÎÐÀß: Ïðîíèêíîâåíèå (Âëàãàëèùíîå –  òðåáóåòñÿ, äîïîëíèòåëüíûå áàëëû çà äåìîíñòðàöèþ ìàñòåðñòâà â àíàëüíîé è óñòíîé ôîðìå)_

_ÒÐÅÒÜß: Ïîëîâîå Ñíîøåíèå (Íà÷èíàþùèå ìîãóò îãðàíè÷èòüñÿ Êëàññè÷åñêîé Ïîçîé. Õîãâàðòñêàÿ Øêîëà íå íåñåò íè þðèäè÷åñêîé, íè ìåäèöèíñêîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè çà ïîâðåæäåíèÿ ïðè ïîïûòêè ñíîøåíèÿ âî âðåìÿ ïîëåòîâ íà ìåòëå)._

_×ÅÒÂÅÐÒÀß: Îðãàçì (Ñïåöèàëüíîå âîçíàãðàæäåíèå çàñëóæèò ïàðà, äîñòèãøàÿ óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ îäíîâðåìåííî. Òàêæå ïàðàì áóäåò ïðåäëîæåíî ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü èõ ñïîñîáíîñòü ê äîñòèæåíèþ ìíîãîêðàòíûõ îðãàçìîâ)_

Àíæåëèêà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïðîôåññîðà Áèííñà, êîòîðûé ïðîäîëæàë ñâîþ ëåêöèþ, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âñå ñòóäåíòû ñïàëè, êðîìå ïàðû äåâî÷åê, êîòîðûå ñèäåëè íà çàäíåé ïàðòå è ðàçâëåêàëèñü. Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî âñå ñïîêîéíî, îíà íàïèñàëà íà ñâîåì ïåðãàìåíòå:

ÝÒÎ ÏÐÎÑÒÎ ÂÅËÈÊÎËÅÏÍÎ!

Ýëåí ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. Àíæåëèêà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ðèñóíîê è ïîäàâèëà ñìåøîê. Åå ãëàçà çàäîðíî âñïûõíóëè, è îíà íàïèñàëà íà ñâîåì ïåðãàìåíòå:

ÍÀÐÈÑÓÉ ÑÍÅÉÏÀ

Ýëåí çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- Íåò! – èçðåêëà îíà.

ÏÎÆÀËÓÉÑÒÀ!!!!!!!!

Ýëåí ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû. Äî êîíöà óðîêà áûëî åùå ñîðîê ïÿòü ìèíóò. Ëàäíî, îíà ïîïðîáóåò. Ýëåí îïóñòèëà ïåðî â ÷åðíèëüíèöó è ïåðåâåðíóëà ëèñò. Âîîáùå-òî îíà ÷àñòî ðèñîâàëà ìàñòåðà çåëèé. Ó Ýëåí ðåäêî áûë øàíñ èñïîëüçîâàòü êàêèå-ëèáî öâåòà, êðîìå ÷åðíîãî. À îí áûë âåñüìà èíòðèãóþùèì ñóáúåêòîì äëÿ ýñêèçà â òàêîé îãðàíè÷åííîé ïàëèòðå. Õîòÿ Ñíåéï áûë äàëåê îò òðàäèöèîííîé êðàñîòû, åå âñåãäà âäîõíîâëÿëà è çàèíòðèãîâûâàëà åãî íåìíîãî ãîòè÷åñêàÿ îäåæäà, èçÿùíûå äâèæåíèÿ òåëà, óìíûå, íî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûå ãëàçà è áëåäíîñòü åãî êîæè, êîíòðàñòèðóþùàÿ ñ óãîëüíîé ÷åðíîòîé åãî ãëàç, áðîâåé è âîëîñ.

Íå çàäóìûâàÿñü î òîì, ÷òî â èòîãå îíà ïîëó÷èò, Ýëåí íàðèñîâàëà åãî ïðîôèëü. Îí êîíå÷íî íå ëüñòèë ïðîôåññîðó, ÷òî è ãîâîðèòü. Åãî áîëüøîé íîñ î÷åíü ïîõîäèë íà êëþâ. Íåñêîëüêèìè øòðèõàìè îíà ïîä÷åðêíóëà ëèíèè, áåãóùèå îò íîñà ê óãëàì ãóá. Ýëåí íàðèñîâàëà åãî âîëîñû, êàêèìè îíè áûâàëè â õóäøèå äíè – îñîáåííî äëèííûìè è ãðÿçíûìè. Íåñêîëüêî ÷åðíûõ ïðÿäåé îíà áðîñèëà åìó íà ëèöî. Ýëåí ñäåëàëà íàáðîñîê åãî ÷åðíîé íàõìóðåííîé áðîâè è ãëàçà, ñâèðåïî ñâåðêàþùåãî èç-ïîä íåå.

Îíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó, ÷òîáû íàðèñîâàòü îãðîìíûé ÷åðíûé êîòåë ïåðåä íèì íà ñèëüíîì îãíå, êîòîðûé ïóçûðèëñÿ è èç êîòîðîãî ïîäíèìàëñÿ ÿâíî ÿäîâèòûé ïàð. Ïîñëå ýòîãî Ýëåí íàðèñîâàëà äîëãîâÿçîå òóëîâèùå, îñîáåííî ïîä÷åðêèâàÿ õóäîáó ãðóäè è ïëå÷. Íà ýòîì îíà ñíîâà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó, îæèäàÿ ìóçû.

Â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò Ýëåí ñèäåëà íå øåâåëÿñü, ïîêóñûâàÿ êîí÷èê ñâîåãî ïåðà. Çàòåì îíà ëóêàâî óëûáíóëàñü è âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåé ðàáîòå ñ óäâîåííûì ðâåíèåì.

Óæå ñîâñåì ïåðåä çâîíêîì, Ýëåí, íàêîíåö, ïîçâîëèëà Àíæåëèêå óâèäåòü ñâîé çàêîí÷åííûé ðèñóíîê. Íà ñåé ðàç åå ïîäðóãà íå ñóìåëà ñäåðæàòü ðæàíèÿ, êîòîðîå î÷åíü íåóäà÷íî ïîïûòàëàñü çàìàñêèðîâàòü ïîä êàøåëü. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ ïðîäîëæàë ÷èòàòü ñâîþ ëåêöèþ íè íà ÷òî íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ.

Íà çàêîí÷åííîì ïîðòðåòå ïðàâàÿ ðóêà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà áûëà ïîäíÿòà. Åãî äëèííûé òîíêèé óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö (äèêî ïðåóâåëè÷åííûé íà ìàíåð êàðèêàòóðû) áûë íàïðàâëåí íà ñòðàíèöó áîëüøîé îòêðûòîé êíèãè. Íà âåðõó ñòðàíèöû áûëî íàïèñàíî

'Moste Potente Swellinge Potion'

Åãî ðîáà áûëà áðîøåíà ðÿäîì, ÷åðíûå áðþêè ñïóùåíû äî ëîäûæåê, âûñòàâëÿÿ íà ïîêàç êîñòèñòûå êîëåíêè, âîëîñàòûå íîãè è òîùèå ÿãîäèöû. Â ëåâîé ðóêå îí çàæèìàë ñâîé ÷ëåí ñ êîïíîé ëîáêîâûõ âîëîñ âîêðóã íåãî, êîòîðûå êàçàëèñü ñòîëü æå äëèííûìè è ãðÿçíûìè, êàê è íà ãîëîâå. Î÷åâèäíî, åãî îðãàí áûë íåíîðìàëüíî è ïëà÷åâíî ìàë, ïîñêîëüêó ðóêà ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûâàëà åãî. Ïîçàäè íåãî áûëà ïîëêà, çàïîëíåííàÿ ñòåêëÿííûìè ôëÿãàìè ðàçíûõ ôîðì è ðàçìåðîâ, â êàæäóþ èç êîòîðûõ áûëè ïîìåùåíû ìóæñêèå ãåíèòàëèè ðàçëè÷íûõ ðàçìåðîâ è ñòàäèé ýðåêöèè. Íà âåðõó ëèñòà îíà íàïèñàëà:

ÌÀÑÒÅÐ ÇÅËÈÉ ÈÙÅÒ ÐÅØÅÍÈÅ ÅÃÎ «ÌÀËÅÍÜÊÎÉ ÏÐÎÁËÅÌÅ»

* * *

* «Íåáåñà è Àä» - Àíæåëèêà - Angelique – Angel – àíãåë; Ýëåí -  Helena – Hell – àä. 


	2. Íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé

**Ãëàâà 2: Íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé.**

Ïåðåðûâ íà ëàí÷ áûë êîðîòêèì, êàê è âñåãäà êàçàëîñü ïî ïîíåäåëüíèêàì. Àíæåëèêà ðàññêàçàëà Êýòëèí î ðèñóíêàõ, è òà ïîïðîñèëà Ýëåí ïîêàçàòü èõ åé. Íî îíà îòêàçàëàñü. Âîêðóã áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, è îäèí èç íèõ ìîã íåíàðîêîì óâèäåòü ðèñóíêè. Òàê ÷òî Ýëåí ïîîáåùàëà ïîêàçàòü èõ ïîçæå ó ñåáÿ â êîìíàòå, à ïîêà Êýòëèí äîëæíà áûëà áûòü äîâîëüíà èõ ñëîâåñíûì îïèñàíèåì.

Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ðèñóíêîâ îíà íå óâèäèò, äåâóøêà ñòàëà ñïëåòíè÷àòü ñ Àíæåëèêîé, â òî âðåìÿ, êàê Ýëåí íà÷àëà ïèñàòü êóçåíó îòâåò. Õîòÿ óòðî ïðîëåòåëî áûñòðî èç-çà òîãî, ÷åì îíà çàíèìàëàñü íà ëåêöèÿõ Áèííñà, Ýëåí âñå åùå áûëà óäðó÷åíà èç-çà ïðåäñòîÿùèõ óðîêîâ. Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Àíæåëèêó, êîòîðàÿ ñìåÿëàñü è áîëòàëà ñ Êýòëèí.

Àíæåëèêà áûëà åå ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãîé â Õîãâàðòñå è ñîñåäêîé ïî êîìíàòå. Íî îíè áûëè òàê íå ïîõîæè. Àíæ áûëà âûñîêîé, õóäîé áëîíäèíêîé ñ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè, ïîëíûìè ïðåçðåíèÿ ê ëþáîé òðóäíîé ðàáîòå â öåëîì è ó÷åáå â ÷àñòíîñòè. Õîòÿ Àíæåëèêà íå áûëà ñîâñåì óæ íåâåæåñòâåííîé, îíà ïðåäïî÷èòàëà ê ó÷åáå ïðèëàãàòü ëèøü íåîáõîäèìûé ìèíèìóì óñèëèé. È êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì âñåãäà óìóäðÿëàñü ïîëó÷àòü ïðîõîäíûå áàëëû. Àíæ áûëà æèâîé è âåñåëîé. È îíà áûëà ãëàâíîé ïðè÷èíîé, ïî÷åìó Âûñøèå Çåëüÿ â ýòîì ãîäó ïðåâðàòèëèñü â êîøìàð äëÿ Ýëåí.

Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó Àíæåëèêà ñõîäèëà ñ óìà ïî ñòóäåíòó Ðàâåíêëî Äåñìîíäó Êðîóëó. È êîãäà ïðèøëî âðåìÿ âûáèðàòü ñåáå ïàðòíåðîâ äëÿ ëàáîðàòîðíûõ ðàáîò ïî çåëüÿì, îíà íåìåäëåííî îáðàòèëà íà íåãî ñâîé êîêåòëèâûé âçîð. Îí áûë ñðàæåí è ïîëüùåí îäíîâðåìåííî è íåìåäëåííî ïîïðîñèë Àíæ ñòàòü åãî ïàðòíåðîì. Ýëåí æå îêàçàëàñü â ïàðå ñ åãî áûâøèì ïàðòíåðîì Ëüþèñîì Òàðñòîíîì, è ýòî áûëî ëó÷øåé âåùüþ, ÷òî ñëó÷àëàñü ñ íåé. Ëüþèñ áûë î÷åíü óìåí è âìåñòå îíè äîñòèãëè íåâîçìîæíîãî – íå èñïîðòèëè íè îäíîãî çåëüÿ çà âåñü ãîä. È õîòÿ ýòî áûëî ïîëíîñòüþ íå â õàðàêòåðå Ñíåéïà – âûðàæàòü îäîáðåíèå ïåðåä êëàññîì – äàæå îí íå ñìîã íàéòè ïîâîäà íå äàâàòü èì âûñîêèå áàëëû â òå÷åíèè ãîäà.

Ê ñîæàëåíèþ Àíæ è Äåñ ïîññîðèëèñü ëåòîì èç-çà ãëóïîãî íåäîðàçóìåíèÿ, è Àíæåëèêà ïîêëÿëàñü, ÷òî íå áóäåò áîëüøå ðàáîòàòü ñ íèì. Òàê ÷òî â ïåðâûé æå äåíü â Õîãâàðòñå îíà ñëåçíî óìîëÿëà Ýëåí áûòü åå ïàðòíåðîì, íà ÷òî Ýëåí, áóäó÷è çàñòèãíóòîé âðàñïëîõ, ñîãëàñèëàñü, íå äóìàÿ î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ. È îá ýòîì îíà ñîæàëåëà äî ñèõ ïîð.

Êàêîé áû ìèëîé íå áûëà Àíæåëèêà, îíà áûëà àáñîëþòíûì íóëåì â çåëüÿõ. Àíæ íèêîãäà íå ìîãëà ïðàâèëüíî ïîäãîòîâèòü êîìïîíåíòû è ïóòàëàñü ñ èõ äîçàìè. Òàêæå îíà èìåëà óæàñàþùóþ ïðèâû÷êó ïóòàòü ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíîñòü äîáàâëåíèÿ èíãðåäèåíòîâ, ÷òî êîíå÷íî æå âëèÿëî íà êà÷åñòâî êîíå÷íîãî ïðîäóêòà. Õîòÿ Ýëåí áûëà ñïîñîáíà ïðåäîòâðàòèòü àáñîëþòíûé êðàõ çåëüÿ, îíà óæå âûíåñëà îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ÿçâèòåëüíûõ êîììåíòàðèåâ îò «îñòðîóìíîãî» ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà îòíîñèòåëüíî êà÷åñòâà åå çåëèé â ýòîì ãîäó. Òàê ÷òî ó íåå íå áûëî äàæå è øàíñà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñîãëàñèòüñÿ íàïèñàòü äëÿ íåå õîðîøèå ðåêîìåíäàöèè. Ó Ýëåí áîëåëà ãîëîâà êàæäûé ðàç, êàê îíà òùåòíî ïûòàëàñü ïðèäóìàòü âåæëèâûé ñïîñîá ñêàçàòü ïîäðóãå, ÷òî õîòåëà áû äðóãîãî ïàðòíåðà. Àíæ æå, êàçàëîñü, äàæå íå çàäóìûâàëàñü î òîì, íàñêîëüêî ñåðüåçíà ñèòóàöèÿ, à Ýëåí íèêàê íå ìîãëà ðåøèòü, ÷òî äëÿ íåå áîëåå âàæíî – åå àêàäåìè÷åñêîå áóäóùåå èëè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ïîäðóãîé.

Îíà âñå åùå äåáàòèðîâàëà ñàìà ñ ñîáîé, êîãäà îíè ïðèøëè â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Îíè ñèäåëè, ïî íàñòîÿíèþ Àíæ, çà ïîñëåäíèì ñòîëîì, ÷òîáû áûòü êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò Ëüþèñà è Äåñà, êîòîðûå âñåãäà ñèäåëè çà ïåðâûì. Ýëåí áðîñèëà ðþêçàê íà ñòîë è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ê äëèííîìó è ÿâíî íåïðèÿòíîìó óðîêó ïî çåëüÿì.

Ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ â êëàññ âîðâàëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Åãî ÷åðíàÿ ðîáà ëåòåëà çà íèì ñëåäîì, à íà ëèöå áûëî îáû÷íîå óãðþìîå âûðàæåíèå. ×åðíûå ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà íåäîáðîæåëàòåëüíî çàáëåñòåëè, ïîñêîëüêó îí îòêðûë âåäîìîñòü. Ñíåéï áðîñèë ñïèñîê ïîñåùàåìîñòè íà ñâîé ñòîë è óñìåõíóëñÿ, âûñîêîìåðíî îñìàòðèâàÿ êëàññ.

Áóäó÷è Ðàâåíêëî, Ýëåí âñåãäà èìåëà çåëüÿ ñ Õàôôëüïàôôîì. Òàê ÷òî èì ïîâåçëî áîëüøå, ÷åì ãðèôôèíäîðöàì, ó êîòîðûõ óðîêè áûëè ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè. Âåäü ïîñëåäíèå áûëè ó Ñíåéïà ôàâîðèòàìè. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî Õàôôëüïàôô è Ðàâåíêëî ïðîôåññîð íåíàâèäèò îäèíàêîâî.

- Îòêðîéòå âàøè ó÷åáíèêè íà 107 ãëàâå! – ïðîëàÿë îí.

Ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí ïîñëûøàëèñü òèõèå ñòîíû ñòóäåíòîâ. Â ó÷åáíèêå áûëî âñåãî 110 ãëàâ. È õîòÿ íè îäíî èç çåëèé, êîòîðûå îíè äåëàëè íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü ëåãêèì, â êîíöå ó÷åáíèêà áûëè ñàìûå ñëîæíûå ðåöåïòû.

- Òèõî, - ïî÷òè ïðîøåïòàë îí øåëêîâèñòûì ãîëîñîì, íàïîëíåííûì óãðîçîé. – Âû áóäåòå äåëàòü ñåãîäíÿ Çåëüÿ Ðàñïàäà. Ìèñòåð Òàðñòîí?

Ëüþèñ ñãëîòíóë è îòîðâàë âçãëÿä îò êíèãè.

- Äà, ñýð?

- Ñêàæèòå ìíå ÷åìó æå íàäî âîñïðåïÿòñòâîâàòü ïðè èçãîòîâëåíèè ýòîãî çåëüÿ? – ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, ëåíèâî ñòðÿõèâàÿ íèòêó, ïðèêëåèâøóþñÿ ê åãî ðóêàâó.

Ëüþèñ óêðàäêîé âçãëÿíóë íà Äåñìîíäà, êîòîðûé ëèøü ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- ß … ß íå çíàþ, ñýð, - ïðèçíàëñÿ îí.

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë.

- Âû ìîæåòå ñäåëàòü ïðåäïîëîæåíèå? - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.

- Íåò, ñýð.

- Êòî-íèáóäü åùå?

Âåñü êëàññ çàìåð.

Ïðîôåññîð âçäîõíóë è íà÷àë áðîäèòü ïî ðÿäàì è ìåæäó ñòîëàìè.

- Ïîñëå áîëåå, ÷åì øåñòè ëåò èçó÷åíèÿ Çåëèé, âû âñå åùå ñîáðàíèå óìñòâåííî îòñòàëûõ òóïèö, - âûïëþíóë îí. – Íåóæåëè ïðîñòîå ëîãè÷åñêîå ðàññóæäåíèå âûøå âàøèõ ñêóäíûõ óìñòâåííûõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé? Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîëàãàåòå, ÷òî ñîçäàíèå çåëüÿ ñîñòîèò èç çóáðåæêè êîìïîíåíòîâ è øâûðÿíèÿ èõ â êîòåë?

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ âîçëå ñòîëà Ýëåí.

- Íåóæåëè íèêòî èç âàñ íå îáëàäàåò ðàáîòîñïîñîáíûì ìîçãîì? – óñìåõíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð.

Òèøèíà áåçðàçäåëüíî âëàñòâîâàëà â õîëîäíîì ïîäçåìåëüå. Ýëåí îñòàíîâèëà âçãëÿä íà äàëüíåì óãëó êëàññà è ñèëüíåå ñöåïèëà ïàëüöû ðóê, ëåæàùèõ íà ïàðòå.

Ñíåéï ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ îò èõ ïàðòû. Âíåçàïíî, îí ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ è åãî áëåñòÿùèå ãëàçà óñòàâèëèñü íà ëèöî Ýëåí. Ïðîôåññîð ñêîëüçíóë íàçàä ê åå ïàðòå è âñòàë ïåðåä íåþ. Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ïîñòàâèâ ðóêè íà ñòîë. Åãî ëèöî áûëî âñåãî íà ðàññòîÿíèè ôóòà îò åå.

- Ìèññ Õàððèñîí? – ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áûë îáìàí÷èâî ìÿãîê.

Ýëåí ñãëîòíóëà è ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòü åãî âçãëÿä.

- Äà, ñýð?

- Ïîæàëóéñòà ïðîñâåòèòå íàñ. ×òî çà ïðîáëåìà ñâîéñòâåííà ñîçäàíèþ Çåëüÿ Ðàñïàäà? – áûëî ÷òî-òî óãðîæàþùåå â åãî òîíå. ×òî-òî ïðåäóïðåæäàþùåå î òîì, ÷òî øàíñà ïîäóìàòü íàä ïðàâèëüíûì îòâåòîì îí áîëüøå íå äàñò.

Ýëåí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è ïîïðîáîâàëà îòâåòèòü òàê òâåðäî è óâåðåííî, êàê ìîãëà.

- Íóæíî âîñïðåïÿòñòâîâàòü çåëüþ ðàçúåñòü êîòåë, â êîòîðîì îíî âàðèòüñÿ, - îòâåòèëà îíà.

Ñíåéï íåïðèÿòíî óëûáíóëñÿ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ñåðäöå Ýëåí íåïðèÿòíî åêíóëî. Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî äàëà ïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò. Åãî ãëàçà õîëîäíî ìåðöàëè.

- Òî÷íî, - ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ïðîêàòèâøèéñÿ ïî êëàññó. Îíà ñëåãêà ðàññëàáèëàñü, íî íåìåäëåííî íàïðÿãëàñü âíîâü, òàê êàê ïðîôåññîð íàêëîíèëñÿ åùå íèæå. Åãî ëèöî áûëî âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ îò åå, è Ýëåí áîÿëàñü, ÷òî, åñëè îí íàêëîíèòüñÿ åùå íèæå, òî ïðèêîñíåòñÿ ñâîèìè ìàñëÿíûìè âîëîñàìè ê åå ëèöó.

- À òåïåðü îòâåòüòå ìíå, êàê âû âîñïðåïÿòñòâóåòå çåëüþ ðàçúåñòü êîòåë? – ñ âûçîâîì ñïðîñèë îí.

Ñåêóíäîé ðàíåå Ýëåí ïîêëÿëàñü áû, ÷òî íå çíàåò îòâåòà. Íî ïðîñòîå ðåøåíèå áóêâàëüíî âëåòåëî â åå ãîëîâó. Ïûòàÿñü, ÷òîáû åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íàñòîëüêî óâåðåííûì, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíûì, îíà îòâåòèëà.

- Íàäî èñïîëüçîâàòü Íåïðîíèöàåìîå Çåëüå, ïîêðûâ èì êîòåë.

Ñíåéï ñìóòèëñÿ íà ñåêóíäó. Åãî õîëîäíûå ãëàçà çàñòûëè. Ïîòîì îí êèâíóë è âûïðÿìèëñÿ.

- Òî÷íî.

Óãîëêîì ãëàçà Ýëåí âèäåëà, êàê Àíæåëèêà óëûáíóëàñü åé.

Ñíåéï æå ñêðåñòèë ðóêè è ñ ïðîòèâíîé óõìûëêîé ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñâåðõó âíèç.

- ×òî æ, ýòî áóäåò äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ðàâåíêëî, íå òàê ëè? – áðîñèë îí ïðåçðèòåëüíî.

Ðàçãíåâàííàÿ, îíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü. Ïðîôåññîð íàñìåøëèâî íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ÿêîáû ÷òîáû ïîëó÷øå ñëûøàòü.

- Âîçìîæíî âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ? - ñ óãðîçîé ïðîèçíåñ îí.

Ýëåí çàêðûëà ðîò è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- Íåò, ñýð.

- Õîðîøî. È â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç íå çàñòàâëÿéòå ìåíÿ âïóñòóþ òðàòèòü êëàññíîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà âû çíàåòå ïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò, - áðîñèë Ñíåéï.

Ïðîôåññîð ðàñïðÿìèë ðóêè è ïîøåë ïðî÷ü.

- Åñëè âû âåðíåòåñü ê ãëàâå 53, òî íàéäåòå ðåöåïò Íåïðîíèöàåìîãî Çåëüÿ. Ïîñëå âåðíèòåñü ê ãëàâå 107 è ñäåëàéòå Çåëüå Ðàñïàäà. ß ïðåäëîæèë áû âàì áûòü ïðåäåëüíî îñòîðîæíûìè ïðè åãî èçãîòîâëåíèè. È ïîëüçóéòåñü òîëüêî äåðåâÿííûìè îðóäèÿìè. Åñëè äàæå ñëåä íåçàùèùåííîãî ìåòàëëà âîéäåò â êîíòàêò ñ çåëüåì ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíî áóäåò ãîòîâî, ýòî ïðèâåäåò ê î÷åíü ñåðüåçíûì ïîñëåäñòâèÿì.

Ýëåí âçäîõíóëà è îòêðûëà ñâîé ó÷åáíèê íà 53 ãëàâå.

- Âåëèêîëåïíî. Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ðàâåíêëî çà òî, ÷òî ÿ îòâåòèëà ïðàâèëüíî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà Àíæåëèêå.

Åå ñîñåäêà ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

- Ó íåãî ñåãîäíÿ ïëîõîå íàñòðîåíèå. Òàê ÷òî îí íàøåë áû äðóãóþ ïðè÷èíó ñíÿòü áàëëû.

Êëàññ ñïîêîéíî çàíèìàëñÿ äåëîì óæå ïî÷òè â òå÷åíèè ÷àñà. Ýëåí ê ñâîåìó îáëåã÷åíèþ óâèäåëà, ÷òî Àíæåëèêà ñåãîäíÿ áîëåå îñòîðîæíà, ÷åì îáû÷íî, è îíè ñîçäàëè Íåïðîíèöàåìîå Çåëüå â ðåêîðäíûå ñðîêè. Ñíåéï êðóæèë ïî àóäèòîðèè, áðîñàÿ óíè÷èæàþùèå êîììåíòàðèè ïî÷òè êàæäîìó ñòîëó, íî îí îãðàíè÷èâàë ñåáÿ îòíîñèòåëüíî óêëîí÷èâûì ôûðêàíüåì, êîãäà ïðîõîäèë ìèìî èõ ñòîëà. Ýëåí òùàòåëüíî ïîêðûëà êîòåë çåëüåì è óäîñòîâåðèëàñü, ÷òî ñëîé çàêðåïèëñÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíè íà÷àëè ñêëàäûâàòü â íåãî êîìïîíåíòû äëÿ Çåëüÿ Ðàñïàäà.

Â öåëîì âñå øëî âåñüìà íåïëîõî, ïîêà îíè íå äîáðàëèñü äî ìîìåíòà äîáàâëåíèÿ ïþðå èç äðàêîíüåé ñåëåçåíêè. Ýëåí òùàòåëüíî ïîðåçàëà è ïîäàâèëà ñåëåçåíêó íà ìàëåíüêîé ìåäíîé òàðåëî÷êå è âðó÷èëà Àíæåëèêå, ÷òîáû òà äîáàâèëà åå â êîòåë. Ñàìà æå îíà îòâëåêëàñü íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðàâèëüíî îòìåðèòü íåîáõîäèìîå êîëè÷åñòâî êîæè ðîãàòîé æàáû, êîãäà ïîñëûøàëîñü ðàçäðàæåííîå âîð÷àíèå Àíæåëèêè. Êóñî÷åê ïþðå çàöåïèëñÿ çà êðàé òàðåëêè, è åå ïîäðóãà òùåòíî ïûòàëàñü ñòðÿõíóòü åãî â êîòåë. Ýëåí ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåé ñ äåðåâÿííîé ëîïàòî÷êîé, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü, êàê âäðóã òàðåëêà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç ðóê Àíæåëèêè. Âðåìÿ êàçàëîñü çàìåäëèëî ñâîé õîä, ïîñêîëüêó òàðåëêà óæàñàþùå ìåäëåííî ïàäàëà â ïóçûðÿùóþñÿ æèäêîñòü â êîòëå. Äîëåé ñåêóíäû ïîçæå êîðè÷íåâàÿ æèäêîñòü â êîòëå ñòàëà öâåòà ðàñïëàâëåííîé ëàâû è âûñòðåëèëà èç êîòëà íà äåñÿòü ôóòîâ ââåðõ. Àíæåëèêà çàâîïèëà, è Ýëåí îòïèõíóëà åå îò ñòîëà, áîÿñü, ÷òî æèäêîñòü ìîæåò îáðóøèòüñÿ íà íèõ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî çåëüå óïàëî íà ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà, êîòîðûé òóò æå ðàñòàÿë ñ ãðîìêèì øèïåíèåì. Ýëåí óñïåëà ñõâàòèòü ñâîé ðþêçàê, íî æèäêîñòü óæå ðàçúåëà ÷àñòü òêàíè è èç íåãî ïîñûïàëèñü êíèãè, ïåðüÿ, ÷åðíèëà è åå ïàëî÷êà. Ïî÷òè âñå ñîäåðæèìîå åå ðþêçàêà ðàçëåòåëîñü ïî êëàññó. Êðàåì ãëàçà îíà óâèäåëà áåãóùåãî ê íèì ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ñ ïàëî÷êîé íàãîòîâå, íî âçãëÿä åå óæå áûë ïðèêîâàí ê îãíåííîé ëóæå, êîòîðàÿ äâèãàëàñü ê åå íîãàì, ïðîæèãàÿ äàæå êàìåííûé ïîë. Çåëüå áûëî óæå â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ îò åå áîòèíîê, è Ýëåí ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÷òî ïóòè ê îòñòóïëåíèþ ó íåå íåò – îíà óæå óïåðëàñü ñïèíîé â êàìåííóþ ñòåíó. Â óæàñå îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà.

- Liquidis intractum! – ýòî áûë ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà.

Ýëåí ïîñìåëà îòêðûòü ëåâûé ãëàç è èñêîñà ãëÿíóëà íà îòñòóïàþùóþ ëàâó. Ðàñêàëåííàÿ æèäêîñòü ïðåêðàòèëà äâèãàòüñÿ è íà ãëàçàõ çàñòûâàëà, ïðåâðàùàÿñü â óíûëîå ñåðîå âåùåñòâî è èñïóñêàÿ êëóáû âîíþ÷åãî äûìà. Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà ïîëíîñòüþ è ïîèñêàëà Àíæåëèêó.

- Òû â ïîðÿäêå, Àíæ?

Áåëîêóðàÿ äåâóøêà ñëàáî êèâíóëà.

- À òû?

Ýëåí êèâíóëà, íàìåðåâàÿñü ñêàçàòü «Íîðìàëüíî», íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò êðàåì ãëàçà óâèäåëà ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, ñóäÿ ïî âûðàæåíèþ êîòîðîãî, ëó÷øå áû åé áûëî ðàñïëàâèòüñÿ…


	3. Îòêðûòèå

**Ãëàâà 3: Îòêðûòèå.**

Ñíåéï ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ îäíîé èñïóãàííîé äåâóøêè íà äðóãóþ, êàê áóäòî áû ðåøàÿ êîãî èç íèõ îí äîëæåí óáèòü ïåðâîé. Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïîäíÿë ïðàâóþ ðóêó, â êîòîðîé âñå åùå áûëà çàæàòà ïàëî÷êà. Ýëåí åäâà óäåðæàëà âèçã, ïîñêîëüêó îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, è â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ óæàñíûõ ñåêóíä îíà ìîãëà áû ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî êîíåö åãî ïàëî÷êè óêàçûâàë êàê ðàç ïðîìåæ åå ãëàç. Ýëåí çàêðûëà ãëàçà, îæèäàÿ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò óñëûøàòü, êàê îí ïðîøåï÷åò ïðîêëÿòèå, êîòîðîå ïðèêîí÷èò åå íà ìåñòå. Âìåñòî ýòîãî, îíà óñëûøàëà ñòðàííûé çâóê è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà äóíîâåíèå ñâåæåãî âîçäóõà. Íåìíîãî âûøå åå ãîëîâû ïîÿâèëîñü áîëüøîå îòêðûòîå îêíî è õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ âûãîíÿë êëóáû äûìà, îñòàâøèåñÿ îò èõ èñïîð÷åííîãî çåëüÿ.

Ñíåéï, âñå åùå ñæèìàþùèé â ðóêå ïàëî÷êó, ñòîÿë, ñåðäèòî óïåðåâ ðóêè â áåäðà. Îí ñêîëüçèë ïî íèì âçãëÿäîì, íî íà ñåé ðàç åãî âçîð îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà Àíæåëèêå.

- Ìèññ Êàðâåð! - ïðîðåâåë îí. – Îáúÿñíèòåñü!

Ó Àíæåëèêè çàòðÿñëàñü ÷åëþñòü, à ëèöî ñòàëî ïåïåëüíîãî öâåòà.

- À… ß… ýòî... – îíà çàïíóëàñü.

- ß æäó, ìèññ Êàðâåð, - ïðîøèïåë ïðîôåññîð ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû.

Ýëåí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è êèíóëàñü çàùèùàòü ïîäðóãó.

- ß ñîæàëåþ, ïðîôåññîð. Âèäèòå ëè ìû…

- ß îáðàùàþñü íå ê ÂÀÌ, ìèññ Õàððèñîí! – ïðîëàÿë îí, íè íà ìãíîâåíèå íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿäà îò ëèöà áåäíîé Àíæåëèêè.

- Èçâèíèòå, ñýð. ß ñëó÷àéíî óðîíèëà â êîòåë ìåäíóþ òàðåëêó, - ïðîøåïòàëà, çàäûõàÿñü, Àíæ.

Â ÿðîñòè Ñíåéï ñíîâà íàáðîñèëñÿ íà íåå.

- Ìèññ Êàðâåð, ðàçâå ÿ íå ÑÎÂÅÐØÅÍÍÎ ßÑÍÎ ñêàçàë, ÷òîáû âû áûëè âíèìàòåëüíûìè ñ ìåòàëëè÷åñêèìè ïðåäìåòàìè?

- Äà, ñýð, íî…

- Âû ìîæåòå ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü áû, åñëè áû ÿ âîâðåìÿ íå îñòàíîâèë ðåàêöèþ?

Àíæåëèêà áåñïîìîùíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- Íó òîãäà ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ïðîñâåòèòü âàñ, ìèññ Êàðâåð. Åñëè áû ÿ íå îñòàíîâèë çåëüå â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä, òî óâåðÿþ âàñ, íå ïðîøëî áû è ÷àñà, êàê âñÿ øêîëà áûëà áû ñòåðòà ñ ëèöà çåìëè.

- Íî ýòî áûë íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé, - âçìîëèëàñü îíà.

Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë ñâîèì âíóøèòåëüíûì íîñîì è îêèíóë åå ïðåçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì.

- Íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé?

Ýëåí ñíîâà çàäðîæàëà, ðàññåÿííî ïðèæèìàÿ ïîëóèñòëåâøèõ ðþêçàê ê ãðóäè. Ãîëîñ ó Ñíåéïà óïàë äî øåïîòà è çàìåòíî ïîíèçèëñÿ â òåìáðå. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü äóðíûì çíàêîì.

- Äà, ñýð, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Àíæ.

- Àõ, äà. ß ïîíÿë. Íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé, - ïðîôåññîð âûïëåâûâàë êàæäîå ñëîâî ÷óòü ëè íå ïî ñëîãàì è ñ îñîáåííîé íåíàâèñòüþ. Îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê íåé è ñêðåñòèë íà ãðóäè ðóêè.

- Ñêàæèòå ìíå, ìèññ Êàðâåð. Ýòîò «íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé» õàðàêòåðèçóåòñÿ, êàê «íåïðåäâèäåííîå ïîñëåäñòâèå â ñëó÷àéíîé öåïè íåîáúÿñíèìûõ ñîáûòèé» èëè êàê «îáû÷íàÿ íåóäà÷à, êîòîðóþ è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü, êîãäà ãëóïàÿ ñòóäåíòêà, ðàáîòàåò â ñâîåé îáû÷íîé áåçîòâåòñòâåííîé ìàíåðå»?

- Íó, ì-ì-ì…à-à-à …ÿ… - îíà çàïíóëàñü ñíîâà.

- Ìîë÷àòü! – îí âçìàõíóë ðóêîé, óñèëèâàÿ ýôôåêò ñâîèõ ñëîâ.

- Ñåìüäåñÿò ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ðàâåíêëî. È óáåðèòå ýòîò ìóñîð! – äîáàâèë îí, âçìàõíóâ ïàëî÷êîé. Ñèëüíûé âåòåð ïîäóë èç îêíà, âûãîíÿÿ îñòàòêè çëîâîííîãî äûìà.

Àíæåëèêà êèâíóëà è ñìóùåííî îãëÿäåëàñü.

- Ìîãó ÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ïàëî÷êó, ïðîôåññîð? – ðîáêî ñïðîñèëà îíà.

- Ìèññ Êàðâåð, âû ìîæåòå èñïîëüçîâàòü ëþáóþ ïàëêó, ìåòëó èëè ñîâîê, êàêèå âû ñ÷èòàåòå íóæíûì. Âû ìîæåòå èñïîëüçîâàòü äàæå âàøè çóáû, ÷òîáû îòñêðåñòè ýòó ãðÿçü îò ïîëà, - ïðîðû÷àë Ñíåéï. – Íî âû íå óéäåòå îòñþäà äî òîãî, êàê êëàññ íå áóäåò âûëèçàí.

Åùå âçìàõ è íà ñåé ðàç ñàìîäåëüíîå îêíî èñ÷åçëî. Ïðîôåññîð ñïðÿòàë ïàëî÷êó â îäèí èç êàðìàíîâ ñâîåãî ïðîñòîðíîãî ïëàùà è ïîøåë ïî êëàññó.

- Îñòàëüíûì ñòóäåíòàì íàñòîÿòåëüíî ñîâåòóþ âåðíóòüñÿ ê èõ çåëüÿì! – ïðîðû÷àë îí.

Âåñü êëàññ íåìåäëåííî ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ñâîèìè êèïÿùèìè êîòëàìè.

Ýëåí ïîëîæèëà ñâîé ðþêçàê íà ïîë è ìåäëåííî ïîøëà ê òîìó, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò èõ ðàáî÷åãî ñòîëà. Îíà îñòîðîæíî ïîäíÿëà ðàñïëàâèâøèåñÿ êóñêè êîòëà è ïîëîæèëà èõ íà ñîñåäíèé ñòîë.

- Ìèññ Õàððèñîí! – ýòî áûë ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà, îáðàùàþùèéñÿ ê íåé.

- Äà, ñýð? – îíà â óäèâëåíèè óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.

- ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî âàì ñëåäóåò ñîáðàòü ñâîè âåùè ïåðåä òåì, êàê íà÷àòü ïîìîãàòü ìèññ Êàðâåð.

Ýëåí íåïîíèìàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, à çàòåì íà ïîë, êóäà îí óêàçûâàë. Àõ, äà. Åå ðþêçàê æå çàöåïèëî. È òåïåðü ïî âñåìó ïîëó áûëî ðàçáðîñàíî åãî ñîäåðæèìîå… È åå àëüáîì!

Ñ òðÿñóùèìèñÿ ðóêàìè îíà íàêëîíèëàñü, ïîäáèðàÿ ñâîè ïèñüìåííûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè. Òàê, ýòî åå ó÷åáíèê ïî Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, ýòî åå ïåðî… ÷åðíèëà òîæå â ïîðÿäêå… ó÷åáíèêè, ïåðãàìåíò…

«×åðò, ãäå æå ìîé àëüáîì?» - äóìàëà îíà, óæå íà÷èíàÿ ïàíèêîâàòü.

Îíà ïîâåðòåëà ãîëîâîé è óâèäåëà, ÷òî Ëüþèñ íà ïåðâîé ïàðòå òàéêîì ïðîòÿãèâàåò åé åå ïåðî.

- Òû âèäåë ìîé àëüáîì? – ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.

Èçâèíÿÿñü, îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Óãðîæàþùàÿ ôèãóðà Ñíåéïà íàðèñîâàëàñü ìåæäó íèìè. Îí áðîñèë ÿäîâèòûé âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó ìàëü÷èêà.

- Åñëè âû íå ìå÷òàåòå î ïîâòîðíîì âûïîëíåíèè äàííîãî çàäàíèÿ, ÿ áû ïîñîâåòîâàë âàì ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòü âíèìàíèå íà âàøåì çåëüå, ìèñòåð Òàðñòîí, - åäêî áðîñèë ïðîôåññîð.

- Äà, ñýð, - îòâåòèë Ëüþèñ íàêëîíÿÿñü íàä êîòëîì.

- Âàì íóæíà ïîìîùü, ìèññ Õàððèñîí? – õîëîäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï.

- Íåò, ñýð.

Îí âûñîêîìåðíî ôûðêíóë è îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåå. Êîãäà ïðîôåññîð ïðîõîäèë ïî äðóãîìó ðÿäó, Ýëåí óñëûøàëà çâóê – Ñíåéï íîãîé çàöåïèë ÷òî-òî è ñëó÷àéíî îòôóòáîëèë. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è óâèäåëà, êàê åå àëüáîì ïðîåõàë ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ïî ïóòè òåðÿÿ ñòðàíèöû…

È Ñíåéï íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü åãî.

Â òó æå ñåêóíäó Ýëåí ïîáðîñàëà âñå ñîáðàííûå åþ âåùè íà ïîë è áðîñèëàñü ê íåìó. Íî ê òîìó ìîìåíòó, êàê îíà ñóìåëà äîáåæàòü, ïðîôåññîð óæå òùàòåëüíî èññëåäîâàë îáëîæêó åå àëüáîìà.

- Ñïàñèáî, ñýð, - êàê ìîæíî áåñïå÷íåé ïðîèçíåñëà Ýëåí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó çà àëüáîìîì.

Îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü è óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

- ß âèæó – âû õóäîæíèöà, ìèññ Õàððèñîí? – Ñíåéï äåðæàë àëüáîì â ðóêàõ, íå ïðîÿâëÿÿ íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ âåðíóòü åãî äåâóøêå.

Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê âñïûõíóëè åå ùåêè.

- Íåò, ñýð. Ñîâñåì, íåò.

Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà íåå âçãëÿäîì, â êîòîðîì ñìåøàëàñü íàñìåøêà è óäèâëåíèå.

- Íàñêîëüêî ÿ âèæó íà îáëîæêå ýòîãî àëüáîìà íàïèñàíî âàøå èìÿ. È îí, êàæåòñÿ, ïîëîí íàáðîñêîâ, - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí è ùåëêíóë çàñòåæêîé.

- Çäåñü òîëüêî ãëóïûå íåêðàñèâûå ýñêèçû, ñýð, - ñëàáî âîçðàçèëà îíà.

Åå ðóêà âñå åùå òÿíóëàñü çà àëüáîìîì, íî ïðîôåññîð ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî èãíîðèðîâàë ýòî. Ýëåí çàäóìàëàñü î âîçìîæíîñòè âûõâàòèòü àëüáîì èç åãî ðóê. Ïëåâàòü íà ïîñëåäñòâèÿ. Âñå ðàâíî ýòî áóäåò ëó÷øå, ÷åì ïîçâîëèòü åìó óâèäåòü ïîñëåäíèå ðèñóíêè. Ñåêóíäó ñïóñòÿ îíà ïîòåðÿëà ñâîé øàíñ.

- Î, ÿ óâåðåí – âû ñëèøêîì ñêðîìíû, - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî íåå è íà õîäó ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿ ëèñòû, ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ èõ.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñýð, ÿ… - íà÷àëà îíà áåñïîìîùíî.

È â ýòîò ìîìåíò, Ýëåí óâèäåëà, êàê Ñíåéï çàìåð íà ñåðåäèíå øàãà. Åãî ñïèíà íàïðÿãëàñü. Âíèìàíèå ïðîôåññîðà ïðèêîâàë ðèñóíîê. Äåâóøêà ïîäíÿëàñü íà öûïî÷êè, ÷òîáû çàãëÿíóòü åìó ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. Ïî ìàëåíüêîìó êóñî÷êó ëèñòà, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà âèäåòü, Ýëåí óçíàëà ïåðâûé ðèñóíîê, êîòîðûé îíà ñäåëàëà ñåãîäíÿ. Òîò ðèñóíîê, íà êîòîðîì áûë èçîáðàæåí ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ.

Âðåìÿ, êàçàëîñü, îñòàíîâèëîñü. Ìûñëè õàîòè÷íî ìåòàëèñü.

*Òàê. Ëàäíî. Âñå íîðìàëüíî. Íåò, íå íîðìàëüíî. Âñå ïëîõî. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïëîõî. Íî âîçìîæíî, îí ïðîñòî áðîñèò àëüáîì íà ïîë îò îòâðàùåíèÿ…*

Íå ïîâåçëî…

Ýëåí ïîñìîòðåëà íà åãî ëèöî. Îíà îïðåäåëåííî ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïûòàåòñÿ ñîõðàíèòü íåéòðàëüíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, íî, êàê åé ïîêàçàëîñü, îíà ñìîãëà ðàçëè÷èòü ëåãêèé ñëåä òîãî, ÷òî îí øîêèðîâàí.

Ãîðëî åå ïåðåñîõëî. Ýëåí îòêðûâàëà è çàêðûâàëà ðîò, áåçóñïåøíî äóìàÿ î òîì, ÷òî áû ñêàçàòü. Îíà îò÷àÿííî ïîãëÿäåëà íà Àíæ, íî ïîäðóãà áûëà ñòîëü îçàáî÷åíà óáîðêîé, ÷òî íè÷åãî âîêðóã íå çàìå÷àëà. Ëüþèñ áðîñàë íà íåå îáåñïîêîåííûå âçãëÿäû, íî îí êîíå÷íî íå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü âåñü óæàñ åå ïîëîæåíèÿ.

Åå ãîëîâà îïÿòü ïîøëà êðóãîì.

*Ëàäíî. Îí ïîêà íå êðè÷èò. Òîëüêî çàìåð è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ðèñóíîê. Íó äàâàé æå, Ñíåéï. Çàêðîé àëüáîì. Äàâàé. Çàõëîïíè åãî. Âûñêàæè ñâîå îòâðàùåíèå êî ìíå. Ñíèìè áàëëû ñ Ðàâåíêëî. Ïðèêàæè ìíå áðîñèòü ðèñóíêè â êîòåë ñ Çàëüåì Ðàñïàäà. È âñå. Êîíåö èñòîðèè. Íåìíîãî ïðàêòèêè è ÿ ïðèâûêíó ïîëüçîâàòü ëåâîé ðóêîé.*

Ñíåéï ïåðåâåðíóë ëèñò.

Ýëåí ñäåëàëà øàã íàçàä, êàê áóäòî ýòî ñïàëî áû åå îò âçðûâà, êîòîðûé îíà æäàëà è êîòîðûé áûë íåèçáåæåí. Îíà îêèíóëà êëàññ âçãëÿäîì. Áîëüøèíñòâî ñòóäåíòîâ âñå åùå áûëè ïîãëîùåíû ñâîèìè çåëüÿìè, íî íåêîòîðûå óæå òàðàùèëèñü íà ïðîôåññîðà, êîòîðûé çàìåð, óñòàâèâøèñü â àëüáîì.

Ýëåí ïîñìåëà áðîñèòü âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà. Îí ìîðãíóë è íåìíîãî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, êàê áû ìåíÿÿ óãîë çðåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷øå âèäåòü. Íà ìãíîâåíèå, îíà ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî óãîëêè åãî ðòà çàäðîæàëè. Íå îò ãíåâà. Êàê áóäòî áû îí áîðîëñÿ ñ ñîáîé, ÷òîáû íå óëûáíóòüñÿ.

Òàê. Ýòî óæå èíòåðåñíî. Ýëåí çíàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï è Ìàêãîíàãàëë íåäîëþáëèâàþò äðóã äðóãà è ïîääåðæèâàþò ÷èñòî ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ïîñëå òîãî êàê â Õîãâàðòñ ïîñòóïèë Ïîòòåð, Ãðèôôèíäîð îòîáðàë ëèäåðñòâî ó Ñëèçåðèíà. È âîçìîæíî (ýòî ëèøü ïðåäïîëîæåíèå) Ñíåéïó ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü, êàê îíà ïîèçäåâàëàñü íàä åãî ñòðîãîé è áëàãîïðèñòîéíîé êîëëåãîé. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ åãî ÷óâñòâî þìîðà âñåãäà èìåëî ÿçâèòåëüíûé õàðàêòåð. Îí óïèâàåòñÿ ïîäîáíûìè øóòî÷êàìè. Õì, êîíå÷íî, ïîêà îíè íå çàòðîíóëè åãî.

*Òàê, õîðîøî. ×óäà ïîõîæå íå ïðîèçîéäåò. Îí ñî ìíîé ðàñêâèòàåòñÿ. Íî âîçìîæíî, âñå áóäåò íå íàñòîëüêî ñåðüåçíî. Âîçìîæíî îí íàçíà÷èò ìíå âçûñêàíèå, è ÿ áóäó ãîä âûëèçûâàòü êàñòðþëè. Èëè ïðåâðàòèò ìåíÿ â áëàäæåð äî êîíöà êâèääè÷íîãî ñåçîíà. Õîòÿ îí, íàâåðíîå, ïîçâîëèò íà óðîêàõ ïî Çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ ñèë ïðàêòèêîâàòü íà ìíå íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ. Âîçìîæíî…*

Ýëåí ñëåãêà îõíóëà, ïîñêîëüêó Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïåðåâåðíóòü ëèñò. Øîðîõ áóìàãè ãðîìîì ïðîçâó÷àë ó íåå â óøàõ. Ñåêóíäó ñïóñòÿ, ðóêè ïðîôåññîðà íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî ñæàëè àëüáîì, ÷òî ó íåãî ïîáåëåëè êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ.

*Èëè, âîçìîæíî, ÿ äîëæíà áóäó ïîöåëîâàòü ñâîþ çàäíèöó íà ïðîùàíüå.*


	4. Îôèñ Ñíåéïà

**Ãëàâà 4: Îôèñ Ñíåéïà.**

Öâåò ëèöà Ñíåéïà áûë, êîíå÷íî, âåñüìà áëåäåí è ïðè ëó÷øèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ. Íî ïîñêîëüêó Ýëåí ïðèñòàëüíî íà íåãî ñìîòðåëà, òî ñòàëà ñâèäåòåëüíèöåé òîãî, ÷òî äàæå åãî âîñêîâàÿ áëåäíîñòü ìîæåò ïðèíÿòü ïåïåëüíûé îòòåíîê. Õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, ãäå-òî óáàâèëîñü, à ãäå-òî ïðèáàâèëîñü, ïîñêîëüêó íà åãî ùåêàõ ãîðåëè äâà êðàñíûõ ïÿòíà. Ãóáû ïðîôåññîðà áûëè íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî ñæàòû, ÷òî ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àëè ïðèîáðåòàòü ñåðîâàòûé îòòåíîê. Â äîâåðøåíèè âñåãî âîçëå åãî ëåâîãî ãëàçà âçäóëàñü äîñòàòî÷íî çàìåòíàÿ ñèíÿÿ æèëêà. Ýëåí çà÷àðîâàííî íàáëþäàëà çà åå õàîòè÷íîé ïóëüñàöèåé íà åãî âèñêå.

×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ åãî ðóê, òî îíè òàê ñèëüíî ñæàëè áóìàãó, ÷òî àëüáîì íà÷àë ïðîãèáàòüñÿ íàçàä. Ìóñêóëû íà íèõ âçäóëèñü íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî Ýëåí ìîãëà âèäåòü èõ ïåðåêàòû äàæå ïîä òîëñòîé òêàíüþ ðîáû.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä åãî ïðàâàÿ íîçäðÿ çàäåðãàëàñü, è îíè âìåñòå ñ âåíîé íà âèñêå îáðàçîâàëè î÷àðîâàòåëüíûé äóýò. Âäîáàâîê êî âñåìó, åãî áëåñòÿùèå ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ðåøèòåëüíî íå õîòåëè ìåíÿòü ñâîåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíè îñòåêëåíåëè. Ýëåí óæå ñòàëà íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî åãî õâàòèò àïîïëåêñè÷åñêèé óäàð, è îíà óéäåò îò âîçìåçäèÿ.

Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñïóñòÿ, åãî äèêî ðàñøèðåííûå ãëàçà ðåçêî ìåòíóëèñü ê åå ëèöó. ×òî æ, êàæåòñÿ åé íå ïðèõîäèòñÿ íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí ïîòåðÿåò ñîçíàíèå îò ãíåâà.

Ñ óñèëèåì Ñíåéï âòÿíóë âîçäóõ ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû, çàõëîïíóë àëüáîì è ïõíóë åãî ïîä ëåâóþ ðóêó. Îí ïðîøåë ê äâåðè êëàññíîé êîìíàòû è ðàñïàõíóë åå ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî òà îòëåòåëà ê ñòåíå, âûáèâ ðó÷êîé èç íåå êàìíè. Ïðîôåññîð âûòÿíóë ðóêó è óêàçàë íà êîðèäîð äëèííûì óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì ïðàâîé ðóêè.

- Â ìîé îôèñ! Íåìåäëåííî! – ïðîøèïåë îí.

Íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà íåå, Ñíåéï âûëåòåë â êîðèäîð. Ýëåí çàñòàâèëà ñâîè ïàðàëèçîâàííûå íîãè ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. Îíà ïî÷òè áåæàëà, íå ïîñïåâàÿ çà åãî øèðîêèìè øàãàìè. Ê òîìó æå, Ýëåí ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ãäå íàõîäèòüñÿ åãî îôèñ.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñýð, - âçìîëèëàñü îíà îò÷àÿííî.

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íàñòîëüêî ðåçêî, ÷òî äåâóøêà ïî÷òè óòêíóëàñü íîñîì â åãî ñïèíó. Çàòåì Ñíåéï ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ è ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ê íåé åùå áëèæå. Ýëåí ïîïûòàëàñü îòñêî÷èòü, íî åãî ðóêà óæå êðåïêî âöåïèëàñü â åå ëåâîå ïëå÷î… Ñëàâà áîãó, ÷òî íå â ãîðëî.

- ÇÀÒÊÍÈÑÜ!

Ýëåí ñæàëàñü. Îíà ïðèâûêëà ñëûøàòü îò íåãî îñêîðáëåíèÿ â ïðåóâåëè÷åííî âåæëèâîé ôîðìå. Äåâóøêà ÷àñòî ñëûøàëà, êàê îí ãîâîðèò «Ìîë÷àòü» èëè «Òèõî» ñâîèì øåëêîâèñòûì ãîëîñîì, íàïîëíåííûì óãðîçîé. Íî îíà íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëà, ÷òîáû îí êîìó-òî ñêàçàë «Çàòêíèñü».

Ñíåéï ðåçêî îòïóñòèë åå ïëå÷î, è Ýëåí åäâà óäåðæàëàñü îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîòåðåòü åãî. Ïðîôåññîð ñíîâà ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ñäåëàë åùå íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü ïåðåä äâåðüþ. Îí ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî, óêàçûâàÿ ïàëî÷êîé íà äâåðíîé ïðîåì, è îíà óñëûøàëà çâóê îòïèðàþùèõñÿ çàìêîâ. Ñíåéï ñåðäèòî ðàñïàõíóë åå è ñäåëàë ïðèãëàøàþùèé æåñò.

Ïîâåñèâ ãîëîâó, Ýëåí âîøëà âíóòðü, ÷óâñòâóÿ íà ñåáå åãî ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä. Îíà îñìîòðåëàñü, ðàññåÿííî îòìå÷àÿ ïðî ñåáÿ áîëüøîé ñòîë, íåñêîëüêî ñòóëüåâ, ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå êíèæíûå øêàôû è ïîëêè è õîëîäíûé, ïóñòîé êàìèí.

- Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ñíîâà áûë ñïîêîéíûé, ñàðäîíè÷åñêèé è íàäìåííûé. Íî îíà ìîãëà óëîâèòü ëåãêèé íàìåê ðâàíîñòè åãî äûõàíèÿ, êàê áóäòî áû îí ñ òðóäîì óïðàâëÿë ñèëîé è òåìáðîì ñâîåãî ãîëîñà. – È ïîæàëóéñòà, íè ê ÷åìó íå ïðèêàñàéòåñü.

Ñïîêîéñòâèþ, ñ êîòîðûì îí ãîâîðèë, ñèëüíî ïðîòèâîðå÷èë ãðîìêèé ñòóê, ñ êàêèì îí çàõëîïíóë äâåðü. Ñëåäîì ïîñëåäîâàëè ùåë÷êè çàïèðàþùèõñÿ çàìêîâ. Ýëåí áîðîëàñü ñ àáñóðäíûì æåëàíèåì çàõèõèêàòü. Åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîêàçàëîñü íåîáõîäèìûì çàïåðåòü åå? Ó íåå è â ìûñëÿõ íå áûëî óõóäøèòü ñâîå ïîëîæåíèå îñëóøàâøèñü åãî ïðèêàçà.

Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ñåëà íà ñòóë, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë ïåðåä ìàññèâíûì ñòîëîì. Ýëåí áûëà ïî÷òè óâåðåíà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ñåé÷àñ íà ïîëïóòè ê îôèñó Ôëèòâèêà â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò. Îí ïîêàæåò åìó ðèñóíêè, è îíè îáà ïðèäóò ñþäà. Îíà çàäðîæàëà, ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå, êîòîðîå áóäåò íàïèñàíî íà ìàëåíüêîì ëè÷èêå åå ãëàâû äîìà.

Ïîëçëè ìèíóòû, è Ýëåí íà÷èíàëà âñå áîëüøå íåðâíè÷àòü. Îíè óæå äîëæíû áûëè áûòü çäåñü. Èëè Ñíåéï ðåøèë, ÷òî åå ïðîñòóïîê íàñòîëüêî ñåðüåçåí, ÷òî íóæíî ñîáðàòü ïîáîëüøå ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé? Âîçìîæíî, îí ðåøèë ïîêàçàòü ðèñóíêè òàêæå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Áèííñó? Èëè äàæå Äàìáëüäîðó?

Åå ñåðäöå çàêîëîòèëîñü ñíîâà, â äîáàâîê êî âñåìó, çàáîëåëà åùå è ãîëîâà. Äåâóøêà ïðåäñòàâèëà Äàìáëüäîðà, âõîäÿùåãî ÷åðåç ýòó äâåðü è ñîîáùàþùåãî, ÷òî åå ïðèñóòñòâèå â øêîëå áîëåå íå æåëàòåëüíî. È òî, ÷òî îí óæå âûçâàë åå ðîäèòåëåé, êîòîðûå ñêîðî ïðèáóäóò è çàáåðóò åå. Òàê ÷òî îíà äîëæíà êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå ñîáðàòü âåùè è ñ ïîçîðîì ïîêèíóòü ñèå ìåñòî. Òàêæå, îíà ìîæåò áîëüøå íå ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà êàðüåðó âðà÷à, òàê êàê â Óíèâåðñèòåò åå íå ïðèìóò. Âîçìîæíî åå ëèøàò äàæå åå ïàëî÷êè.

Ýëåí ïðåäñòàâèëà, êàêîå îãîð÷åíèå áóäåò íàïèñàíî íà ëèöå åå ìàòåðè, êîòîðàÿ áîëüøå íå ñìîæåò õâàñòàòüñÿ ñâîèì äðóçüÿì, ÷òî åå äî÷ü õî÷åò áûòü âðà÷îì. Òåïåðü îíà áóäåò «Ýëåí Õàððèñîí – âåäüìà, êîòîðóþ èñêëþ÷èëè èç Õîãâàðòñà çà ðèñîâàíèå ïîðíîãðàôèè».

Ãîðÿ÷èå ñëåçû ïîòåêëè ïî åå ëèöó. Îíà ñïðÿòàëà ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ è íà÷àëà ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ âçàä è âïåðåä, à áîëüøàÿ ïóñòàÿ êîìíàòà ýõîì îòðàæàëà çâóêè åå ðûäàíèÿ. Òîëüêî êîãäà Ýëåí óñëûøàëà çâóêè øàãîâ çà äâåðüþ, îíà ñìîãëà êàê-òî óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû – îíà áûëà â îôèñå áîëåå äâóõ ÷àñîâ.

Ñëàáàÿ íàäåæäà çàðîäèëàñü âíóòðè íåå. Íè îäèí ñòóäåíò íå ïîêèíåò êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó, ïîêà Ñíåéï íå îòïóñòèò. Ýëåí óòåðëà ëèöî, âûñìîðêàëàñü è ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèâåñòè ñâîè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê.

Ïðåæäå âñåãî îíà èñêðåííå ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîçâîëèò êîìó-íèáóäü óâèäåòü ðèñóíîê, èçîáðàæàþùèé åãî ñàìîãî â ñòîëü íåïðèãëÿäíîì âèäå, íå çàâèñèìî îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî îí áûë ñåðäèò. Ïðîôåññîð áûë â áåøåíñòâå íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä, êîãäà íà óðîêå Çàùèòû îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ ïðîèçîøåë êàçóñ ñ áîããàðòîì. Åñëè ìûñëü î ñòóäåíòàõ, ïðåäñòàâëÿþùèõ åãî â ïëàòüå è øëÿïå, áûëà äîñòàòî÷íîé, ÷òîáû ðàçãíåâàòü åãî, âðÿä ëè îí ïîçâîëèò äåòàëÿì ïîðòðåòà, íàðèñîâàííîãî åþ, ñòàòü äîñòîÿíèåì ãëàñíîñòè. Âîçìîæíî Ñíåéï ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñàì ïðèäóìàåò äëÿ íåå íàêàçàíèå.

Ýëåí çàäðîæàëà. È ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ñàìîóñïîêîåíèåì? Ó Ñíåéï ñïîñîáåí èçîáðåñòè ñàìîå íåïðèÿòíîå íàêàçàíèå äëÿ íåå.

Ñ ýòîé ìûñëüþ â ãîëîâå, îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Ýëåí ó÷èëàñü â Õîãâàðòñå óæå áîëåå øåñòè ëåò è óìóäðèëàñü íè ðàçó íå ïîáûâàòü â îôèñå ó Ñíåéïà. Õîòÿ åé áûëî èñêðåííå æàëü, ÷òî ýòî âñå-òàêè ïðîèçîøëî.

Îí íå îñòàâèë íè îäíîé çàææåííîé ñâå÷è, à òàê êàê ñîëíöå óæå ïî÷òè ñåëî, â êàáèíåòå öàðèë ïîëóìðàê. Ýëåí ïîïûòàëàñü ðàññìîòðåòü, ÷òî æå áûëî â êîëáàõ, ñòîÿâøèõ íà ïîëêàõ, íî íå ñìîãëà. Âîçìîæíî îíà äîëæíà áûòü áëàãîäàðíîé çà ýòî.

Âíåçàïíî óæàñíàÿ ìûñëü çàñòàâèëà åå çàæìóðèòüñÿ: «Î áîæå ìîé! À ÷òî åñëè îí òàê ðàññåðäèëñÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ó íåãî íà ïîëêàõ äåéñòâèòåëüíî êîíñåðâèðîâàííûå ÷ëåíû?»

Â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò îíà íå ðåøàëàñü îòêðûòü ãëàçà, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ âîêðóã ïðîáèðêè ñ ïåíèñàìè. Ïîòîì îíà âîîáðàçèëà ñåáÿ, òùàòåëüíî ðàçäåëàííóþ ïî êóñî÷êàì, çàêîíñåðâèðîâàííóþ è ðàçëîæåííóþ ïî ïîëî÷êàì. Âîçìîæíî îò÷èñëåíèå íå òàêàÿ óæ è ïëîõàÿ âåùü â êîíöå êîíöîâ.

Ýëåí ïî÷òè ñ ðàäîñòüþ óñëûøàëà çâóê îòêðûâàåìîé äâåðè, ïîñêîëüêó ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï çàøåë â ñâîé îôèñ.

Ïî÷òè.


	5. Êîíòðàêò

**Ãëàâà 5: Êîíòðàêò.**

- Ëþìîñ! – ïðîçâó÷àë ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà îò äâåðè.

Ïîëóòåìíûé îôèñ çàñèÿë ìíîæåñòâîì ñâå÷åé. Ýëåí áîÿçëèâî ïîêîñèëàñü íà ïîëêè, íî êîëáû íà íèõ ëèøèëèñü ñâîåé æóòêîé èððåàëüíîñòè, õîòÿ èõ ñîäåðæèìîå áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî îòâðàòèòåëüíî. Íó… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå â íèõ íå áûëî ÷ëåíîâ è äðóãèõ ÷àñòåé ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî òåëà.

Îíà óñëûøàëà, êàê ïðîôåññîð çàêðûë äâåðü è ïðîáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå îïÿòü çàïåðëî çàìêè. Òàêæå ðàçäàëñÿ ãðîìêèé øëåïîê – ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî, Ñíåéï áðîñèë ê íîãàì Ýëåí åå ðþêçàê. Ñêâîçü äûðó â íåì îíà óâèäåëà ñâîè øêîëüíûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè, íåáðåæíî íàêèäàííûå â íåãî è ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, ëåæàùóþ ñâåðõó.

Ýëåí ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, êàê ðàç, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êàê Ñíåéï ñåðäèòî õëîïíóë åå àëüáîìîì ïî ñâîåìó ðàáî÷åìó ñòîëó è ñåë íà ñâîå ìåñòî, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè è â óïîð ðàññìàòðèâàÿ åå. Ïðîøëî îêîëî ìèíóòû ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí íàðóøèë òèøèíó.

- ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âû ïðîÿâëÿåòå èíòåðåñ ê îáëàñòè Ìàãè÷åñêîé Ìåäèöèíû, ìèññ Õàððèñîí? – åãî ãîëîñ áûë îïàñíî òèõ.

- Äà, ñýð.

- Òîãäà äîëæåí ëè ÿ ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî âàøè ðèñóíêè ÿâëÿþòñÿ íè÷åì èíûì, êàê ïðîÿâëåíèåì ëþáîïûòñòâà ê ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé àíàòîìèè? – áðîñèë îí ñóõî.

Ýëåí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è îïóñòèëà ãëàçà.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåé, ìíå òàê æàëü…

Îí ðåçêî âçìàõíóë ïðàâîé ðóêîé, çàñòàâëÿÿ åå çàìîë÷àòü.

- Î, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî âû Î×ÅÍÜ ñîæàëååòå â äàííûé ìîìåíò, ìèññ Õàððèñîí. Ëþäè ïîéìàííûå çà ðóêó çà íåäîñòîéíûì äåëîì îáû÷íî ñîæàëåþò, - Ñíåéï ïîñòàâèë ëîêòè íà ñòîë è íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåé. – Òîëüêî ñîæàëåþò îíè î òîì, ÷òî áûëè ïîéìàíû, - äîáàâèë îí ñàðäîíè÷åñêè.

- Íî, ñýð, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî…

Ïðîôåññîð çàêðûë ãëàçà è çàøèïåë.

- Ìèññ Õàððèñîí!

Îíà çàõëîïíóëà ðîò.

Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è âçäîõíóë.

- Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ÷òî ìíå íå íóæíû âàøè èçâèíåíèÿ èëè îáúÿñíåíèÿ, - Ñíåéï çëîáíî óëûáíóëñÿ è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. – Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íå ñåé÷àñ. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, ÿ ïðåäëîæèë áû âàì ïîìàëêèâàòü. Äëÿ âàøåé æå ïîëüçû.

Ýëåí êèâíóëà.

*Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îí âåðíóëñÿ ê «ïîìàëêèâàé» âìåñòî «çàòêíèñü»*

Åãî òåìíûå ãëàçà ïðèñòàëüíî èçó÷àëè åå. Ó Ýëåí çàêðàëîñü ïîäîçðåíèå, ÷òî îí âñå åùå îáäóìûâàåò òî, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü.

- Ñêîëüêî âàì ëåò?

Îíà ìîðãíóëà. Ýòîãî âîïðîñà îíà óæ òî÷íî íå îæèäàëà.

- Âîñåìíàäöàòü.

Ñíåéï íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, âíèìàòåëüíî åå îñìàòðèâàÿ.

- Ó âàñ î÷åíü ðàíî áûë äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ â ýòîì ãîäó, - ñëåãêà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ îí.

*Îí ÷òî, íå âåðèò ìíå? Ïðîñòîé âîïðîñ äëÿ ïðîâåðêè øêîëüíûõ ðåêîðäîâ, íå òàê ëè?*

- Âîîáùå-òî îí áûë â ïðîøëûé âòîðíèê, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà Ýëåí.

Íåëåïûå ìûñëè ïîì÷àëèñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå.

*À âåäü âû íå êóïèëè ìíå ïîäàðîê! Äàæå íå ïîñëàëè îòêðûòêó! Íó ëàäíî, ïåðåæèâó. Äàâàéòå ïîæìåì äðóã äðóãó ðóêè è ðàçîéäåìñÿ ñ ìèðîì. OK?*

- Õîðîøî, - çàêëþ÷èë îí.

Ïðîôåññîð íàêëîíèëñÿ è îòêðûë ÿùèê ñâîåãî ñòîëà. Ýëåí óñëûøàëà øîðîõ ïåðåáèðàåìûõ áóìàã. Êîãäà îí ðàñïðÿìèëñÿ, îíà óâèäåëà ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà, çàæàòûé ó íåãî â ðóêå.

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ó âàñ åñòü þðèäè÷åñêîå ïðàâî ïîäïèñàòü ýòî, - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë îí, ïîäîäâèãàÿ ê íåé ïåðãàìåíò.

Îçàäà÷åííàÿ, Ýëåí ïîòÿíóëàñü çà äîêóìåíòîì. Ïîäíÿâ áðîâü, îíà ïðî÷èòàëà òî, ÷òî áûëî íàïèñàíî íà ïåðãàìåíòå.

_ß _______________________________ ñâèäåòåëüñòâóþ Ìèíèñòåðñòâó Ìàãèè, ÷òî ÿ äàë(à) ïðîôåññîðó Ñåâåðóñó Ñíåéïó, ìàñòåðó çåëèé Õîãâàðòñêîé Øêîëû ×àðîäåéñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà ìîå ïîëíîå è äîáðîâîëüíîå ñîãëàñèå ïðèíÿòü äîçó __________________ ._

_ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñîòðóäíè÷àþ ñ öåëüþ ïîëó÷åíèÿ æèçíåííî âàæíûõ äàííûõ, íåîáõîäèìûõ äëÿ áåçîïàñíîñòè ïðàâèòåëüñòâà, è ÷òî ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ îñîçíàþ îïàñíîñòè, ñâîéñòâåííûå ìîåìó ó÷àñòèþ â ïðîåêòå. Äàëåå çàÿâëÿþ, ÷òî ÿ îñâîáîæäàþ Ìèíèñòåðñòâî Ìàãèè, Øêîëó Õîãâàðòñ, äèðåêòîðà øêîëû Àëüáóñà Äàìáëüäîðà è ïðîôåññîðà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà îò ëþáîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè çà ëþáûå ïîáî÷íûå ýôôåêòû è ïîñëåäñòâèÿ, âûòåêàþùèå èç ïðèåìà äàííîãî çåëüÿ._

_Ïîäïèñàíî:_

__________________________________________________________________________

_Ðóêîâîäèòåëü ýêñïåðèìåíòà:_

__________________________________________________________________________

Ýëåí â øîêå óñòàâèëàñü íà Ñíåéïà.

- ×òî ýòî?

Îí âçäîõíóë è îòêèíóë íàçàä ãîëîâó , îäíîâðåìåííî ñöåïëÿÿ âïåðåäè ðóêè.

- Âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ýòî þðèäè÷åñêè äåéñòâèòåëüíûé êîíòðàêò â ôîðìå áëàíêà.

- Íî…

- Ìèññ Õàððèñîí, ÿ óâåðåí âû çíàåòå, ÷òî çâàíèå ìàñòåðà çåëèé äàåò ìíå ïðàâî çàíèìàòüñÿ áîëåå ñåðüåçíûìè âåùàìè, íåæåëè ïðîñòîå âäàëáëèâàíèå â ïóñòûå ãîëîâû ñòóäåíòîâ ýëåìåíòàðíûõ çíàíèé?

Îíà ìîë÷à êèâíóëà.

- Ìèíèñòåðñòâî Ìàãèè ïîëàãàåòñÿ íà ìîè èñêëþ÷èòåëüíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè ê èçãîòîâëåíèþ ìîùíûõ è îïàñíûõ çåëèé. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå ïîíÿòü çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòü Ìèíèñòåðñòâà â ïîäîáíûõ çåëüÿõ. Îñîáåííî â ýòî òðåâîæíîå âðåìÿ. À òàêæå è òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîñòîÿííî ñòðåìëþñü óëó÷øèòü ýôôåêòèâíîñòü ñâîèõ ðàçðàáîòîê.

Îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó. Ýëåí íå îòâå÷àëà.

- Èçãîòîâëåíèå è èñïûòàíèå ýòèõ çåëèé – áîëüøàÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ìèíèñòåðñòâî äîëæíî áûòü àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíî â åãî ýôôåêòèâíîñòè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðèìåíÿòü. È ïîýòîìó, - Ñíåéï óêàçàë íà ïåðãàìåíò. – ß íóæäàþñü â ïîìîùè äîáðîâîëüöåâ, êîòîðûå ïîìîãëè áû ìíå èñïûòàòü çåëüå ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ ñìîãó ïðåäîñòàâèòü åãî Ìèíèñòåðñòâó.

Ýëåí ïîïåðåìåííî ñìîòðåëà òî íà íåãî, òî íà äîêóìåíò ïåðåä ñîáîé. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà ïîòðÿñåííî è áîëüíîé.

- Òàê âû íå ïðîñòî ðåøèëè îòðàâèòü ìåíÿ. Âû ðåøèëè ñäåëàòü ýòî ñ ìîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî ñîãëàñèÿ? – çàäûõàÿñü çàÿâèëà îíà.

Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë.

- Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, ÿ íå ïëàíèðóþ îòðàâèòü âàñ.

Ýëåí âûãëÿäåëà íå óáåæäåííîé.

Îí íåäîáðîæåëàòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ è íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä.

- Âîîáùå-òî ÿ äàâíî ýêñïåðèìåíòèðîâàë ñ íîâîé ôîðìóëîé Veritaserum. È ìíå î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî âûÿñíèòü, êàê îíà ðàáîòàåò, - åãî óëûáêà ðàñøèðèëàñü. – È êîå-÷òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî âû áóäåòå ñîâåðøåííûì êàíäèäàòîì â ïîäîïûòíûå êðîëèêè.

Îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî è ñ òðóäîì ïðîãëîòèëà êîì â ãîðëå.

*Ñûâîðîòêà Ïðàâäû. Ñíåéï. Ì-äà, âîçìîæíî ÿä áûë áû ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíåå â êîíöå êîíöîâ.*

Ýëåí ñíîâà ïðî÷èòàëà äîãîâîð è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïðîôåññîðà. Îí âûãëÿäåë íåìíîãî íåòåðïåëèâûì.

- Ó âàñ íå áóäåò ïðàâà ïðèìåíèòü êî ìíå Veritaserum, åñëè ÿ íå ïîäïèøó ýòó áóìàãó? - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàëà îíà.

- Íåò.

- È âû íå ìîæåòå çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïîäïèñàòü åå, - äîáàâèëà Ýëåí ñ ëåãêèì âûçîâîì.

Ñíåéï õîëîäíî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Êîíå÷íî æå íåò, ìèññ Õàððèñîí. Åñëè õîòèòå, âû ìîæåòå ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ ïîêèíóòü ìîé êàáèíåò.

Äåâóøêà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íà íåãî ñìîòðåëà.

Ñíåéï ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà àëüáîì, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ëåæàë íà ñòîëå ìåæäó íèìè.

- Îäíàêî, åñëè âû ñäåëàåòå ýòî, ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåí îñòàâèòü ñåáå âàøè èíòåðåñíûå ðèñóíêè.

Îíà âïèëàñü â íåãî âçãëÿäîì.

- Âû çíàåòå, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - ïðîäîëæàë îí âñå òåì æå äîáðîæåëàòåëüíûì òîíîì, - Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óæå ïîïðîñèëà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé ïîääåðæàòü âàñ â âàøåì ñòðåìëåíèè áûòü ïðèíÿòîé â Óíèâåðñèòåò Ìàãè÷åñêîé Ìåäèöèíû.

Åå óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä, óáåäèë åãî â òîì, ÷òî îíà ýòîãî íå çíàëà.

- È êîíå÷íî æå Ôëèòâèê è Âåêòîð îõîòíî ïîääåðæèâàþò ýòî íà÷èíàíèå. Îíè ïðèñòàâàëè êî âñåì ïðîôåññîðàì â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé. Äàæå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîääåðæàëà èõ, - â åãî ãëàçàõ çàæåãñÿ ÿçâèòåëüíûé îãîíåê. – Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îíà ïðåäëîæèëà ïðîãîëîñîâàòü ïî ýòîìó âîïðîñó íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå âî âðåìÿ ñîâåùàíèÿ. Âîñòîðæåííàÿ ðåêîìåíäàöèÿ, ïîäïèñàííàÿ âñåìè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè Õîãâàðòñà ãàðàíòèðîâàëà áû âàì ñòîïðîöåíòíîå ïîñòóïëåíèå, íå òàê ëè?

Îí ëîâêî îòêðûë àëüáîì íà òîì ìåñòå, ãäå áûë íàðèñîâàí ïðîôåññîðà Áèííñ è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Ìîæåòå ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü êàê îíè îòíåñóòñÿ ê âàì, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ïîêàæó èì âàøè ðèñóíêè?

Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

- Âû øàíòàæèðóåòå ìåíÿ, - íàêîíåö ñìîãëà ïðîèçíåñòè Ýëåí.

- ×åïóõà, ìèññ Õàððèñîí. ß äàðóþ âàì âîçìîæíîñòü âûáîðà. Âû ðåøàåòå, êàê âàì ðàñïëà÷èâàòüñÿ çà ñâîå íåäîïóñòèìîå ïîâåäåíèå.

Ïðîôåññîð çàõëîïíóë àëüáîì è ñíîâà îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà.

- Íî ÿ ñîâåòóþ âàì ñâûêíóòüñÿ ñ ýòîé ìûñëüþ. Êàê è ìíîãèå èç íàñ, ÿ óâåðåí, âû ïîéìåòå, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî æèçíåííî âàæíûõ ðåøåíèé ïðèíèìàþòñÿ íàìè íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî æåëàåì ýòîãî, à ïîòîìó, òî ìû âûíóæäåíû äåëàòü ýòî.

*Æèçíåííàÿ ôèëîñîôèÿ Ñíåéïà. Íó è íó. Ìîæåò ìíå çàïèñàòü ýòî è çàïèõíóòü â ïå÷åíüå ñ ïðåäñêàçàíèÿìè áóäóùåãî?*

Ýëåí æåâàëà ãóáó è ïðèêèäûâàëà ñâîè âîçìîæíîñòè. Îíà óêàçàëà íà àëüáîì.

- À ÷òî áóäåò ñ ýòèì, åñëè ÿ ïîäïèøó êîíòðàêò?

Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Ïîñëå çàâåðøåíèÿ äâóõ ñåññèé ÿ âåðíó åãî âàì.

- Äâóõ? – ïåðåñïðîñèëà ïîðàæåííàÿ äåâóøêà.

- Äóìàéòå îá ýòîì, êàê î âçûñêàíèÿõ, ìèññ Õàððèñîí. Îäíî çà âàøó íåóäà÷ó óäåðæàòü âàøåãî ëåãêîìûñëåííîãî ïàðòíåðà îò ïîïûòêè ðàçðóøèòü øêîëó, à äðóãîå çà âàøó … õóäîæåñòâåííóþ íåîñìîòðèòåëüíîñòü.

Ýëåí ñìóòèëàñü ñ óñòàâèëàñü íà ñëîæåííûå íà êîëåíÿõ ðóêè.

- ß æäó, ìèññ Õàððèñîí.

Óãîëêîì ãëàçà îíà óâèäåëà, êàê åãî äëèííûé ïàëåö íà÷àë äâèãàòü ïåðãàìåíò ê íåìó.

Ýëåí ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó.

- Ñòîéòå.

Îí âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.

Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîòÿíóëàñü çà êîíòðàêòîì.

- ß ïîäïèøó.

Ñíåéï ïîäòîëêíóë åé ñâîè ïåðî è ÷åðíèëà ñ íåïðèÿòíûì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ.

- Ýòî ñàìîå ìóäðîå ðåøåíèå, èç âñåõ, ÷òî âû ïðèíÿëè çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü, ìèññ Õàððèñîí.

*Êîòîðîå òîëüêî äîêàçûâàåò íàñêîëüêî äðÿííîé ó ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ äåíü.*

Îíà òùàòåëüíî âûïèñàëà ñâîå èìÿ è ðàñïèñàëàñü â íóæíûõ ìåñòàõ. Çàòåì Ýëåí îòäåëà ïåðãàìåíò åìó.

Ñíåéï çàáðàë äîêóìåíò è íàïèñàë:

Veritaserum, ÑÅÊÐÅÒÍÀß-ÑËÓÆÁÀ-LW1

Ïîñëå ÷åãî íàïèñàë ñâîå èìÿ, ðàñïèñàëñÿ è ïîñòàâèë òåêóùóþ äàòó.

- Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ýòî äåëàòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?

Îí õîëîäíî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Íåò íèêàêèõ ïðè÷èí îòêëàäûâàòü ýòî.


	6. Ïåðâîå âçûñêàíèå

**Ãëàâà 6: Ïåðâîå «âçûñêàíèå».**

Ñíåéï òùàòåëüíî ñëîæèë äîêóìåíò ïîïîëàì è ïîëîæèë â êîíâåðò. Çàòåì îí âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, è êîíâåðò çàïå÷àòàëñÿ ÿðêî-êðàñíîé ïå÷àòüþ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè.

Ïðîôåññîð çàìåòèë ñ êàêèì èíòåðåñîì Ýëåí íàáëþäàåò çà åãî ìàíèïóëÿöèÿìè.

- ß äîëæåí êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå ïîñëàòü ñîâó â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî Ìàãèè ñ ïîäïèñàííûì âàìè äîãîâîðîì, Ìèññ Õàððèñîí. È êîíå÷íî æå ñ êîïèåé ìîåãî îò÷åòà.

- Îò÷åòà?

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ÷òî âñÿ ïðîöåäóðà î÷åíü ñòðîãî ðåãëàìåíòèðîâàíà Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. Îíî åäâà ëè ïîçâîëèëî ìíå ïðîäîëæàòü ýêñïåðèìåíòû, åñëè áû íå áûëî ïîëíîñòüþ èíôîðìèðîâàíî î êàæäîé äåòàëè ìîåé ðàáîòû.

- Ý-ý-ý…ñýð…

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ.

- Ìíå óæàñíî æàëü, ìèññ Õàððèñîí. Íî âû ïîäïèñàëè äîãîâîð. Òàê ÷òî îòñòóïàòü òåïåðü ïîçäíî. È ñìåþ âàñ óâåðèòü, ìèññ, ÷òî òåïåðü ÿ óïîëíîìî÷åí ïðîâåñòè ýòîò ýêñïåðèìåíò ñ èëè áåç âàøåãî ñîãëàñèÿ.

Ýëåí óæàñíî ïîêðàñíåëà.

- Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ òîëüêî õîòåëà ïîïðîñèòü âàñ… - îíà ñíîâà ñìóùåííî çàìîë÷àëà.

Ïðîôåññîð æäàë, íàñìåøëèâî ïîäíÿâ áðîâè.

Íàêîíåö, Ýëåí çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà.

- Âîîáùå-òî ÿ áû õîòåëà ïîñåòèòü äàìñêóþ êîìíàòó äî òîãî, êàê ìû íà÷íåì.

- Ïîíÿòíî, - îí ïîäíåñ ðóêó ê ëèöó, íî òàê è íå ñìîã ñêðûòü óõìûëêó, ïîÿâèâøóþñÿ íà åãî ëèöå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí óçíàë ïðè÷èíó åå çàìåøàòåëüñòâà.

Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ è îáîøåë âîêðóã ñòîëà. Îäíàêî îí ïîøåë íå ê äâåðè, à ê îáëèöîâàííîé äåðåâÿííûìè ïàíåëÿìè ñòåíå ïîçàäè Ýëåí. Ïðîôåññîð ïðîâåë êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ïî íåé è ñòåíà ìåäëåííî ðàçäâèíóëàñü, îòêðûâàÿ âàííóþ êîìíàòó.

- Áóäüòå ìîåé ãîñòüåé, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - ñêàçàë îí ñ ïðåóâåëè÷åííîé âåæëèâîñòüþ.

Îíà ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëàñü è ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîøëà ê ïîÿâèâøåìóñÿ äâåðíîìó ïðîåìó.

- Ñòåíà çàêðîåòñÿ àâòîìàòè÷åñêè, êîãäà âû îêàæåòåñü âíóòðè.

Ýòî, êàçàëîñü, íå óáåäèëî åå.

- È ñ îáðàòíîé ñòîðîíû äâåðè áóäåò îáûêíîâåííàÿ ðó÷êà.

Ýëåí êèâíóëà è âîøëà âíóòðü. Ñòåíà íåìåäëåííî ñîìêíóëàñü ïîçàäè íåå. Ýëåí îêàçàëàñü â ìàëåíüêîé èäåàëüíî ÷èñòîé êîìíàòå, â êîòîðîé áûëè òîëüêî ðàêîâèíà è òóàëåò. Îíà îãëÿíóëàñü è äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáíàðóæèëà íà äâåðè ñòàðîìîäíóþ ìåäíóþ ðó÷êó.

Ýëåí çàäàëàñü âîïðîñîì, ñêîëüêî åùå òàéíûõ êîìíàò ðàçáðîñàíî ïî Õîãâàðòñó. Ïîäóìàâ, îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï çíàåò ïî÷òè âñå èç íèõ. Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí âñåãäà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ â ñàìûõ íåîæèäàííûõ ìåñòàõ è â ñàìîå íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ. Õîäèëè äàæå ñëóõè î òîì, ÷òî îí àíèìàã è ìîæåò ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â ëåòó÷óþ ìûøü.

Äåâóøêà âçäîõíóëà. Íà ñàìîì äåëå îíà íå íóæäàëàñü â òóàëåòå, íî òàê êàê îíà óæå çäåñü…

Ïîñëå, Ýëåí âûìûëà ðóêè è ïîñìîòðåëà â íåáîëüøîå çåðêàëî íàä ðàêîâèíîé.

- Ïðèâåò. – ðàäè ýêñïåðèìåíòà ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.

Îòâåòà íå áûëî.

*Íó, ýòî íå óäèâèòåëüíî. Âðÿä ëè Ñíåéï õîòåë çåðêàëî, êîòîðîå ïîñòîÿííî îáñóæäàëî áû åãî æåëòûå çóáû è ãðÿçíûå âîëîñû.*

Ýëåí ïîäñêî÷èëà, ïîñêîëüêó óñëûøàëà ãðîìêè ñòóê â äâåðü ñ âíåøíåé ñòîðîíû.

- Âàì íå õîðîøî, ìèññ Õàððèñîí? – â åãî ãîëîñå íå áûëî è íàìåêà íà áåñïîêîéñòâî. Ñêîðåå îí áûë ðàçäðàæåííûì.

- ß ñåé÷àñ âûéäó! – ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà.

Ëàäíî, îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî èñ÷åðïàëà óæå âñå îïðàâäàíèÿ, ÷òîáû îòñðî÷èòü íåèçáåæíîå. Ýëåí îïîëîñíóëà ëèöî õîëîäíîé âîäîé, âûòåðëàñü îäíèì èç âåñÿùèõ íà ñòåíå ïîëîòåíåö è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëàñü â çåðêàëî. Åå ãëàçà áûëè åùå êðàñíûìè ïîñëå ñëåç. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà áëåäíîé è èñïóãàííîé. Âîçìîæíî áûë øàíñ, ÷òî îí ñæàëèòüñÿ íàä íåé.

Ýëåí ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è îòêðûëà äâåðü.

Ñíåéï ñíîâà ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì è ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì ïîäíÿë íà íåå ãëàçà, êîãäà îíà ïîÿâèëàñü èç âàííîé è ñòåíà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè çàêðûëàñü çà íåé. Îí íå âûêàçàë íè ìàëåéøåãî ñîñòðàäàíèÿ åå òåêóùèì ñîñòîÿíèåì.

Íà åãî ñòîëå áëèæå ê åå ñòóëó ñòîÿë ìàëåíüêèé ñòåêëÿííûé ïóçûðåê. Ýëåí âèäåëà ìíîæåñòâî òàêèõ â áîëüíèöå, êîãäà ïîìîãàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Íî êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñòàÿ æèäêîñòü â ýòîì ïóçûðüêå, êàçàëîñü, çëîâåùå ñâåðêàëà â ñâåòå ñâå÷åé.

- Ñàäèòåñü.

Ýëåí ñåëà è ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó ê ïóçûðüêó. Îíà âçÿëà åãî è ñî ñòðàõîì èçó÷àëà.

- Ñêîëüêî èç ýòîãî ÿ äîëæíà âûïèòü?

- Âñå, - ñâàðëèâî îòâåòèë îí.

Äåâóøêà íåäîâåð÷èâî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.

- Îáû÷íî òðåáóåòñÿ òîëüêî òðè êàïëè Veritaserum äëÿ íåîáõîäèìîãî ýôôåêòà.

- Äà, íî ýòî ïðè èñïîëüçîâàíèè îáû÷íîé ôîðìóëû. À, êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë, ýòî ýêñïåðèìåíòàëüíàÿ ôîðìóëà. Ñþäà äîáàâëåíî íåñêîëüêî íîâûõ êîìïîíåíòîâ. È äëÿ èõ áàëàíñèðîâêè íàäî áûëî íåìíîãî ðàçáàâèòü èñõîäíîå çåëüå. Òàê ÷òî âàì íåîáõîäèìî âûïèñü ÂÑÅ.

Ýëåí îñòîðîæíî îòêóïîðèëà ïóçûðåê è ïîäíåñëà åãî ê ãóáàì. Åå ðóêà äðîæàëà, íî îíà ñóìåëà íå ïðîëèòü çåëüå, ïîäíîñÿ åãî êî ðòó. Íåñêîëüêî êàïåëü óïàëî íà åå ÿçûê. Çåëüå ïî âêóñó íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àëîñü îò îáû÷íîé âîäû. Ýëåí ãëîòíóëà áîëüøå è ïîñìîòðåëà ñêîëüêî åùå îñòàëîñü â áóòûëî÷êå. Îíà ïîäíÿëà âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà è óâèäåëà, ÷òî òîò íàõìóðèâøèñü ñìîòðèò íà íåå, à åãî ïàëüöû ñåðäèòî âðàùàþò ïàëî÷êó â âîçäóõå.

- ß ïðåäëàãàþ âàì ïðîäîëæèòü, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - ïðîøèïåë îí.

Ýëåí ïîñìîòðåëà íà åãî ïàëî÷êó è âçäîõíóëà. Îíà áûñòðî íàêëîíèëà ïóçûðåê, âûïèëà îñòàâøååñÿ çåëüå è ïîñòàâèëà åãî íà ñòîë.

- À òåïåðü. Ðàçâå ýòî áûëî òàê òðóäíî? – ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, áåðÿ â ðóêó ïåðî è êëàäÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé ÷èñòûé ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà.

- Íåò, íèñêîëüêî, - Ýëåí ìîðãíóëà. Ó íåå íå áûëî àáñîëþòíî íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ îòâå÷àòü íà ÷èñòî ðèòîðè÷åñêèé âîïðîñ, íî åå ðîò è ãîëîñîâûå ñâÿçêè áûñòðî îòâåòèëè, ñðàçó ïîñëå åãî ïðîñëóøèâàíèÿ.

Ñíåéï ïîíèìàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ è îêóíóë ïåðî â ÷åðíèëà.

- Êàê âû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåòå?

- Ó ìåíÿ äèêîå æåëàíèå ñêàçàòü âàì – Ïîøåë òû! – áûñòðî è àáñîëþòíî ÷åñòíî îòâåòèëà îíà.

Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû âîçìóòèòüñÿ, Ñíåéï êàçàëîñü òîëüêî ðàçâåñåëèëñÿ. Îí ìÿãêî óñìåõíóëñÿ è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ çàïèñûâàòü.

- Âîîáùå-òî ÿ èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ âàøèì ôèçè÷åñêèì ñîñòîÿíèåì, íî âàø îòâåò óâåðèë ìåíÿ â òîì, ÷òî çåëüå îêàçûâàåò æåëàåìûé ýôôåêò, - îòìåòèë îí.

- Âû íà ñàìîì äåëå çàïèñûâàåòå âñå, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ? – ñ óæàñîì âîñêëèêíóëà äåâóøêà.

Îí îòëîæèë ïåðî è íà ìãíîâåíèå çëîáíî åé óëûáíóëñÿ. Åãî ãëàçà åùå íèêîãäà íå ñâåðêàëè íàñòîëüêî åõèäíî.

- Âîîáùå-òî íåò, ìèññ Õàððèñ. ß ïðîñòî äåëàþ çàïèñü ñâîèõ íàáëþäåíèé îòíîñèòåëüíî òîãî, íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî íà âàñ âîçäåéñòâóåò çåëüå, íàñêîëüêî òðóäíî âàì íå îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñû è ñêîëüêî èíôîðìàöèè âû æåëàåòå îòêðûòü áåç äîïîëíèòåëüíîãî ïîáóæäåíèÿ. Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ÷òî íèêòî âíå ýòîé êîìíàòû íå óçíàåò òîãî, î ÷åì ÿ âàñ ñïðàøèâàë, è ÷òî âû îòâå÷àëè.

Ñíåéï âíîâü âçÿë ïåðî.

- Äàâàéòå íà÷íåì ñ ÷åãî-íèáóäü áåçîáèäíîãî, - îí ðàçäóìûâàë âñåãî ìãíîâåíèå. – Êàêîå âàøå ïîëíîå èìÿ?

Ýëåí ñãëîòíóëà.

- Ýëåí Ãîðòåíçèÿ Õàððèñîí.

Ïðîôåññîð ìèëîñåðäíî ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðåâðàòèòü ôûðêàíüå â êàøåëü.

- Ãîðòåíçèÿ?

Îíà âçäîõíóëà.

- Ó ìåíÿ áûëà òåòÿ, êîòîðóþ çâàëè Ãîðòåíñ, è îòåö îáåùàë íàçâàòü ìåíÿ â åå ÷åñòü. Ìîÿ ìàìà æå ðåøèëà, ÷òî Ãîðòåíçèÿ ëó÷øå ñî÷åòàåòñÿ ñ ìîèì ïåðâûì èìåíåì è ôàìèëèåé.

- Âû äîëæíû áûòü áëàãîäàðíû ñâîåé òåòå çà òî, ÷òî îíà íàãðàäèëà âàñ òàêèì … óíèêàëüíûì èìåíåì.

- ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî îíà ãîðèò â àäó, - Ýëåí çàêàòèëà ãëàçà. Âåëèêîëåïíî, òåïåðü îíà ãîâîðèò òàêèå âåùè, à âåäü îí äàæå íå çàäàë åé ïðÿìîé âîïðîñ.

Îí ïðîäîëæèë åå ñïðàøèâàòü î òîì, ãäå è êîãäà îíà áûëà ðîæäåíà, êàêîå åå ëþáèìîå áëþäî è öâåò, ïðåäïî÷èòàëà ëè îíà ÿéöà âñìÿòêó èëè ÿè÷íèöó…

- Ó âàñ åñòü áðàòüÿ èëè ñåñòðû?

- Íåò.

- Âàøè ðîäèòåëè åùå æèâû?

- Äà.

- Îíè ñ÷àñòëèâû â áðàêå?

Îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, íî ñëîâà óæå ëåòåëè èç åå ðòà.

- Íåò, íå îñîáåííî.

- Õì, - îí çàäóì÷èâî êðóòèë â ðóêå ïåðî. Êàæåòñÿ ïðîôåññîð áûë ðàä, ÷òî íàòîëêíóëñÿ íà ÷òî-òî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîå äëÿ íåå. – Ïî÷åìó íåò?

Ýëåí âçäîõíóëà.

- Ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì ïîòîìó, ÷òî ìîé îòåö – ïîãàíûé áàáíèê, òðàõàþùèé ëþáóþ âåäüìó èëè ìàããëñêóþ æåíùèíó, êîòîðàÿ åìó äàñò, - âûïëþíóëà îíà.

Ñíåéï îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà è ñ èíòåðåñîì ðàññìàòðèâàë åå.

- À êàê âàøà ìàòü îòíîñèòüñÿ ê ýòîìó?

- Çàêðûëà íà âñå ãëàçà è òðàòèò äåíüãè ñ òîé æå ñêîðîñòüþ, ñ êàêîé èõ çàðàáàòûâàåò îòåö, - áûë æåñòêèé îòâåò.

Îí ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.

- È?

Äåâóøêà ñíîâà âçäîõíóëà.

- È ìå÷òàåò î òîì, ÷òîáû ÿ ñòàëà âðà÷îì è ñòàëà ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîé è ìàòåðèàëüíî íåçàâèñèìîé æåíùèíîé.

- Äåíüãè íàñòîëüêî âàæíû äëÿ íåå?

Ýëåí ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- Íåò. Îíà ñêîðåå ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ áåñïîëåçíîé è íåêîìïåòåíòíîé. Îíà òîëüêî çàêîí÷èëà Õîãâàðòñ, êîãäà âûøëà çàìóæ. Òåïåðü îíà õî÷åò ïðèâèòü ìíå óâåðåííîñòü â ñåáå è àìáèöèè.

Îí îïåðñÿ ðóêîé íà ñòîë è ïîëîæèë íà íåå ãîëîâó. Åãî òåìíûå ãëàçà âíèìàòåëüíî çà íåé íàáëþäàëè.

- Ðàçâå âû íå õîòèòå áûòü âðà÷îì?

Åå ãóáû íåìíîãî çàäðîæàëè.

- Õî÷ó. Êàæåòñÿ. Ïðîñòî ìíå íå äàåòñÿ íèêàêîãî âûáîðà. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ãîæóñü äëÿ ýòîãî. Íî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ õî÷åò… - îíà ñ ñèëîé ñæàëà çóáû è ñóìåëà óäåðæàòüñÿ è íå äîáàâèòü «åùå êîå-÷åãî».

Â åãî ãëàçàõ ñâåðêíóë èíòåðåñ. Ñíåéï óáðàë ðóêó îò ïîäáîðîäêà è ñíîâà âçÿëñÿ çà ïåðî. Îí îïóñòèë ïåðî â ÷åðíèëà è íàïèñàë â ñâîåì ïåðãàìåíòå:

_Ñóáúåêò îáëàäàåò èíòåíñèâíîé ñèëîé âîëè. Â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò ïîñëå íà÷àëà îïðîñà, îíà íàó÷èëàñü ðåäàêòèðîâàòü íåêîòîðûå èç ñâîèõ îòâåòîâ òàê, ÷òîáû âîñïðåïÿòñòâîâàòü ñåáå äàâàòü äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ._

Íî ïðîôåññîð íå ñîáèðàëñÿ äàâàòü åé âîçìîæíîñòü óéòè îò ïîëíîãî îòâåòà.

- ×åãî åùå âû õîòèòå?

Ýëåí ñèëüíî ïîêðàñíåëà.

- Áûòü õóäîæíèöåé.

Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, îæèäàÿ ïðåçðèòåëüíîãî ñìåõà. Âìåñòî ýòîãî, äåâóøêà óñëûøàëà øåëåñò ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåìûõ ñòðàíèö. Ýëåí îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà åãî, ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî ïðîñìàòðèâàþùåãî åå ðèñóíêè. Íåïîðíîãðàôè÷åñêèå.

- Ó âàñ åñòü òàëàíò, ìèññ Õàððèñ, - ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áûë ìÿãîê è äàëåê îò îñìåÿíèÿ.

- Ñïàñèáî, - îíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî îøåëîìëåíà, ÷òî íå ñìîãëà ïðåïÿòñòâîâàòü ýòîìó ñëîâó ñëåòåòü ñ åå ãóá.

Îí ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà â àëüáîì è ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî ïîäæàë ãóáû.

- Ê ñîæàëåíèþ âîëøåáíûé ìèð íå èíòåðåñóåò ýòîò ñïåöèôè÷åñêèé âèä èñêóññòâà.

- Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà êàðòèíû íå îæèâëåíû ìàãèåé, - áûë åå îæåñòî÷åííûé îòâåò.

- Èìåííî.

Ìãíîâåíèå îáà ìîë÷àëè.

- Õîðîøî, - Ñíåéï ðàñòÿãèâàë ñëîâà. – Âû âñåãäà ìîæåòå áûòü âðà÷îì ñ òàëàíòîì õóäîæíèêà. Õîòÿ ñîâìåñòèòü ðàáîòó è õîááè áóäåò íåïðîñòî.

Ýëåí íàñìåøëèâî íà íåãî ñìîòðåëà.

- Âàø òàëàíò âñåãäà áóäåò ñ âàìè. Íî øàíñ ïîëó÷èòü ìåäèöèíñêîå îáðàçîâàíèå ó âàñ áóäåò òîëüêî îäèí. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî þíàÿ ëåäè âàøåãî óìà íå äîëæíà óïóñêàòü âîçìîæíîñòü, èäóùóþ åé ïðÿìî â ðóêè.

Îíà âûãëÿäåëà ïîòðÿñåííîé. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, Ñíåéï ñêàçàë åé äâà êîìïëèìåíòà â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò.

Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ è îòëîæèë àëüáîì, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñâîåé ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîé çàäà÷å – çàäàâàòü åé íåóäîáíûå âîïðîñû.

- Ïî÷åìó âû ïëîõî çàíèìàåòåñü íà Çåëüÿõ â ýòîì ãîäó?

Ýëåí ñãëîòíóëà, ïîðàæåííàÿ ñòîëü ðåçêîé ñìåíîé òåìû.

- Ïîòîìó, ÷òî Àíæ – ïàðøèâûé ïàðòíåð.

Ïðîôåññîð ôûðêíóë.

- Òîãäà ïî÷åìó âû íå âûáåðåòå ñåáå äðóãîãî?

- ß íå õî÷ó ðàíèòü åå ÷óâñòâà.

Îí çàêàòèë ãëàçà è íà÷åðêàë ïàðó ñòðîê íà ïåðãàìåíòå. Ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà êîñíóëàñü óãîëêîâ åãî ãóá. Ýëåí áûëà àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíà, ÷òî ïîñëåäóþùèå âîïðîñû åé î÷åíü íå ïîíðàâÿòñÿ.

- Êàæåòñÿ, âû î÷åíü õîðîøî ðàáîòàëè ñ ìèñòåðîì Òàðñòîíîì â ïðîøëîì ãîäó. Ïî÷åìó áû âàì ñíîâà íå áûòü ñ íèì ïàðòíåðàìè?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî Àíæ òîãäà áûëà áû ïàðòíåðàìè ñ Êðîóëîì, à îíè äðóã äðóãà òåïåðü íà äóõ íå ïåðåíîñÿò.

Ñíåéï ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî êðóòèë ñâîå ïåðî, ÿâíî òùàòåëüíî îáäóìûâàÿ ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ.

- Îíè áûëè ëþáîâíèêàìè?

- Íåò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÿ òàê äóìàþ, - íåîïðåäåëåííî îòâåòèëà îíà.

Ýëåí ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåóþòíî. Ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê äåâóøêà ïðèíÿëà Veritaserum, îíà âñå îñòðåå îùóùàëà ïîâûøåíèå òåìïåðàòóðû è âëàæíîñòè â îáëàñòè ìåæäó åå íîã. Åå ãëàçà ñ æàäíîñòüþ ñëåäîâàëè çà êàæäûì äâèæåíèåì ëîâêèõ ïàëüöåâ Ñíåéïà. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, Ýëåí ïîëíîñòüþ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà íèõ, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ îäíàêî … äðóãóþ ÷àñòü åãî òåëà è íàäåÿñü, ÷òî äàííàÿ ÷àñòü òåëà âûãëÿäèò íå òàê, êàê îíà èçîáðàçèëà åå íà ñâîåì ðèñóíêå.

Ïðîôåññîð ïîäîçðèòåëüíî åå ðàññìàòðèâàë.

- Íå ìîãëà æå ÿ ïîäîéòè è ñïðîñèòü åå îá ýòîì. Òàê ÷òî ÿ íå çíàþ, - áðîñèëà Ýëåí â ðàçäðàæåíèè.

- Ïîíÿòíî.

Îí îñòàâèë ïåðî â ïîêîå, ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ñòîë è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà.

- Âû è ìèñòåð Òàðñòîí ëþáîâíèêè?

- Íåò! – îòâåòèëà îíà, øîêèðîâàííàÿ òàêèì âîïðîñîì.

Åãî ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü.

- À ó âàñ áûë êîãäà-íèáóäü ëþáîâíèê?

- Íåò.

- Îí âàø «áîéôðåíä»? – êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì Ñíåéïó óäàëîñü çâó÷àòü ýòî ñëîâî êàê îñêîðáëåíèå.

- Íåò.

- À ó âàñ áûë êîãäà-íèáóäü áîéôðåíä, ìèññ Õàððèñîí?

- Íåò, - Ýëåí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà. – Ñýð, íå ìîãëè áû âû ñïðàøèâàòü î ÷åì-íèáóäü äðóãîì?

- Âû ÷óâñòâóåòå ñåáÿ íåëîâêî?

- Äà.

Åãî óëûáêà áûëà â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè íåïðèÿòíîé.

- Õîðîøî, - îí ñíîâà íà÷àë êðóòèòü ïåðî.

Äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå òðóñèêè ñòàëè ñûðûìè.

- Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ âñïîìèíàþ, êàê íà ïðîøëîãîäíåì Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì Áàëå âèäåë âàñ è ìèñòåðà Ãðàììèñà â êóñòàõ, îòêóäà âû óáåæàëè, êîãäà ÿ ñòàë ðàçäâèãàòü èõ, - ïðîõëàäíî çàìåòèë ïðîôåññîð.

- ß ïîøëà ñ íèì íà Áàë, íî îí íèêîãäà íå áûë ìîèì ïðèÿòåëåì, - âîçðàçèëà îíà.

- Òîãäà ÷òî æå âû äåëàëè â êóñòàõ?

- Âñå øëè òóäà. Ìû òîæå ïîøëè. À ïîòîì îí íà÷àë ìåíÿ öåëîâàòü, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû.

- Âàì ïîíðàâèëîñü? – ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áûë õîëîäåí è áåññòðàñòåí.

- Äà.

Íîçäðè ïðîôåññîðà ñëåãêà çàäðîæàëè. Îí ïîõîäèë íà ïàíòåðó, ãîòîâóþ ïðûãíóòü íà çàãíàííóþ â óãîë æåðòâó.

- Òàê ÷òî æå âàì ÍÅ ïîíðàâèëîñü?

Ïî åå ùåêå ñêàòèëàñü ñëåçà.

- Îí ñòàë ùóïàòü ìîþ ãðóäü.

- È? – åãî ãîëîñ áûë áåñïîùàäåí.

- È òîãäà ÿ îòîäâèíóëà åãî. À îí ñêàçàë: «ß òîëüêî õîòåë óâèäåòü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè òâîè òèòüêè òàêèå áîëüøèå, êàê êàæóòñÿ»! – Ýëåí âûçûâàþùå ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.

Äåâóøêà èçó÷àëà åãî òåìíûå áëåñòÿùèå ãëàçà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îí ñìîòðåë íà åå ëèöî, à íå íà åå ãðóäü, êàê îíà òîãî áîÿëàñü.

- Âû äåâñòâåííèöà, ìèññ Õàððèñ? – ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áûë íàñòîëüêî ìÿãîê, ÷òî Ýëåí åäâà åãî ñëûøàëà.

- Äà.

Ïðîôåññîð áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà åå àëüáîì.

- ß íàõîæó ýòî óäèâèòåëüíûì, ó÷èòûâàÿ âàøó îçàáî÷åííîñòü àêòîì êîèòóñà.

Ýòî íå áûë âîïðîñ, ïîýòîìó îíà íå äîëæíà áûëà îòâå÷àòü.

- Íî, âîçìîæíî, âû åùå íå âñòðåòèëè ìóæ÷èíó, êîòîðîãî áû çàõîòåëè âèäåòü ñâîèì ëþáîâíèêîì.

Ýëåí ïðîäîëæàëà ñâîþ ìîëèòâó.

*Ýòî íå áûëî âîïðîñîì. Òû íå îáÿçàíà îòâå÷àòü åìó.*

Ñíåéï îêóíóë ïåðî â ÷åðíèëà è íàïèñàë åùå íåñêîëüêî ñòðîê.

- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ê âàì åùå îäèí âîïðîñ, ìèññ Õàððèñîí.

*Î, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ñïðàøèâàéòå ìåíÿ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ âû õîòèòå ñïðîñèòü!*

- Õîòåëè áû, ÷òîáû ÿ äàë âàì ïðîòèâîÿäèå ê Veritaserum ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?

- Äà! – îíà áóêâàëüíî çàêðè÷àëà îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ.

Îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ è âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà åùå îäèí ñòåêëÿííûé ïóçûðåê. Íà ýòîò ðàç æèäêîñòü â íåì áûëà ÿðêî çåëåíîé.

Ýëåí ñõâàòèëà ñêëÿíêó è çàëïîì îñóøèëà åå. Çåëüå áûëî æóòêî ïðîòèâíûì íà âêóñ. Îíà ïîñòàâèëà ïóçûðåê íà ñòîë.

- Íó è êàê âàì âçûñêàíèå?

Äåâóøêà âïèëàñü â íåãî âçãëÿäîì. Îñêîðáëåíèå óæå õîòåëî ñëåòåòü ñ åå ãóá, íî îíà ïîäàâèëà â ñåáå òàêîå æåëàíèå.

- Ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî! – âûïëþíóëà îíà.

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ è ñäåëàë ïîñëåäíþþ çàïèñü â ïåðãàìåíòå.

- Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïðîòèâîÿäèå äîëæíî ñðàáîòàòü, - îí ïîëîæèë ïåðî, âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è âçìàõíóë åþ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê äâåðè. Ýëåí óñëûøàëà ùåë÷êè îòïèðàþùèõñÿ çàìêîâ.

- Âû ìîæåòå èäòè, ìèññ Õàððèñ.

Îíà áûñòðî âñêî÷èëà ñî ñòóëà è ïîäõâàòèâ ðþêçàê íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè. Åå ðóêà áûëà óæå íà äâåðíîé ðó÷êå, êîãäà äåâóøêà óñëûøàëà åãî ãîëîñ.

- Ìèññ Õàððèñ?

Ýëåí çàêóñèëà ãóáó è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó ëèöîì.

Ñíåéï íàïèñàë ÷òî-òî íà íåáîëüøîì ïåðãàìåíòå, ñëîæèë åãî ïîïîëàì è ïðîòÿíóë åé.

- Ïåðåäàéòå ýòî ìèññ Êàðâåð, êîãäà âåðíåòåñü ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó.

Ýëåí âûíóäèëà ñåáÿ âåðíóòüñÿ è ñîìêíóëà ïàëüöû íà ëèñòî÷êå, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü åãî. Ñíåéï íå îòïóñêàë ïåðãàìåíò.

- Âàøå ñëåäóþùåå âçûñêàíèå áóäåò â ÷åòûðå ÷àñà â ïÿòíèöó. Ñîâåòóþ âàì íå îïàçäûâàòü.

Îíà êèâíóëà.

Ïðîôåññîð ðàçæàë ïàëüöû, è îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ýëåí ñëåãêà ïîêà÷íóëàñü. Äåâóøêà, íå ãëÿäÿ, áðîñèëà ëèñòîê â ðþêçàê.

- Ïðèÿòíîãî âàì âå÷åðà, ìèññ Õàððèñîí.

Ýëåí ñæàëà çóáû.

- È âàì òîãî æå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.

Îíà áûñòðî ïîäîøëà äâåðè è âûøëà, ãðîìêî õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ.

Ñíåéï ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì è ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ, ïîêà åå øàãè íå ñòèõëè.

- È ñëàäêèõ ñíîâ, - äîáàâèë îí ñî çëîðàäíîé óñìåøêîé.

Ïðîôåññîð çàêðûë ìàëåíüêèé ïóçûðåê èç-ïîä ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ è âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, çàêðûâàÿ çàìêè. Çàòåì îí áðîñèë ïàëî÷êó íà ñòîë è ïåðåìåñòèë ðóêó â îáëàñòü ñâîåé íîþùåé ïðîìåæíîñòè. Îí áûñòðî ðàññòåãíóë øèðèíêó. Âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ ñîðâàëñÿ ñ åãî ãóá, êîãäà åãî íàïðÿæåííûé ÷ëåí îñâîáîäèëñÿ îò òêàíè.

«Ýòî áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî ïîçíàâàòåëüíîå è âîçáóæäàþùèå âçûñêàíèå», - äóìàë îí. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä. Åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçèëà ââåðõ è âíèç…


	7. Õîòü ñìåéñÿ, õîòü ïëà÷ü

**Ãëàâà 7: Õîòü ñìåéñÿ, õîòü ïëà÷ü.**

Ýëåí íåñëàñü ïî êîðèäîðó ê ñåáå â ñïàëüíþ. Åå ðóêè êðåïêî ïðèæèìàëè ê ãðóäè ðàçúåäåííûé ðþêçàê. Âîçáóæäåíèå, êîòîðîå òàê âíåçàïíî îáðóøèëîñü íà íåå â îôèñå Ñíåéïà, áûñòðî ïðîøëî, óñòóïèâ ìåñòî íåíàâèñòè ê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó.

«Âîò ñóêèí ñûí!» - äóìàëà îíà. – «Êàê ñìåë îí çàäàâàòü ìíå ÒÀÊÈÅ âîïðîñû?»

Ýëåí áûëà îñîáåííî ñìóùåíà òåì, ÷òî åìó óäàëîñü âûâåäàòü î òîì ñëó÷àå ñ Ãðýìîì Ãðàììèñîì íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì Áàëó. Êîíå÷íî, î áîëüøèíñòâå ïîäîáíûõ ñèòóàöèé îíà ðàññêàçûâàëà Àíæåëèêå. Íî âåäü ïðî ýïèçîä ñ ãðóäüþ îíà íå ðàññêàçûâàëà íèêîìó!

Ñëåçû çàñòèëàëè åé ãëàçà. Ýëåí àâòîìàòè÷åñêè øëà â ñïàëüíþ Ðàâåíêëî, íî âíåçàïíî åå ïîñåòèëà ìûëü î òîì, íå ïîéòè ëè åé ê ïðîôåññîðó Ôëèòâèêó. Âîçìîæíî ìàëåíüêèé ãëàâà Ðàâåíêëî âûçîâåò òîùåãî, äîëãîâÿçîãî è ñàðêàñòè÷íîãî ãëàâó Ñëèçåðèíà íà äóýëü? Ìûñëü î Ñíåéïå, êîð÷àùåìñÿ ïîä äåéñòâèåì ïðîêëÿòüÿ, áûëà î÷åíü îòðàäíà.

Èëè îíà äîëæíà ðàññêàçàòü Äàìáëüäîðó îáî âñåì ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ?

Â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä, Ýëåí ïðåäñòàâëÿëà Ñíåéïà, âûçâàííîãî íà êîâåð ê äèðåêòîðó, êîòîðûé îò÷èòûâàåò åãî çà íåäîñòîéíîå ïîâåäåíèå. Âîçìîæíî ìàñòåð çåëèé áóäåò äàæå óâîëåí. Ñòóäåíòû ïðàçäíîâàëè áû íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü.

Íî…

Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ñåëà íà ñòóïåíüêè, áðîñèâ èçîäðàííûé ðþêçàê ðÿäîì. Ó íåãî âñå åùå áûë åå àëüáîì. È ïðîôåññîð, íåñîìíåííî, â ñëó÷àå ÷åãî, áóäåò î÷åíü ðàä èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî ïðîòèâ íåå. È õîòÿ Ñíåéï íèêîãäà íå ïîêàçàë áû êàðèêàòóðó íà ñåáÿ äðóãèì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì, Äàìáëüäîðó îí âïîëíå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü èñêëþ÷åíèå. À äèðåêòîð âñåãäà òðåáîâàë, ÷òîáû ñòóäåíòû ñ óâàæåíèåì îòíîñèëèñü ê ïðîôåññîðàì, íåçàâèñèìî îò èõ ëè÷íûõ ÷óâñòâ äðóã ê äðóãó. Òàê ÷òî, åñëè ýòà èñòîðèÿ âñïëûâåò, Ýëåí íèêòî íå áóäåò ðàññìàòðèâàòü â êà÷åñòâå íåâèííîé æåðòâû.

È ê òîìó æå åé áûëî âîñåìíàäöàòü, è îíà ïîäïèñàëà ýòîò ÷åðòîâ êîíòðàêò. Ýëåí áûëà óâåðåíà – Ñíåéï ñòàíåò óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ â ýôôåêòèâíîñòè çåëüÿ, áûëî àáñîëþòíî íåîáõîäèìî çàäàâàòü ïîäîáíûå âîïðîñû. Âîïðîñû, ÷åñòíûé îòâåò íà êîòîðûå â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå, îí íå ïîëó÷èë áû.

Î, äà. Îíà óæå ñëûøèò, êàê ìÿãêèé ñàðäîíè÷åñêèé ãîëîñ îáúÿñíÿåò, ÷òî ñòóäåíòêà î÷åíü îñòðî íà âñå îòðåàãèðîâàëà. Îí çàäàë åé íåñêîëüêî ïðîñòûõ âîïðîñîâ, íî ïîä äåéñòâèåì Veritaserum Ýëåí ïîòåðÿëà êîíòðîëü è ñòàë ìîëîòü âñÿêóþ ÷óøü. È õîòÿ íåêîòîðûå âîïðîñû íîñèëè ëè÷íûé õàðàêòåð, îí íèñêîëüêî íå áûë çàèíòåðåñîâàí åå îòâåòàìè. Ýòî âåäü òàê áàíàëüíî – âåäüìà-ïîäðîñòîê ñ áóøóþùèìè ãîðìîíàìè, ïûòàåòñÿ ñåêñóàëüíî ïðåñëåäîâàòü åãî. Äîáàâèòü ñþäà åå ðèñóíêè, è îíà áóäåò ïîñìåøèùåì ó âñåé øêîëû. Êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó, íàäî áûëî ó÷èòûâàòü òîò ôàêò ÷òî, åñëè Ñíåéï ãîâîðèë ïðàâäó (à ó íåå íå áûëî ïðè÷èí äóìàòü îáðàòíîå), è åé ñîáèðàþòñÿ äàòü ðåêîìåíäàöèþ îò èìåíè âñåõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà… Ìäà… Äàæå ìàëåéøèé íàìåê íà ñêàíäàë, è íå âèäàòü åé ýòîé ðåêîìåíäàöèè, êàê ñâîèõ óøåé.

Íåò, ëó÷øå ïîïðîáîâàòü âûíåñòè âñå ýòî. Îäíî âçûñêàíèå óæå çàêîí÷èëîñü, è îäíî æäåò âïåðåäè. Ýòî, êîíå÷íî, áóäåò ÷åðòîâñêè íåïðèÿòíî, íî â ïÿòü ÷àñîâ â ïÿòíèöó îíà áóäåò àáñîëþòíî ñâîáîäíà.

Ýëåí ïîäíÿëà ðþêçàê è íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó ãîñòèíîé Ðàâåíêëî. Íå óñïåëà äåâóøêà ïîäîøëà êî âõîäó, êàê íàâñòðå÷ó åé ïîíåñëèñü îðäû ñòóäåíòîâ åå ôàêóëüòåòà, íàïðàâëÿþùèåñÿ â Áîëüøîé Õîëë íà óæèí.

Îíà çàøëà â ãîñòèíóþ è óâèäåëà Ëüþèñà. Îí ñèäåë âîçëå êàìèíà ñ î÷åíü îáåñïîêîåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.

- Ýë! – âîñêëèêíóë îí. – ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? Ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï òàê ðàññåðäèëñÿ? Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí íàîðàë íà òåáÿ è Àíæåëèêó çà çåëüå, îí êàçàëîñü óñïîêîèëñÿ. À ïîòîì, îí âíåçàïíî çàêðè÷àë, ÷òîáû òû øëà ê íåìó â êàáèíåò.

Ýëåí ïîëîæèëà ðóêó ñåáå íà ëîá è âçäîõíóëà.

- Ýòî î÷åíü äëèííàÿ èñòîðèÿ, Ëüþèñ. ß î÷åíü öåíþ òâîå áåñïîêîéñòâî, íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå â íàñòðîåíèè îáñóæäàòü ÷òî-ëèáî.

Îí ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, ÿâíî çàìåòèâ êðàñíîòó åå ãëàç. Ëüþèñ ïîëîæèë ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî óòåøèòü.

Âíåçàïíàÿ ìûñëü ïðèøëà Ýëåí â ãîëîâó.

- À ÷òî äåëàë Ñíåéï, ïîêà ÿ áûëà ó íåãî â êàáèíåòå?

Ãëàçà Ëüþèñà ïîòåìíåëè îò áåñïîêîéñòâà.

- Òû ïðîáûëà ó íåãî âñå ýòî âðåìÿ? Ìû âñå ñëûøàëè, êàê îí ïðèêàçàë òåáå èäòè òóäà. Íî òåáÿ íå áûëî òàê äîëãî, è ìû ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî òåáÿ ïîðàíèëî çåëüåì è îí îòîñëàë òåáÿ â áîëüíèöó.

- Ìíå íå íàñòîëüêî ïîâåçëî, - ôûðêíóëà îíà.

- Íó, îí âåðíóëñÿ â êëàññ, áðîñèë òâîé àëüáîì â êîðçèíó äëÿ áóìàã è ñåë íà ñâîå ìåñòî. Êîå-êòî ïûòàëñÿ çàäàâàòü åìó âîïðîñû, íî Ñíåéï èãíîðèðîâàë èõ. Îí ïðîñòî ñèäåë, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïðîñòðàíñòâî è êèïåë îò çëîñòè. Çàòåì, óæå ïåðåä ñàìûì êîíöîì óðîêà, ó íåãî áûë òàêîé ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä… È îí ñòàë òåðåòü ïðàâîé ðóêîé ëåâîå ïðåäïëå÷üå. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíî ó íåãî áîëèò. È çàòåì, Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÑÒÐÀÍÍÎ óëûáíóëñÿ è âñòàë. Îí âûõâàòèë òâîé àëüáîì èç êîðçèíû è âûøåë èç êëàññà. Íåìíîãî ïîçæå îí âåðíóëñÿ è ïðèêàçàë âñåì óáðàòü çà ñîáîé è âûìåòàòüñÿ èç êëàññà. ß ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè óæå ñîáðàë òâîé ðþêçàê è ñïðîñèë åãî, ìîãó ëè îòíåñòè åãî òåáå. Îí ñêàçàë îñòàâèòü åãî íà ñòîëå. À êîãäà, ÿ óæå óõîäèë, òî âèäåë êàê Ñíåéï ñíîâà âûñûïàë âñå èç ðþêçàêà è íà÷àë êîïàòüñÿ â òâîèõ âåùàõ .

Ýëåí êèâíóëà è íàõìóðèëà áðîâè, îáäóìûâàÿ îïèñàííóþ äðóãîì ñöåíó.

«Ñíåéï, íàâåðíîå, â ïîñëåäíþþ ìèíóòó íàäóìàë äàòü ìíå Veritaserum è ïîøåë çà íèì â ñâîå õðàíèëèùå,» - ïðåäïîëîæèëà îíà.

- Òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – ãîëîñ Ëüþèñà, êàçàëîñü, äîíîñèëñÿ îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà.

- Î, äà. Îòëè÷íî, - âñòðåâîæåíî îòâåòèëà îíà.

- Òîãäà, ìàäåìóàçåëü, ÿ ìîãó ïðîâîäèòü âàñ íà óæèí? – ñêàçàë îí, ñ ôðàíöóçñêèì àêöåíòîì, ïîäàâàÿ åé ðóêó ñ ïðåóâåëè÷åííîé ôîðìàëüíîñòüþ.

Ýëåí õèõèêíóëà è íåæíî ïîõëîïàëà åãî ïî ðóêå.

- Î, ñïàñèáî, Ëüþèñ. Íî ÿ ñíà÷àëà õîòåëà óçíàòü êàê äåëà ó Àíæ.

Ìàëü÷èê ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóë.

- Óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå.

Äåâóøêà óëûáíóëàñü åìó è íà÷àëà ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó. Íå óñïåëà îíà ïîòÿíóòü çà ðó÷êó, êàê äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü.

- Î, Ýë!. Ìíå òàê æàëü! Ýòî ÿ âî âñåì âèíîâàòà! Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñìîæåøü ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ? – åå ïîäðóãà áðîñèëàñü íà íåå, äóøà Ýëåí â ñâîèõ îáúÿòüÿõ.

- Äà, äà, Àíæ, âñå ïðåêðàñíî! – çàêðè÷àëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü îòáèòüñÿ îò Àíæåëèêè. – Íî ìíå áóäåò ëåã÷å ïðîñòèòü òåáÿ, åñëè òû ïðåêðàòèøü äóøèòü ìåíÿ!

Êýòëèí ñòîÿëà â ñòîðîíêå ñî ñâåðêàþùèìè îò ëþáîïûòñòâà ãëàçàìè.

- ×òî ñäåëàë Ñíåéï?

Ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ýëåí ñìîãëà îòâåòèòü, Àíæ ïðåðâàëà åå äðóãèì âîïðîñîì.

- Íåóæåëè îí âèäåë ðèñóíêè?

Äåâóøêà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà.

- Î-î-î, äà-à-à… Îí âèäåë, - îíà ïðîøëà ìèìî ñâîèõ ñîñåäîê ïî êîìíàòå è óïàëà æèâîòîì íà ñâîþ êðîâàòü.

- Î, áîæå ìîé! – ïðîøåïòàëà Àíæåëèêà, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà.

- È ÷òî, ÿ èõ óæå íå óâèæó? – ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ñïðîñèëà Êýòëèí.

Ýëåí âïèëàñü â íåå óãðþìûì âçãëÿäîì, äîñòîéíûì Ñíåéïà, è ó Êýòëèí õâàòèëî ñîâåñòè ïîêðàñíåòü.

- Íåò. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ ìîé àëüáîì âñå åùå ó Ñíåéïà. È îí íå îòäàñò åãî ìíå äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ÿ íå îòðàáîòàþ åùå îäíî âçûñêàíèå â ïÿòíèöó. È ÿ íàìåðåíà ïîëíîñòüþ óíè÷òîæèòü êàæäîå âîëîêíî áóìàãè ýòèõ ðèñóíêîâ, êîãäà ïîëó÷ó èõ îáðàòíî, - äîáàâèëà îíà ìðà÷íî è ïîâåðíóëàñü íà ñïèíó.

Ó Àíæåëèêè îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü.

- Îí íàçíà÷èë òåáå ñåãîäíÿ âçûñêàíèå?

Ýëåí êèâíóëà.

- Íî òû íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷àëà âçûñêàíèå! – Àíæ óæå çàäûõàëàñü.

- È åùå îäíî â ïÿòíèöó. À âåäü â ïÿòíèöó êâèääè÷ – Ðàâåíêëî ïðîòèâ Ãèôôèíäîðà! – äîáàâèëà Êýòëèí.

Ýëåí ñíîâà õìóðî êèâíóëà. ×àñòü åå ïî÷òè ÷òî íàñëàæäàëàñü ñî÷óâñòâèåì, ñ êàêèì îòíåñëèñü ê íåé ïîäðóãè.

- À ÷òî îí çàñòàâèë òåáÿ äåëàòü? – ñïðîñèëà Àíæåëèêà.

Äåâóøêà êîëåáàëàñü. Îíà ìîãëà ðàññêàçàòü Àíæ âñå ÷òî óãîäíî, íî … ïî÷åìó-òî íà ñåé ðàç íå ãîðåëà æåëàíèåì âäàâàòüñÿ â ïîäðîáíîñòè.

- Îí çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïîìî÷ü åìó ñ èñïûòàíèåì êîå-êàêèõ çåëèé, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà. Òîí åå ãîëîñà, ïðåäîñòåðåã äåâóøåê îò äàëüíåéøåãî îáñóæäåíèÿ ýòîãî ïðåäìåòà.

Àíæåëèêà ïîäîøëà ïîáëèæå ê åå êðîâàòè.

- Ýë, ÿ òàê ñîæàëåþ îá ýòîì.

Ýëåí çàêðûëà ãëàçà.

- ß çíàþ, Àíæ, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ñëó÷àéíîñòü.

Åå ïîäðóãà âçäîõíóëà.

- Äà. È ÿ òàêæå âèíîâàòà, ÷òî ïðèñòàâàëà ê òåáÿ, ÷òîáû òû íàðèñîâàëà òó êàðòèíêó ñî Ñíåéïîì. Äåðæó ïàðè, ÷òî ýòî áûëà åäèíñòâåííûé ðèñóíîê, êîòîðûé åãî ðàçîçëèë.

Ýëåí ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî ïîäíÿëà áðîâü.

- Õì… Òû çíàåøü, à òû ïðàâà. Ñêàæè, ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïîéòè ê íåìó è ïîïðîñèòü î òîì, ÷òîáû ìû âìåñòå îòðàáàòûâàëè âçûñêàíèå?

Àíæåëèêà ïîáåëåëà.

- ß øó÷ó, - ñêàçàë Ýëåí, øóòëèâî ïèíàÿ Àíæ íîãîé. – Î! – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà è ñåëà, ïîñêîëüêó âíåçàïíî âñïîìíèëà êîå î ÷åì.

Äåâóøêà íàêëîíèëàñü è ñòàëà ðûòüñÿ â ðþêçàêå, èùà ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà, êîòîðûé äàë åé Ñíåéï.

- Òû çíàåøü, îí ñêàçàë ìíå ïåðåäàòü òåáå çàïèñêó, - Ýëåí âûòàùèëà ëèñòîê è ïåðåäàëà åãî Àíæ.

Åå ïîäðóãà óñòàâèëàñü íà ëèñòîê òàê, êàê áóäòî áû áîÿëàñü, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ çàìàñêèðîâàííûé âîïïèëåð. Íî âñå æå äðîæàùåé ðóêîé âçÿëà åãî è ñòàëà ÷èòàòü.

- Î! – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, ïðîáåæàâ ïî çàïèñêå âçãëÿäîì.

- ×òî òàêîå?

Àíæåëèêà, êóñàÿ ãóáó, ïåðåäàëà çàïèñêó Ýëåí. Òà â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ñòàëà ÷èòàòü:

_Ìèññ Êàðâåð._

_Ñîáûòèÿ ýòîãî äíÿ ïîêàçàëè ìíå, ÷òî âû áåç âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ íå ìîæåòå áîëåå áûòü ïàðòíåðîì ìèññ Õàððèñîí. Ñî ñëåäóþùåãî óðîêà âû áóäåòå ïàðòíåðàìè ñ ìèñòåðîì Êðîóëîì. Ìèñòåð Òàðñòîí â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü áóäåò ïàðòíåðîì äëÿ ìèññ Õàððèñîí. Åñëè ïîäîáíàÿ äîãîâîðåííîñòü âàì íå ïîäõîäèò, ó ìåíÿ íå áóäåò èíîãî âûáîðà, êðîìå êàê óäàëèòü âàñ ñ óðîêîâ._

_Ñ. Ñíåéï_

Ýëåí íåîæèäàííî âîñïðÿëà äóõîì îò òàêèõ õîðîøèõ íîâîñòåé. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îíà íå çàáûëà âûãëÿäåòü ïîäîáàþùå ðàññòðîåííîé è ñåðäèòîé, êîãäà âåðíóëà ëèñòîê ïîäðóãå.

- ×åðò, ïîõîæå ó íàñ íåò íèêàêîãî âûáîðà!

Àíæåëèêà íà÷àëà ñìåÿòüñÿ.

- ×åðò âîçüìè, ÷òî òåáÿ òàê ðàçâåñåëèëî?

Åå ïîäðóãà, õèõèêàÿ, óïàëà íà êðîâàòü ðÿäîì ñ íåé.

- Ýòî ïðàâäà î÷åíü ñìåøíî, - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà îíà.

Ýëåí áåçó÷àñòíî íà íåå ñìîòðåëà.

- Íó, ïîíèìàåøü, Äåñ è ÿ â÷åðà âñòðåòèëèñü â ãîñòèíîé… íó, â îáùåì, ìû ïîãîâîðèëè, è…

- È?

- Íó, Äåñ ñïðîñèë ìåíÿ õîòåëà áû ÿ îïÿòü áûòü åãî ïàðòíåðîì íà çåëüÿõ, à ÿ ñêàçàëà, ÷òî íå ìîãó, òàê êàê ïðîñèëà òåáÿ áûòü ìîèì ïàðòíåðîì.

Ýëåí óñòàâèëàñü íà ïîäðóãó. Åñëè áû òîëüêî Àíæ ñêàçàëà åé îá ýòîì â÷åðà èëè õîòÿ áû ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì! Åñëè áû Àíæåëèêà ñíîâà áûëà áû ïàðòíåðîì Äåñà, íå áûëî áû íèêàêîãî âçðûâà. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå åå áû îí íå êîñíóëñÿ! Íè åå ðþêçàêà, íè òåì áîëåå åãî ñîäåðæèìîãî! Ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî îíà ðàññìàòðèâàëà âîçìîæíîñòè òîãî, êàê âñå ìîãëî áû áûòü è äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî ëó÷øå åé ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàòü – çàîðàòü èëè ìîë÷à óáèòü Àíæ…

Ýëåí íà÷àëà ñìåÿòüñÿ. Åå ñîñåäêè ñíà÷àëà âðîäå êàê ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê íåé, íî áûñòðî çàìîëêëè, òàê êàê åå ñìåõ áûë âîèñòèíó èñòåðè÷åñêèì. Îíà óïàëà íà êðîâàòü è õîõîòàëà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïîêà ó íåå íå çàáîëåëè áîêà.

- Ýë, òû â ïîðÿäêå? – íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèëà Àíæåëèêà.

Ýëåí ñíîâà õèõèêíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû. Äî îêîí÷àíèÿ ïîíåäåëüíèêà îñòàëîñü íåìíîãèì áîëåå øåñòè ÷àñîâ.

- Íå çíàþ â ïîðÿäêå èëè íåò, íî ÿ ÷åðòîâñêè ãîëîäíà. Òàê ÷òî ïîäíèìàéòå âàøè çàäíèöû è èäåìòå óæèíàòü.


	8. Óæèí è ñîí

**Ãëàâà 8: Óæèí è ñîí.**

Êîãäà òðè äåâóøêè âîøëè â Áîëüøîé Õîëë, Ýëåí áûëà óäèâëåíà òåì êîëè÷åñòâîì ñî÷óâñòâóþùèõ âçãëÿäîâ, êîòîðûå êèäàëè íà íåå ñòóäåíòû Ðàâåíêëî. Î÷åâèäíî, ñëóõ î åå âçûñêàíèè ðàñïðîñòðàíèëñÿ î÷åíü áûñòðî. Êðîìå òîãî ÷èñëî ñíÿòûõ áàëëîâ òîæå íå íàñòðàèâàëî ñòóäåíòîâ íà äðóæåëþáíûé ëàä. Íî ýòî áûëî íà÷àëî ãîäà, à Ñíåéï áûë ïå÷àëüíî èçâåñòåí òåì, ÷òî áåñïðè÷èííî ñíèìàë áàëëû ñ ôàêóëüòåòîâ. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà îí âû÷åë óæå â äâà ðàçà áîëüøå áàëëîâ. À âåäü ãðèôôèíäîðöû äàæå íå óñòðàèâàëè ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ ñî âçðûâàþùèìèñÿ êîòëàìè, è óãðîæàþùèìè ðàñïëàâèòü øêîëó çåëüÿìè. Ýëåí ñëûøàëà, êàê íåêîòîðûå ñòóäåíòû ïîäøó÷èâàëè íàä Ñíåéïîì è æàëåëè, ÷òî îí íå îêàçàëñÿ ïîáëèæå ê êîòëó, êîãäà òîò âçîðâàëñÿ. Äðóãèå æå ñòóäåíòû ðàññóæäàëè î òîì, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð, íàâåðíÿêà, îñòàíîâèë ïîòîê ëàâû íåôòÿíîé ïëåíêîé, êîòîðóþ îí âûæàë èç ñâîèõ âîëîñ.

Ýëåí ñìåÿëàñü âìåñòå ñî âñåìè, íî íå çàáûâàëà áðîñàòü ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèå âçãëÿäû íà ñâîèõ ñîñåäîê ïî êîìíàòå. Îäíà åäèíñòâåííàÿ âåùü âñå åùå âûçûâàëà ó âñåõ íåäîóìåíèå – ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï òàê ðàññåðäèëñÿ íà íåå, è Ýëåí âçÿëà ñî ñâîèõ ïîäðóã êëÿòâó õðàíèòü ýòî â òàéíå.

Äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñòîë. Îáû÷íî Ñíåéï ñèäåë ñëåâà ïî÷òè íà ñàìîì êðàþ ñòîëà, íî ê åå îáëåã÷åíèþ ñåé÷àñ åãî ìåñòî ïóñòîâàëî. Ïîõîæå îí ïîóæèíàë äî òîãî, êàê ïðèøëè îíà è åå ñîñåäêè.

Ýëåí ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà ñâîåé òàðåëêå. Ñåãîäíÿ áûë ïîäàí öûïëåíîê òàáàêà, íî îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ëó÷øå åé îáîéòèñü ñàëàòîì è âîñõèòèòåëüíûì ãðèáíûì ñóïîì ñî ñëèâêàìè. Äîìàøíèé õëåá èñòî÷àë àïïåòèòíûé àðîìàò, è äåâóøêà ñ æàäíîñòüþ íàáðîñèëàñü íà åäó.

Ýëåí ïðèêàí÷èâàëà óæå âòîðóþ òàðåëêó ñóïà, âïèòûâàÿ åãî îñòàòêè êóñî÷êîì õëåáà, êîãäà çàìåòèëà ñòîÿùóþ íàïðîòèâ íåå Ñòåôàíè Áîóíòìåí – ÷åòâåðîêóðñíèöó Ðàâåíêëî. Äåâî÷êà áûë îäíèì èç òåõ ñòóäåíòîâ, êîòîðûõ îíà ïîäòÿãèâàëà ïî Àðèôìàíòèêå â ýòîì ãîäó.

- Ñòåô, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Ì-ì-ì. Ìíå íå õî÷åòñÿ òåáå äîêó÷àòü, íî çàâòðà ó ìåíÿ òåñòèðîâàíèå… Íå ìîãëà áû òû ïîìî÷ü ìíå ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê íåìó ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì?

Ýëåí, êîíå÷íî, èìåëà ñâîå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, íî îíî íå áûëî îñîáåííî ñðî÷íûì.

- Êîíå÷íî, áåç ïðîáëåì, - îòâåòèëà îíà.

- Ñïàñèáî! – ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ âîñêëèêíóëà äåâî÷êà.

Ýëåí óëûáíóëàñü è êèâíóëà, íàáëþäàÿ êàê äåâî÷êà èäåò ê ñâîåìó ìåñòó. Ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî åå âçãëÿä âíîâü óñòðåìèëñÿ íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñòîë. È ê åùå áîëüøåìó óäèâëåíèþ, äåâóøêà óâèäåëà ñèäÿùåãî íà ñâîåì ìåñòå Ñíåéïà. Ïîõîæå îí òîæå ëþáèë ãðèáíîé ñóï, ïîñêîëüêó ïåðåä íèì êàê ðàç ïîÿâèëàñü áîëüøàÿ òàðåëêà.

Ïðîôåññîð âçÿë â ðóêó ëîæêó, è Ýëåí ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà âñþ îñòàëüíóþ ÷àñòü çàëà îïóñòèëèñü òèøèíà è òüìà. Ñëîâíî çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííàÿ îíà íàáëþäàëà êàê åãî äëèííûå ïàëüöû íåìíîãî ïîâðàùàëè ëîæêó – òîæå ñàìîå îí äåëàë ñ ïåðîì, êîãäà äîïðàøèâàë åå. Ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, äåâóøêà íàøëà ýòîò æåñò íåîáúÿñíèìî î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì è … âîçáóæäàþùèì.

Î÷åâèäíî óäîâëåòâîðåííûé ëîæêîé, Ñíåéï çà÷åðïíóë ñóï è ïîäíåñ åå êî ðòó. Ýëåí äàæå ìîãëà âèäåòü ëåãêèé ïàð, ïîäíèìàâøèéñÿ îò åãî ëîæêè. Ïðîôåññîð ïðèîòêðûë ãóáû è ñëåãêà ïîäóë íà ñóï. È êîãäà îí äåëàë ýòî, Ýëåí ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî äûõàíèå íà ñâîåì çàòûëêå è øåå. ×óâñòâî ýòî áûëî íàñòîëüêî ðåàëèñòè÷íûì… È îíà îáåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ñçàäè íèêîãî íåò. Íèêîãî, åñòåñòâåííî, è íå îêàçàëîñü. Äàæå ïðèçðàêîâ. Õîòÿ ÷óâñòâî íå èìåëî íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ õîëîäîì, èñõîäÿùèì îò ïðèçðàêîâ. Íàïðîòèâ, ýòî áûëî îùóùåíèå òåïëîãî è íåæíîãî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî äûõàíèÿ…

Ýëåí îïÿòü ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà. Îí âñå åùå ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàë ëîæêó, êàê áóäòî áû ïðèêèäûâàÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ëè ñóï â íåé îñòûë, ÷òîáû åñòü. Èëè, âîçìîæíî, îí áîëüøå íå õîòåë åñòü, ïîñêîëüêó âíåçàïíî îïóñòèë ëîæêó îáðàòíî â òàðåëêó. Çàòåì îí âíîâü ïîäíÿë åå è ìãíîâåíèå èçó÷àë ñâîèìè óãîëüíî-÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè. È ïîñëå ýòîãî ìåäëåííî, ïðåäíàìåðåííî ñëèçíóë ÿçûêîì íåñêîëüêî êàïåëåê ñóïà ñ âûïóêëîé ñòîðîíû ëîæêè. Íåìíîãî ïîìåäëèâ, Ñíåéï ñëåãêà ïîâåðíóë ëîæêó, è åãî ÿçûê ëåíèâî çàñêîëüçèë óæå ïî åå âîãíóòîé ñòîðîíå.

Ýëåí çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íàïðÿãëèñü ìûøöû åå æèâîòà. Ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ îíà âíîâü îùóòèëà æàð è âëàæíîñòü ìåæäó íîã.

Äåâóøêà îòâåëà âçãëÿä îò ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà è ñõâàòèëà êóñîê õëåáà, ïûòàÿñü îòâëå÷üñÿ. Íî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åå âçãëÿä âíîâü è âíîâü âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê Ñíåéïó. Ýëåí ñèäåëà ñ êóñêîì õëåáà âî ðòó, íå â ñèëàõ ïðîæåâàòü åãî, è íàáëþäàëà, êàê åãî ÿçûê ìåäëåííî îáëèçûâàåò ëîæêó â íåîáûêíîâåííî ÷óâñòâåííîé ìàíåðå. Íàêîíåö, îí çà÷åðïíóë ñóïà, âçÿë ëîæêó â ðîò ïîëíîñòüþ, è, îòêèíóâ íàçàä ãîëîâó, ìåäëåííî âûòàùèë åå. Íà åãî âåðõíåé ãóáå îñòàëèñü ñëåäû áóëüîíà, è êîí÷èê åãî äëèííîãî, ãèáêîãî ÿçûêà ìåäëåííî äâèíóëñÿ ïî ãóáàì, âëàæíî îáëèçûâàÿ èõ.

Ýëåí ñóäîðîæíî ðàçæåâàëà è ïðîãëîòèëà ñâîé õëåá, êîòîðûé óæå íà÷àë òàÿòü ó íåå âî ðòó. Âíåçàïíî, äî äåâóøêè äîøëî, ÷òî íàïðîòèâ íåå îïÿòü ñòîèò Ñòåôàíè, è ïûòàåòñÿ ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå.

- Òàê òû íå ïðîòèâ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà? – ñïðîñèëà äåâî÷êà.

Ýëåí ñãëîòíóëà.

- Íåò, äàâàé ëó÷øå ñåé÷àñ, - áûñòðî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà è âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè.

Àíæåëèêà ïîäíÿëà íà íåå óäèâëåííûå ãëàçà.

- Òû æå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî óìèðàåøü ñ ãîëîäó è ñúåøü äàæå äåñåðò.

- Çíà÷èò ÿ õîòåëà åñòü íå òàê ñèëüíî, êàê äóìàëà, - Ýëåí ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

Âîîáùå-òî ýòî íå áûëî ïðàâäîé. Îíà áûëà âñå åùå ãîëîäíà. Íî åñëè áû Ýëåí îñòàâàëàñü çäåñü äîëüøå, òî âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîãëà áû îòâåñòè âçãëÿä îò Ñíåéïà è òîãî, êàê îí åñò. Ñëåãêà ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, äåâóøêà ñõâàòèëà ñî ñòîëà áîëüøîé êóñîê õëåáà.

- Ïîøëè, - ñêàçàëà îíà Ñòåôàíè.

Êàê îêàçàëîñü, Ñòåôàíè áûëà íå åäèíñòâåííîé ðàâåíêëî, êîòîðîìó ïîíàäîáèëàñü åå ïîìîùü ïî Àðèôìàíòèêå. È çà ýòî Ýëåí áûë èì î÷åíü áëàãîäàðíà. Äåâóøêà îêàçàëàñü ñëèøêîì çàíÿòîé, ïîìîãàÿ ìëàäøèì êóðñàì, ÷òîáû ñèëüíî çàäóìûâàòüñÿ î ïðè÷èíàõ, ïîáóäèâøèõ Ñíåéïà òàê ÷óâñòâåííî åñòü ñâîé ñóï. Õîòÿ, èìÿ ìàñòåðà çåëèé ÷àñòî çâó÷àëî çà ýòîò âå÷åð, êîãäà îäèí çà äðóãèì ñòóäåíòû, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, ñïðàøèâàëè åå î âçûñêàíèè. Íî ëàêîíè÷íûå è óêëîí÷èâûå îòâåòû Ýëåí, êàçàëîñü, ïîëíîñòüþ óäîâëåòâîðÿëè èõ ëþáîïûòñòâî.

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê áîëüøèíñòâî ñòóäåíòîâ ðàçîøëèñü ïî èõ ñïàëüíÿì, äåâóøêà íàïèñàëà ïèñüìî ìàòåðè. Ýòî áûëî ðàäîñòíîå, êîðîòêîå ïèñüìåöî, ïîâåñòâóþùåå î íåáîëüøîì ãëóïîì ïðîèñøåñòâèè, â ðåçóëüòàòå êîòîðîãî ïîñòðàäàë åå ðþêçàê. Ýëåí áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ìàòü â ìãíîâåíèå îêà îêàæåòñÿ â áëèæàéøåì ìàãàçèíå è êóïèò åé ñìåõîòâîðíî äîðîãîé è êðè÷àùå øèêàðíûé ðþêçàê ïðåæäå, ÷åì ïðîäàâåö ñìîæåò îïèñàòü âñå «äîñòîèíñòâà» ýòîãî òîâàðà. Ïîòîì îíà ñõîäèëà â ñîâÿòíþ, îòïðàâèëà ïèñüìî è ñäåëàëà äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó ïî Çàêëèíàíèÿì, Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è Àðèôìàíòèêå. È òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî, êîãäà åå ãëàçà óæå íà÷àëè ñëèïàòüñÿ, äåâóøêà ïîøëà â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ.

Àíæåëèêà è Êýòëèí åùå íå ñïàëè, íî óæå ëåæàëè â ñâîèõ êðîâàòÿõ. Ýëåí áûñòðî íàäåëà ñâîþ äëèííóþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó è çàïðûãíóëà ïîä îäåÿëî. Îíà ïðîâåðèëà çàâåäåí ëè åå áóäèëüíèê è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî âðåìÿ óæå çà ïîëíî÷ü.

«Íàêîíåö-òî äåíü çàêîí÷èëñÿ,» - áûëî åå ïîñëåäíåé ìûñëüþ, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ýëåí îêóíóëàñü â áàðõàòíóþ òåìíîòó, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå ïîäóøêó. – «×òî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü çàâòðà, õóæå, ÷åì ñåãîäíÿ óæå íå áóäåò».

×åðåç ìèíóòó äåâóøêà óæå ñïàëà.

~~~***~~~

Ýëåí áûëà â êëàññíîé êîìíàòå çåëèé. Îíà ðàçìåøèâàëà çåëüå â ñâîåì êîòëå, ïðèêèäûâàÿ ãîòîâî ëè îíî ê äîáàâëåíèþ ïîñëåäíèõ êîìïîíåíòîâ.

«Íåò, åùå íå äî êîíöà âñêèïåëî», -  ðåøèëà îíà. – «Êðóæåâíûå êðûëûøêè äîëæíû ðàñòàÿòü â òîò æå ìîìåíò, êàê êîñíóòüñÿ æèäêîñòè, òàê ÷òî ëó÷øå ïîäîæäàòü åùå ïàðó ìèíóò. Çàòåì íàäî äîáàâèòü äâà êîøà÷üèõ óñèêà è ïîçâîëèòü çåëüþ âñêèïåòü. À óæ ïîòîì õîðîøåíüêî ðàçìåøàòü, äîáàâèòü ïàðó ãðàìì øèïîâ ðîçû è íåìåäëåííî ïîãàñèòü îãîíü.»

Äåâóøêà çàñòîíàëà, ïîñêîëüêó ðàñïðÿìèëà çàòåêøóþ ñïèíó. Åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòîÿëà, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä êîòëîì, öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü.

Ýëåí ïîñìîòðåëà â êíèãó çåëèé, ëåæàùóþ ðÿäîì íà ñòîëå. «×óâñòâèòåëüíîå Çåëüå» áûëî î÷åíü ñëîæíûì è èçÿùíî ñáàëàíñèðîâàííûì ýëèêñèðîì, òðåáóþùèì áîëüøîé òî÷íîñòè â èçìåðåíèè êîìïîíåíòîâ, è âíèìàíèÿ ê ñâîåé èçìåíÿþùåéñÿ ñòðóêòóðå. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î íåîáû÷íîì ñîñòàâå. Äëÿ íà÷àëà íàäî áûëî äîáàâèòü óñèêè-àíòåííû ðàçëè÷íûõ íàñåêîìûõ, ëîáíóþ ÷àñòü ìîçãà ëåòó÷åé ìûøè è óñû êîòà. Çàòåì ðàçíîîáðàçíûå ïåðüÿ, öâåòî÷íûå ëåïåñòêè è ëåãêîå ìèíäàëüíîå ìàñëî. Íó è, êîíå÷íî, íóæíî áûëî äîáàâèòü ìíîæåñòâî äðóãèõ êîìïîíåíòîâ, êîòîðûå âëèÿëè íà öâåò è çàïàõ çåëüÿ, êîòîðûé ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå áîëåå òîíêèì. Åñëè îíà ñäåëàëà âñå ïðàâèëüíî, çåëüå äîëæíî ñòàòü öâåòà èíäèãî è ïî êîíñèñòåíöèè áûòü âÿçêèì êàê ìåä.

«Î, âðåìÿ äëÿ êðóæåâíûõ êðûëûøåê. Â ðåöåïòå ñêàçàíî äâà èëè òðè. Òàê, îäíî, äâà… Íåò, ëó÷øå âçÿòü òðè», - ðåøèëà îíà. – «Äà, ýòî áóäåò ïðàâèëüíî. Òåïåðü äåëî çà êîøà÷üèìè óñàìè».

Êîãäà Ýëåí áðîñèëà èõ â êîòåë, òî ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî âèäåëà êàê îíè ðàñïàëèñü íà àòîìû, åäâà êîñíóâøèñü çåëüÿ. Òåïåðü íàäî ïîäîæäàòü ïîêà æèäêîñòü ñíîâà çàêèïèò. Îíà íàêëîíèëàñü è ôûðêíóëà, òàê êàê íà ïîâåðõíîñòè çåëüÿ ñòàëè ëîïàòüñÿ ïóçûðüêè, èñïóñêàÿ àðîìàò ýêçîòè÷åñêèõ öâåòîâ. Ýëåí çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ìãíîâåíèå íàñëàæäàÿñü çàïàõîì. Êîãäà äåâóøêà âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëà â êîòåë, æèäêîñòü â íåì óæå ïðèîáðåëà çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ñèíèé îòòåíîê, è ïîõîæå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä áóäåò ãîòîâî, ÷òîáû áðîñèòü øèïû ðîçû.

Ýëåí ïðèäèð÷èâî îñìîòðåëà ñòåáëè öâåòîâ. ×òîáû çåëüå áûëî ïðèãîòîâëåíî äîëæíûì îáðàçîì, îíè äîëæíû áûëè èìåòü îïðåäåëåííûé äèàìåòð. Àêêóðàòíî îíà îòðåçàëà íåñêîëüêî øèïèêîâ, îòìåðÿÿ ðîâíî äâà ãðàììà, ïîëîæèëà èõ íà ìàëåíüêóþ ñåðåáðÿíóþ òàðåëî÷êó, ñòîÿùóþ îêîëî îòêðûòîé êíèãè, è âíîâü ñòàëà íàáëþäàòü çà çåëüåì. Êîãäà æå äåâóøêà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ïîðà äîáàâëÿòü øèïû, òî îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî òàðåëêà ïóñòà. Ýòî áûëî óæàñíî. Ðàáîòà íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé áóäåò èñïîð÷åíà, åñëè îíà íå äîáàâèò èõ ñåé÷àñ æå!

Âçâîëíîâàííàÿ, Ýëåí îòñòðàíèëàñü îò êîòëà è èñïóãàííî âñêðèêíóëà, êîãäà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî óïåðëàñü ñïèíîé âî ÷òî-òî… â êîãî-òî. Ðóêà, çàòÿíóòàÿ â ÷åðíîå ñ ïîëîñêîé áåëîãî ìàíæåòà, âíåçàïíî îêàçàëàñü ñëåâà. Íà åå ðàñêðûòîé èçÿùíîé áåëîé ëàäîíè ëåæàëè øèïû ðîçû.

- Âû èõ èùèòå, ìèññ Õàððèñîí? – ñïðîñèë ìÿãêèé íèçêèé áàðèòîí.

Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà.

- Äà, ñýð.

- À, ÿ òàê è äóìàë. Âû áûëè òàê ïîãëîùåíû ôûðêàíüåì íàä âàøèì çåëüåì, ÷òî ñîâñåì íå óñëûøàëè, êàê ÿ âîøåë. ß èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå çàáûòü äîáàâèòü èõ âîâðåìÿ.

- Ñïàñèáî, ñýð.

Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ðóêó, è Ñíåéï ïåðåñûïàë øèïû â åå ëàäîíü. Ñàìûé áîëüøîé øèï ïðè ýòîì âïèëñÿ åé â ðóêó, íî ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ýëåí ñìîãëà ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, îí îäíîé ðóêîé âçÿë åå çà çàïÿñòüå, à áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì äðóãîé ðóêè ìÿãêî îòöåïèë åãî.

- Ïî÷òè ãîòîâî, - ïðîøåïòàë ïðîôåññîð.

Ëåâîé ðóêîé îí âñå åùå êðåïêî äåðæàë åå çà çàïÿñòüå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ïðàâàÿ ìÿãêî îáâèëàñü âîêðóã åå òàëèè. Äûõàíèå äåâóøêè ñáèëîñü, è Ýëåí íå ñìåëà øåâåëüíóòüñÿ. Ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü â êàêóþ ñòîðîíó åé õîòåëîñü ïåðåìåñòèòüñÿ – äàëüøå îò íåãî èëè áëèæå.

Îíà îãëÿíóëàñü íà çåëüå è óâèäåëà êàê íåñêîëüêî ïóçûðüêîâ íàðóøèëè çåðêàëüíóþ ãëàäü åãî ïîâåðõíîñòè. Äåâóøêà ðâàíóëàñü, ÷òîáû áðîñèòü â êîòåë øèïû, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí íàïðÿãñÿ, óäåðæèâàÿ åå.

- Åùå íå âðåìÿ, ìèññ Õàððèñîí.

Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä.

- Ïîðà! – ïî÷òè ïðîïåë Ñíåéï è ïîçâîëèë åé ïðîòÿíóòü ðóêó ê êîòëó, íî âñå æå âûïóñêàÿ åå èç ñâîåãî çàõâàòà.

Êàê òîëüêî øèïû óïàëè, îí ïðîøåïòàë çàêëèíàíèå, è îãîíü ïîãàñ. Çåëüå â êîòëå âñïåíèëîñü è îïàëî.

Íàêîíåö, ïðîôåññîð îòïóñòèë ðóêó äåâóøêè, ïðîäîëæàÿ, îäíàêî, ïðèäåðæèâàòü åå çà áåäðî.

- Âû ñäåëàëè âñå î÷åíü õîðîøî, ìèññ Õàððèñîí. ß äîâîëåí, - ïðîøåïòàë îí åé â óõî.

Çà÷àðîâàííî Ýëåí íàáëþäàëà, êàê Ñíåéï îïóñòèë óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö ëåâîé ðóêè â çåëüå. Îíà õîòåëà âñêðèêíóòü, òàê êàê æèäêîñòü äîëæíà áûëà áûòü åùå î÷åíü ãîðÿ÷åé, íî ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí íå èñïûòàë ïðè ýòîì íèêàêîãî äèñêîìôîðòà. Êîãäà ïðîôåññîð âûòàùèë ïàëåö, äåâóøêà óâèäåëà, ÷òî çåëüå îêàçàëîñü íóæíîé êîíñèñòåíöèè – îíî áûëî òÿãó÷èì êàê ìåä.

- Ïðåâîñõîäíî.

Îí ïîäíåñ ïàëåö ê åå ãóáàì.

- Ïîïðîáóéòå.

Îí ïîêîðíî ïðèîòêðûëà ðîò, âïóñêàÿ åãî ïàëåö âíóòðü. Çåëüå áûëî ñëàäêèì, ñ ëèìîííî-îðåõîâûì ïðèâêóñîì, è Ýëåí ñ æàäíîñòüþ ñòàëà ñîñàòü åãî ïàëåö. Îíà âîäèëà ÿçûêîì, òùàòåëüíî åãî îáëèçûâàÿ.

- Ïðèÿòíûé âêóñ, íå ïðàâäà ëè?

Äåâóøêà êèâíóëà.

- Íî, - ñêàçàë îí, óáèðàÿ ïàëåö è ïåðåìåùàÿ äðóãóþ ðóêó ñ áåäðà íà ïðàâîå çàïÿñòüå Ýëåí, – ó ýòîãî çåëüÿ åñòü ñâîéñòâà è ïîëó÷øå.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñíåéï îêóíóë åå ðóêó â çåëüå. Ýëåí âîñõèùåííî íàáëþäàëà êàê ñèíèé ãåëü òÿãó÷èìè ñòðóéêàìè ñòåêàåò ñ åå ïàëüöåâ. Îíà óæå õîòåëà âêóñèòü åãî ñëàäîñòü, íî ïðîôåññîð íå ïîçâîëèë.

- Ñìîòðèòå, - ïðèêàçàë Ñíåéï.

Çåëüå íà ðóêå íà÷àëî èñ÷åçàòü, âïèòûâàÿñü â êîæó... Íåò, ñêîðåå æàäíî åþ ïîãëîùàÿñü. Ñïóñòÿ ìèíóòó êîæà âíîâü áûëà ñóõà è ÷èñòà.

À çàòåì îí ïîäíåñ åå ëàäîíü ê ñâîåìó ëèöó è ïðîñòî äàë ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñâîå äûõàíèå…

Îíà çàñòîíàëà. Ýòî áûëî òàê, êàê áóäòî ÷èñëî íåðâíûõ îêîí÷àíèé íà åå ëàäîíè óâåëè÷èëîñü â ñîòíè ðàç. Îùóùåíèå ìÿãêîñòè, ëåãêîãî ïîêàëûâàíèÿ, øåëêîâèñòîñòè… òàêèå ÷óâñòâà îíà íèêîãäà íå ñìåëà ñåáå âîîáðàçèòü. Çàòåì Ñíåéï ïðîâåë ãîðÿ÷èì ÿçûêîì ïîñåðåäèíå åå ðàñêðûòîé ëàäîíè, îñòàâëÿÿ íà íåé âëàæíûé ñëåä. Ýëåí èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî ìîæåò ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå. Îíà âûðâàëàñü èç åãî çàõâàòà, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè âûäåðæèâàòü ýòó ïûòêó.

- Ìîæåòå ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàêîâî îùóùàòü ñåáÿ ïîäîáíûì îáðàçîì â äðóãèõ ÷àñòÿõ âàøåãî òåëà? – ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Ýëåí òîëüêî êèâíóëà, íå ñïîñîáíàÿ âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà.

Åãî ëåâàÿ ðóêà äâèíóëàñü ïî åå ðîáå, ëîâêî ðàññòåãèâàÿ ïóãîâèöû, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ïðàâàÿ ñêîëüçíóëà ïî îãîëèâøåéñÿ êîæå. Âíåçàïíî äåâóøêà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïîìèìî òðóñèêîâ ó íåå ïîä ðîáîé íè÷åãî íåò. Îí ìÿãêî êîñíóëñÿ åå ãðóäè, íå äîòðàãèâàÿñü îäíàêî äî ñîñêîâ.

- Çäåñü?

Îíà ñíîâà êèâíóëà.

Ñíåéï ïåðåìåñòèë ðóêó, ïðîâåäÿ ñóñòàâàìè ïàëüöåâ ïî åå ïðàâîìó ñîñêó.

- Çäåñü?

- Äà, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ýëåí.

Åãî ðóêà âíîâü ñòàëà äâèãàòüñÿ ïî òåëó äåâóøêè. Íà ñåé ðàç îíà ñêîëüçíóëà ïîä ìÿãêèé øåëê åå íèæíåãî áåëüÿ. Ïàëüöû ïðîôåññîðà, íà ìãíîâåíèå çàêîëåáàâøèñü, íàøëè åå óæå âëàæíóþ è ðàñïóõøóþ ïëîòü.

- Òàì?

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, - çàñòîíàëà îíà.

- Òîãäà ëîæèòåñü íà ñòîë, - ïðèêàçàë Ñíåéï.

Îí ðåçêî äåðíóë çà âîðîòíèê åå ðîáû, ñðûâàÿ îñòàâøèåñÿ ïóãîâèöû, è îòáðîñèë íåíóæíóþ âåùü â ñòîðîíó. Ýëåí íà÷àëà ñíèìàòü ñâîè òðóñèêè, íî åãî ðóêè âíîâü ñæàëè çàïÿñòüÿ äåâóøêè.

- Åùå íå âðåìÿ, - ïðåäóïðåäèë ïðîôåññîð.

Îí íåòåðïåëèâî ñáðîñèë ñ ïàðòû ó÷åáíèê è âçÿë ñåðåáðÿíóþ òàðåëî÷êó. Îíà ïîäîøëà êî ñòîëó è ëåãëà íà ñïèíó, âûòÿíóâøèñü ïî âñåé åãî äëèíå. Ýëåí óâèäåëà, êàê Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê êîòëó è çà÷åðïíóë òàðåëêîé çåëüÿ. Ïðîäåëàâ ýòî, îí âñòàë ðÿäîì, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ðàñïðîñòåðòîå ïåðåä íèì òåëî. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ïðîôåññîð ïîñòàâèë òàðåëêó åé íà æèâîò.

- Äàé ìíå ðóêó, - ïðèêàçàë îí.

Îíà ïîäíÿëà ïðàâóþ ðóêó, è Ñíåéï îïóñòèë åå â ñèíèé ãåëü, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïîâåë åþ ïî ïðàâîìó ñîñêó Ýëåí, ìÿãêî âûâîäÿ êðóãè. Çàòåì ïðîôåññîð ïðîäåëàë òîæå ñàìîå ñ åå ëåâûì ñîñêîì. ×óòü ïîìåäëèâ, îí ìåäëåííî íà÷àë îáëèçûâàòü åå ïàëüöû è ëàäîíü, ñêîëüçÿ ïî íèì ñâîèì ãèáêèì ÿçûêîì è òåïëûìè ãóáàìè.

Ýëåí ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê çåëüå âïèòûâàåòñÿ â êîæó åå ñîñêîâ, çàñòàâëÿÿ èõ ñæèìàòüñÿ â òóãèå êîìî÷êè. Ïðîôåññîð íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîäóë íà íèõ ïî î÷åðåäè, à çàòåì áûñòðî ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî ïðàâîìó, çàñòàâëÿÿ Ýëåí âûãíóòü äóãîé ñïèíó è çàñòîíàòü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Óäîâëåòâîðèâøèñü åå ðåàêöèåé, îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è íåæíî îáõâàòèë ãóáàìè òåïåðü óæå ëåâûé ñîñîê. Äåâóøêà, íå ñäåðæàâøèñü, ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêè ê åãî ëèöó è íà÷àëà ëàñêàòü åãî. Ñíåéï îòâëåêñÿ è óëûáíóëñÿ.

- ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû ñàìè ïîèãðàëè ñ íèìè, ïîêà ÿ ïîäãîòîâëþ âàñ … ïîíèæå.

Îíà íåìåäëåííî íà÷àëà ïîãëàæèâàòü è ñæèìàòü ñâîþ ãðóäü. Ñòàâøàÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé, êîæà åå ðóê è ñîñêîâ äåëàëà ýòî çàíÿòèå âîëíóþùèì è äî áîëè âîçáóæäàþùèì.

Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí íà÷àë ñòàñêèâàòü ñ íåå òðóñèêè, è ïðèïîäíÿëà áåäðà, ïîìîãàÿ åìó. Íå óñïåëî åå áåëüå ñîñêîëüçíóòü ñ ëîäûæåê, êàê åãî ëåâîé ðóêîé Ñíåéï ðàçäâèíóëà åå ïîëîâûå ãóáû, à ïðàâîé íà÷àë ïîêðûâàòü èõ çåëüåì.

Îí ñêîëüçèë êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ìåäëåííî è ðàâíîìåðíî. Ââåðõ è âíèç ïî åå áîëüøèì è ìàëûì ãóáàì, ìÿãêî ïîãëàæèâàÿ èõ… Çàòåì Ñíåéï âçÿë áëþäî è âûëèë íåìíîãî çåëüÿ ïðÿìî íà åå âîçáóæäåííûé êëèòîð. Ïîäîæäàâ íåìíîãî ïîêà çåëüå âïèòàåòñÿ, îí ñîìêíóë íà íåì ñâîè ãóáû, ïîêóñûâàÿ è ñîñÿ åãî, ïîêà îíà íå çàêðè÷àëà îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ.

Äîáèâøèñü ýòîãî, ïðîôåññîð ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ

- Âàì íðàâèòñÿ?

- Äà, äà!

Ñíåéï ïîëîæèë ðóêè åé íà áåäðà, ðàçäâèãàÿ èõ ïîøèðå. Îí âíîâü íàêëîíèëñÿ è íà÷àë ñêîëüçèòü ÿçûêîì ïî åå âëàæíîé, ðàñïóõøåé è ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé ïëîòè, çàñòàâëÿÿ äåâóøêó ñîäðîãàòüñÿ è âûãèáàòü ñïèíó îò îõâàòèâøåãî åå æåëàíèÿ. Ýëåí çàæìóðèëàñü. Îíà âíîâü âèäåëà åãî, ñèäÿùèì çà ñòîëîì è îáëèçûâàþùèì ëîæêó, òî÷íî çíàÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí ïðîäåëûâàåò òî æå ñàìîå ñ íåé. Äåâóøêà íà÷àëà óìîëÿòü åãî âåðíóòüñÿ ê åå êëèòîðó, íî Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë èçáåãàòü åãî. Â ðàññòðîéñòâå îíà çàðû÷àëà è óáðàâ ðóêè îò ãðóäè, âöåïèëàñü â ñòîë.

Îí ñíîâà çàñìåÿëñÿ è, îáîéäÿ ñòîë, ïîäîøåë ê åå ãîëîâå.

- Òåðïåíèå, òåðïåíèå ìèññ Õàððèñîí. ß óæå ïîêàçàë âàì, ÷òî ñëîæíûå çåëüÿ íå òåðïÿò ñïåøêè. È êðîìå ìåíÿ íèêòî íå ñìîæåò óäîâëåòâîðèòü âàøó… ïîâûøåííóþ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü.

Îí çàìîë÷àë è ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íåé, ðàññòàâèâ ðóêè ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí åå ãîëîâû. Îíà çà÷àðîâàííî íàáëþäàëà, êàê Ñíåéï îáëèçàë ãóáû îäíèì òîìíûì, ãëàäêèì äâèæåíèåì è îïóñòèë ñâîå ëèöî ê íåé. Ýëåí çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïðèîòêðûëà ãóáû, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî îí ïîöåëóåò èëè, ïî êðàéíå ìåðå, îáëèæåò åå ãóáû… Íî ïðîôåññîð çàìåð â íåñêîëüêèõ ìèëëèìåòðàõ îò åå ðòà. Ìÿãêèå êîíöû åãî ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ ùåêîòàëè ùåêè äåâóøêè, è îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñìåøåííûé àðîìàò çåëüÿ è ñâîèõ ñîêîâ â åãî òåïëîì äûõàíèè. Ïîòÿíóâøèñü êàê êîò, Ñíåéï ìÿãêî âçÿë åå ðóêè è íåæíî ïîäíÿë íàä ãîëîâîé. Ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ îí ðåçêî ðàçâåë èõ, è Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê õîëîäíûé ìåòàëë ïðèæàë åå çàïÿñòüÿ ê ñòîëó. Ìàñòåð çåëèé òåì âðåìåíåì ïîøåë ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîìó êîíöó ñòîëà.

- ×òî âû äåëàåòå?

- Íåíàäîëãî ñâÿçûâàþ âàñ. Íå âîëíóéòåñü, - åãî ãîëîñ áûë õîëîäåí è íàñìåøëèâ.

Äåâóøêà ïîïðîáîâàëà ëÿãíóòü åãî, íî îí ëîâêî ñõâàòèë åå çà ùèêîëîòêè, è ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä åå íîãè áûëè òàêæå ðàçâåäåíû è ïðèêîâàíû ê ñòîëó.

Íàëþáîâàâøèñü íà ñâîþ ðàñïðîñòåðòóþ æåðòâó, Ñíåéï ïîäóë åé íà ñîñêè. Îíà îòâå÷àëà íà åãî ëàñêè âñå òàêæå îñòðî, íî íà ñåé ðàç îí íå ñäåëàë ïîïûòêè îáëèçàòü èëè ïîãëàäèòü èõ. Ýòî áûëà ìóêà äëÿ åå òåëà – áûòü ñòîëü âîçáóæäåííîé, íî íå îùóùàòü åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèé.

Ñíåéï âíîâü íà÷àë òåðçàòü åå êëèòîð – òî äóÿ íà íåãî è çàñòàâëÿÿ ñîäðîãàòüñÿ îò õîëîäà, òî îáäàâàÿ åãî ñâîèì íåâûíîñèìî ãîðÿ÷èì äûõàíèåì. Ýëåí çàðû÷àëà ñî ñòðàííîé ñìåñüþ ãíåâà, ìîëüáû è ïî÷òè ÷òî áîëè. Îíà íàïðÿãàëà áåäðà, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü îñâîáîäèòü íîãè, õîòÿ áû ñâåñòè èõ âìåñòå, ïîçâîëèòü ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîé âëàæíîé ïëîòè îùóòèòü êîíòàêò õîòü ñ ÷åì-íèáóäü… Ïóñòü äàæå ñ ñîáñòâåííîé êîæåé.

Íàñëàäèâøèñü è ýòîé ïûòêîé, ïðîôåññîð çàáðàëñÿ íà ñòîë è ëåã íà Ýëåí. Ñíåéï áûë âñå åùå îäåò, è òêàíü åãî ÷åðíîé ðîáû îùóùàëàñü åå çàìó÷åííîé êîæåé, êàê íå÷òî æåñòêîå è ùåòèíèñòîå. Íî ýòî áûëî õîòü êàêîå-òî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå. Îí íåìíîãî ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ, è åãî òâåðäûé êàê êàìåíü ÷ëåí óïåðñÿ äåâóøêå â æèâîò.

- Îñâîáîäèòå ìåíÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, - âçìîëèëàñü Ýëåí.

- Õì… ß ïîäóìàþ íàä ýòèì, - ëåíèâî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. Åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà íàñìåøëèâî è æåñòîêî èçó÷àëè åå ëèöî.

Îí ïîñìîòðåë âíèç è ïðèæàë ñâîå ëåâîå êîëåíî ê åå ëîáêó. Äåâóøêà áûëà íåñïîñîáíà ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ ñâîèì ÷óâñòâàì è ïîïðîáîâàëà íàéòè ðàçðÿäêó ñâîåìó áîëåçíåííîìó ñîñòîÿíèþ õîòÿ áû â ýòîì ïðèêîñíîâåíèè. Îíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî âîçáóæäåíà, ÷òî òêàíü åãî áðþê ìãíîâåííî ñòàëà âëàæíîé.

Ñíåéï âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë åé â ëèöî. Íà ñåé ðàç ñ çàìåøàòåëüñòâîì.

- Ðàçâå âû íå ïðåäïî÷ëè áû èìåòü òàì êîå-÷òî äðóãîå?

- Âû çíàåòå, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó!

Ïðîôåññîð ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïîòåðñÿ ñâîèì îðëèíûì íîñîì î ìî÷êó åå ëåâîãî óøêà.

- Íåò, âû äîëæíû ñêàçàòü ìíå, ÷åãî âû õîòèòå, - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí.

- Òàê ÷åãî æå âû õîòèòå? – ñòðàñòíî ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï åé â óõî, íåæíî ïîêóñûâàÿ åãî.

- ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû òðàõíóëè ìåíÿ! – â îò÷àÿíèè çàêðè÷àëà Ýëåí.

Ñëåäóþùåé âåùüþ, êîòîðóþ îñîçíàëà äåâóøêà, áûëî òî, ÷òî îíà ñèäèò â ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâàòè, çàäûõàÿñü, è ñ äèêî áüþùåìñÿ ñåðäöåì. Ïî åå òåëó ñòðóèëèñü ðó÷åéêè ïîòà, è êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó Ýëåí áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà îíà ãðîìêî ïðîêðè÷àëà. Îò ÷åãî âèäèìî è ïðîñíóëàñü.

Îíà ñæàëàñü ïîä îäåÿëîì, ãàäàÿ – íå ðàçáóäèëà ëè ñâîèõ ñîñåäîê. Íî ñóäÿ ïî èõ ðàâíîìåðíîìó äûõàíèþ, Àíæåëèêà è Êýòëèí êðåïêî ñïàëè. Ýëåí óñïîêîèëàñü. Îíà âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñëàáîñòü âî âñåì òåëå è… íåâåðîÿòíîå âîçáóæäåíèå.

Ýëåí âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû. Îíè ïîêàçûâàëè òðè ÷àñà óòðà. Äåâóøêà îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêó è çàìåðëà, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ñâîåìó òåëó. Åå ñåðäöåáèåíèå è äûõàíèå ïîñòåïåííî ïðèõîäèëè â íîðìó, íî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî óæå íå ñìîæåò çàñíóòü. Åå òðóñèêè áûëè âëàæíûìè, à ñàìà Ýëåí îñòàëàñü íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîé, ïóñêàé äàæå è âî ñíå.

Îíà ïðèñïóñòèëà ñâîå íèæíåå áåëüå, ðàçâåëà íîãè è îò÷àÿííî íà÷àëà ëàñêàòü ñåáÿ. Îäíàêî, äåâóøêà íå ìîãëà óäîâëåòâîðèòüñÿ ýòèì. Òîãäà îíà ïîäóìàëà î Ñíåéïå. Ýëåí ïðåäñòàâèëà, êàê îí ëåæèò ñâåðõó è ëàñêàåò åå òåëî... Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è çàñòîíàëà, ïîñêîëüêó äîñòèãëà, íàêîíåö, ñâîåãî ïèêà.


	9. Åùå îäíà íî÷ü åùå îäèí ñîí

**Ãëàâà 9: Åùå îäíà íî÷ü – åùå îäèí ñîí.**

- Âñòàâàé è ñèÿé, äîðîãàÿ. Ýëåí ïîðà âñòàâàòü. Âñòàâàé è ñèÿé, äîðîãàÿ. Ýëåí ïîðà âñòàâàòü.

Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è òèõî çàñòîíàëà. Åäèíñòâåííîå ÷åãî åé äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåëîñü, òàê ýòî çàïëàêàòü.

- Âñòàâàé è ñèÿé, äîðîãàÿ. Ýëåí… 

- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, çàòêíèñü óæå! ß âñòàþ! – çàêðè÷àëà îíà.

- Íå íàäî áûòü òàêîé ïðîòèâíîé äåâî÷êîé, äîðîãàÿ, - îòâåòèë áóäèëüíèê íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåííûì òîíîì.

Ýëåí ïîòåðëà ãëàçà è âçäîõíóëà. Ãîëîâà ãóäåëà, â âèñêàõ ïðèòàèëàñü òóïàÿ áîëü, è äåâóøêà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îíà òàì îñòàíåòñÿ íà âåñü äåíü. Ýëåí òàê è íå çàñíóëà ïîñëå ýòîãî çëîïîëó÷íîãî ñíà î Ñíåéïå. Îíà ïðîñòî âîðî÷àëàñü â êðîâàòè, êàæäûå ïîë÷àñà ñìîòðÿ íà ÷àñû, è ñ óæàñîì ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ íàñêîëüêî ðàçáèòîé îíà âñòàíåò óòðîì.

Ýëåí ëåæàëà ïîä îäåÿëîì è ñëóøàëà ìèðíîå äûõàíèå ñâîèõ ñîñåäîê, ðàçìûøëÿÿ î òîì – ñòîèëî ëè åé ïîéòè â äóø èëè ïîâàëÿòüñÿ â êðîâàòè åùå ìèíóò ïÿòíàäöàòü.

«Íåò,» - ðåøèëà îíà. – «Âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîãó çàñíóòü. Ëó÷øå âñòàòü è ïîïûòàòüñÿ âçáîäðèòüñÿ ïîä äóøåì.»

Äåâóøêà íàäåëà ñâîè òðóñèêè, êîòîðûå áûëè ñáðîøåíû ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, è âûïîëçëà èç-ïîä îäåÿëà.

Ïîñëå äóøà åå ñàìî÷óâñòâèå óëó÷øèëîñü íå íàìíîãî. Êîãäà îíà âåðíóëàñü â êîìíàòó, Àíæåëèêà óæå âûøâûðèâàëà èç ãàðäåðîáà ñâîè âåùè, ïðèêèäûâàÿ, íàâåðíîå, ÷òî æå åé ñåãîäíÿ îäåòü.

- Ïîòåðÿëà ÷òî-òî, Àíæ? – Ýëåí çåâíóëà.

- Íåò, ÿ êîå-÷òî èùó äëÿ òåáÿ… Àãà! – äåâóøêà èçâëåêëà áîëüøîé ìåøîê ñ ÿðêèìè íàäïèñÿìè «Ôëîðèø è Áîòòñ». – ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ïîïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì, ïîêà ìàìà íå ïðèñëàëà òåáå íîâûé ðþêçàê.

- Äà, ñïàñèáî, îí ìíå ïðèãîäèòüñÿ.

Àíæåëèêà ïîáåæàëà â äóø, à Ýëåí çàíÿëàñü ñâîèì ðàçúåäåííûì ðþêçàêîì. Âñå åå âåùè áûëè íà ìåñòå, õîòü è â æóòêîì áåñïîðÿäêå. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê ïðîñíóëàñü Êýòëèí, îíà óæå ñîáðàëà ñâîé íîâûé «ðþêçàê» è ïðèêèäûâàëà – õâàòèò ëè åé âðåìåíè äî çàâòðàêà, ÷òîáû çàêîí÷èòü ïèñüìî Ëþêó.

Îíà âûòàùèëà ïèñüìî êóçåíà è ñâîé îòâåò åìó èç êîíâåðòîâ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ïåðå÷èòàòü èõ.

«Àõ, äà,» - äóìàëà Ýëåí, ïðîáåãàÿ ãëàçà ïåðâûé ëèñò. – «Îí ïèñàë, ÷òî õî÷åò âñòóïèòü â êàêîé-òî êëóá…»

Îíà ñòàëà ÷èòàòü âòîðîé ëèñò è â èçóìëåíèè ïîäíÿëà áðîâü. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê â ïèñüìå, íî ÷òî èìåííî îíà ïîêà íå ïîíÿëà. Ýëåí íàìîðùèëà ëîá, ïðèñòàëüíî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ñòðàíèöó. Äåâóøêà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî êîãäà ïèñàëà îòâåò, ñêëàäûâàëà âñå ñòðàíèöû ïî ïîðÿäêó… Íàâåðíîå îíà íå âûòàùèëà îäèí ëèñòîê èç êîíâåðòà… Íåò, òàì áûëî ïóñòî. Ýëåí íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü:

_Äîðîãîé, Ëþê._

_Òû çíàåøü, êàê ÿ ðàäà ïîëó÷àòü òâîè ïèñüìà, íî ñåãîäíÿ ÿ áûëà ðàäà îñîáåííî, ïîòîìó ÷òî …_

Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà îáà ïèñüìà è ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî íà÷èíàåò êðàñíåòü îò ãíåâà. Òåïåðü äåâóøêà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî êòî-òî ÷èòàë îáà ýòèõ ïèñüìà è ñëîæèë ëèñòû â íåïðàâèëüíîì ïîðÿäêå. È ó íåå íå áûëî ñîìíåíèå ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, êåì áûë ýòîò «êòî-òî». Ýëåí çíàëà, ÷òî Ëüþèñ íèêîãäà áû íå ïîñòóïèë ïîäîáíûì îáðàçîì, è îí áûë åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî ñîáèðàë åå ðàçáðîñàííûå ïî êëàññó âåùè â ðþêçàê, êîòîðûé çàòåì îòäàë … Ñíåéïó.

Îí ðàçâëåêàëñÿ, ÷èòàÿ åå ïèñüìà? Îíà áûñòðî ïðîñìîòðåëà èõ. È Ýëåí, è Ëþê íåñêîëüêî ðàç óïîìèíàëè ïëà÷åâíîå ñîñòîÿíèå áðàêà åå ðîäèòåëåé. Çíà÷èò èìåííî ïîýòîìó Ñíåéï íà÷àë çàäàâàòü åé òàêèå âîïðîñû… Ìîæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî îí óìååò ÷èòàòü ìûñëè.

Äåâóøêà âçäîõíóëà. Õîòÿ ïîñûëàòü ñâîè ìûñëè îí, êàæåòñÿ, óìååò. Ðàçâå ìîã åé ïðèñíèòüñÿ òàêîé ðåàëèñòè÷íûé ñîí òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí òàê âîçáóæäàþùå åë ñâîé ñóï? Èëè ïðîôåññîð ñïåöèàëüíî äåëàë ýòî, ÷òîáû íàñòðîèòü åå íà îïðåäåëåííóþ âîëíó, êîòîðàÿ ïîòîì âûëèëàñü â ýðîòè÷åñêóþ ôàíòàçèþ î íåì? Èëè ýòî áûë ïðîñòî ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò çåëüÿ?

Êîãäà Àíæåëèêà, ñïóñòÿ äåñÿòü ìèíóò, âûøëà èç âàííîé, Ýëåí âñå åùå ðàçìûøëÿëà íàä ýòèì âîïðîñîì.

~~~***~~~

Ëåêöèè â ýòîò äåíü íå áûëè ñëîæíûìè. Íåêîòîðûå èç îäíîêëàññíèêîâ Ýëåí, îñîáåííî èç Ðàâåíêëî, âñå åùå èíòåðåñîâàëèñü äåòàëÿìè åå âçûñêàíèÿ, íî ñî âðåìåíåì èõ ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ìåíüøå. Ñíåéïà íå áûëî â Áîëüøîì Õîëëå íè íà çàâòðàêå, íè íà ëàí÷å, õîòÿ äëÿ íåãî îòñóòñòâèå íà íèõ áûëî â ïîðÿäêå âåùåé. Òàê ÷òî Ýëåí â ìèðå è ñïîêîéñòâèè ìîãëà íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ïèùåé.

Ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåãî óðîêà îíà íàïðàâèëàñü â áèáëèîòåêó äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó ïî Àðèôìàíòèêå. Êîãäà îíà ïîêîí÷èëà ñ íåþ, òî ðåøèëà ïîïûòàòü ñ÷àñòüÿ è ïîèñêàòü èíôîðìàöèþ ïî Veritaserum. Ïðîéäÿñü ïî Îáùåé ñåêöèè, îíà ê ñâîåìó ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ îáíàðóæèëà òîëüêî ïîâåðõíîñòíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ î çåëüå.

Çíà÷èò èíôîðìàöèþ íàäî èñêàòü â Îãðàíè÷åííîé ñåêöèè, è ïðîáëåìà ñîñòîèò â òîì, ÷òî åé íóæåí äîïóñê. Õîòÿ Ôëèòâèê è Âåêòîð ÷àñòî ïîäïèñûâàëè åé äîïóñêè, îíè ÿâíî óäèâÿòñÿ, åñëè áû îíà îáðàòèòñÿ ê íèì ñ ýòîé ïðîñüáîé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàéòè êíèãó ïî çåëüÿì. Âîïðîñà: «À ïî÷åìó áû âàì íå ïîïðîñèòü äîïóñêà ó Ñíåéïà» - áûëî áû íå èçáåæàòü.

*Î, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî îí èñïîëüçóåò ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííóþ êîìáèíàöèþ ñûâîðîòêè ïðàâäû è çåëüÿ äëÿ êîíòðîëÿ íàä ðàçóìîì. Íî ÿ íå óâåðåíà, ïîýòîìó õîòåëîñü áû âûÿñíèòü – ïðàâäà ëè ýòî. Âåäü åìó íàâåðíÿêà ïîêàæåòñÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì, åñëè ÿ ïîïðîøó ó íåãî äîïóñê â îãðàíè÷åííóþ ñåêöèþ, ÷òîáû çÿòü êíèãó «Çåëüÿ äëÿ êîíòðîëÿ íàä ðàçóìîì è òðóñëèâûå óáëþäêè, èñïîëüçóþùèå èõ»*

È Ìàäàì Ïèíñ òàêàÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíàÿ… Áåç äîïóñêà íèêîãäà íå ïóñòèò â Îãðàíè÷åííóþ ñåêöèþ. Ñòàðàÿ ÿáåäà íàâåðíÿêà ïîì÷èòñÿ ê Ñíåéïó è äîëîæèò, ÷òî ñòóäåíòêà õîòåëà âçÿòü áåç äîïóñêà êíèãó ïî çåëüÿì.

Òàê ÷òî Ýëåí îñòàâèëà ïîêà ýòó çàòåþ è çàíÿëàñü Òðàíñôèãóðàöèåé. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë çàäàëà íàïèñàòü ýññå â ÷åòûðå ñâèòêà äëèííîé. Äåñ è Àíæ òîæå áûëè â áèáëèîòåêå, ÷òî íå ïðèâíîñèëî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ â ïîìåùåíèå. Ýëåí áûëà ðàäà, ÷òî îíè ñ÷àñòëèâû, íî ïóñòü óæ îíè áóäóò ñ÷àñòëèâû â êîìíàòå îòäûõà Ðàâåíêëî, ïîñêîëüêó êíèãè îíè ñêîðåå íå èçó÷àëè, à ïðÿòàëèñü çà íèìè è ìèëîâàëèñü.

Ëüþèñ æå ñïîêîéíî ñèäåë ðÿäîì, ïðîñòî ïîçäîðîâàâøèñü ñ íåé è øåïîòîì çàäàâ äâà âîïðîñà. Ýëåí áûëà åìó î÷åíü áëàãîäàðíà, íî êîå-÷òî íà÷àëî åå óäèâëÿòü.

Îíà íå ëãàëà Ñíåéïó («Êàê áóäòî ÿ ìîãëà,» - äóìàëà îíà), êîãäà ãîâîðèëà, Ëüþèñ íèêîãäà íå áûë åå ïàðíåì èëè ëþáîâíèêîì. Íî ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó îíà íðàâèëàñü Ëüþèñó, è îí ÿâíî íå ïðîòèâ ñáëèçèòüñÿ ñ íåé.

Ðàçìûøëÿÿ íàä ýòèì, Ýëåí íå çàìåòèëà, êàê Ñíåéï, ïðîëåòàâøèé ìèìî ñòåêëÿííîé äâåðè áèáëèîòåêè, âíåçàïíî çàìåð. Åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ñòîëå, çà êîòîðûì ñèäåëè îíà è Ëüþèñ, è íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïåðåáåæàë ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãóþ ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí ñíîâà ïîøåë ïî ñâîèì äåëàì.

Ýëåí ñïåøèëà íà óæèí, â íàäåæäå ïîåñòü ðàíüøå, ÷åì ïðèäåò Ñíåéï. Ñíà÷àëà îíà õîòåëà ïåðåñåñòü çà äàëüíèé êîíåö ñòîëà, íî ýòî âûçâàëî áû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íåæåëàòåëüíûõ âîïðîñîâ.

Ê åå îãðîìíîìó çàìåøàòåëüñòâó, âîéäÿ â Õîëë, Ýëåí óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà, óæå ñèäÿùåãî íà ñâîåì ìåñòå. Îí, êàçàëîñü, íå îáðàòèë íà íåå íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ, ïîãëîùåííûé áåñåäîé ñ îò÷àÿííî æåñòèêóëèðîâàâøåé Ìàäàì Õó÷. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, êàê òà ìàõàëà ðóêàìè, îíè îáñóæäàëè ñóäåéñòâî êâèääè÷à.

Äåâóøêà áûëà áëàãîäàðíà, ÷òî íà ñåé ðàç ñóïà â ìåíþ íå áûëî, à ãëàâíûì áëþäîì áûëà ãîâÿäèíà. Ïîìèìî òîãî, ÷òî ýòî áûëî åå ëþáèìîå áëþäî, îíà íå ìîãëà ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü êàêèì îáðàçîì åìó óäàñòñÿ ñåêñóàëüíî åñòü ãîâÿäèíó. Ýëåí ïîðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî ñìîæåò ñïîêîéíî ñúåñòü ñâîé óæèí, ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ñíåéï îïÿòü ïðèâëå÷åò ÷åì-íèáóäü åå âíèìàíèå.

Åãî äèñêóññèÿ ñ Ìàäàì Õó÷ çàíÿëà ìíîãî âðåìåíè, è ê òîìó ìîìåíòó, êîãäà îí áûë ãîòîâ ïðèñòóïèòü ê åäå, åãî àïïåòèò êàçàëîñü óæå ïðîïàë. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå îí âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è ñòàë íàêîëäîâûâàòü ñåáå íîâîå áëþäî. Õó÷ ìñòèòåëüíî íàáðîñèëàñü íà ñâîå ìÿñî è, êàçàëàñü, íå çàìå÷àëà â ïîâåäåíèè Ñíåéïà íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî. Íî ïîñêîëüêó Ýëåí íå íàáëþäàëà çà òåì êàê îí åñò äî òîãî çëîïîëó÷íîãî óæèíà, îíà íå ìîãëà ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñóäèòü î åãî ïîâåäåíèè.

Äåâóøêà ñ èíòåðåñîì ñòàëà ðàññìàòðèâàòü, ÷òî æå ïðîôåññîð ñåáå çàêàçàë, è ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî îí îñòàëñÿ íåäîâîëåí îâîùíûì ðàãó, ïîÿâèâøèìñÿ ïåðåä íèì, ïîñêîëüêó ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ãîëëàíäñêèì ñîóñîì. Ñíåéï íàêîëîë íà âèëêó îòâàðíóþ ñïàðæó, îêóíóë åå â æåëòûé ãóñòîé ñîóñ. Ýëåí íàáëþäàëà çà íèì ñî ñòðàííûì ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì. Âîò îí îòêðûë ðîò è … âòÿíóë â ñåáÿ äëèííûé òîëñòûé îâîù îäíèì ãëàäêèì äâèæåíèåì.

Äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê çíàêîìî îáîðâàëîñü ñåðäöå è ñæàëèñü âëàãàëèùíûå ìóñêóëû. Îíà âçäîõíóëà è çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Ýòî íå ïîìîãëî. Âèäåòü, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, åãî, ñîñóùèì íè â ÷åì íå ïîâèííóþ ñïàðæó… Ýëåí âçäîõíóëà è â ðàçäðàæåíèè áðîñèëà íà ñòîë ñàëôåòêó.

- Îïÿòü áåç äåñåðòà? – ñïðîñèëà Êýòëèí.

- Äà. ß ïîéäó â áèáëèîòåêó.

- Î, äà ëàäíî òåáå, Ýëåí. Òû ñêîðî áóäåøü ïðîâîäèòü òàì áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà Ãðýíäæåð! – óñìåõíóëàñü Àíæåëèêà.

Âìåñòî îòâåòà Ýëåí ïîñïåøèëà óéòè.

- ×òî ñ íåé òàêîå òâîðèòüñÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ? – âçâîëíîâàííî ñïðîñèëà Êýòëèí.

Ëüþèñ âçäîõíóë.

- ß íå çíàþ. Íî íàäåþñü, Ñíåéï áóäåò ïîìÿã÷å âî âðåìÿ åå ñëåäóþùåãî âçûñêàíèÿ.

Àíæåëèêà ÷óòü íå âûïëþíóëà òûêâåííûé ñîê.

- Ñíåéï è âçûñêàíèå – ýòî ïî÷òè ÷òî ñèíîíèìû, à âîò ñëîâî «ïîìÿã÷å» â ýòîì ïðåäëîæåíèè ÿâíî ëèøíåå.

Ëüþèñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

- Íó ÷òî-òî æå ïðîèñõîäèò. ß èìåþ â âèäó – âñå ìû çíàåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîëíûé óáëþäîê, íî îí ïðîñòî îçâåðåë â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. È ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó îí íàçíà÷èë òîãäà âçûñêàíèå Ýëåí.

Êýòëèí ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî óäèâëåííûå ãëàçà.

- Î, äëÿ ýòîãî áûëè î÷åíü âåñêèå ïðè÷èíû, îí… - íà÷àëà îíà, íî òóò Àíæåëèêà ïíóëà åå ïîä ñòîëîì â ãîëåíü. – Îé!

- Äà, è åñëè Ýëåí çàõî÷åò, ÷òîáû êòî-òî îá ýòîì óçíàë, îíà ñàìà è ðàññêàæåò, - ïðîøèïåëà Àíæ.

- Î, äà, êîíå÷íî! – ïîñïåøíî îòâåòèëà Êýòëèí.

Ëüþèñ ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë. Ìàäàì Õó÷ ñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà âçãëÿäîì ïîëíûì ðàçäðàæåíèÿ è êðàéíåãî ëþáîïûòñòâà.

- Ïðàâäà, Ñíåéï, âû êàæåòñÿ î÷åíü äîâîëüíû âàøåé ñïàðæåé ñåãîäíÿ, - ïîääðàçíèâàëà ïðîôåññîðà Õó÷.

Óãîëêîì ãëàçà Ñíåéï óâèäåë, ÷òî Ýëåí â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïîêèäàåò çàë.

- Íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ óæå ìíîãî ëåò òàê íå ðàçâëåêàëñÿ, - îòâåòèë îí.

- Âû äîëæíû áîëüøå âûõîäèòü, ïðîôåññîð, èç ñâîåãî ïîäçåìåëüÿ, - çàìåòèëà îíà ñóõî.

Îí ôûðêíóë.

«Âîîáùå-òî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ Ìàäàì Õó÷, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî ñêîðî ÂÎÉÄÓ êîå âî ÷òî. È î÷åíü ñêîðî,» - äóìàë Ñíåéï.

~~~***~~~

Ïîçæå, òîé æå íî÷üþ, Ýëåí ñèäåëà çà ñòîëîì â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, ïûòàÿñü íå äàòü ñâîåé ãîëîâå óïàñòü íà áóìàãó ïåðåä ñîáîé, ïîñêîëüêó îíà æóòêî õîòåëà ñïàòü. Äåâóøêà ïðîáîâàëà äîïèñàòü ýññå ïî Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, íî áóêâû ðàñïëûâàëèñü ó íåå ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Åùå íåìíîãî è äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå áóäåò ñäåëàíî. Íî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ ïåðî âûñêîëüçíóëî ó íåå èç ïàëüöåâ, à ãîëîâà ëåãëà íà ñòîë.

~~~***~~~

Ñîí íà÷àëñÿ íà òîì æå ñàìîì ìåñòå, ÷òî è îáîðâàëñÿ â÷åðà.

Îí ëåæàë íà íåé.

- Òàê ÷åãî æå âû õîòèòå? – øåïòàë Ñíåéï åé â óõî.

- ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû òðàõíóëè ìåíÿ! – ïðîøèïåëà îíà â îòâåò.

- Î-î-î, - ëåíèâî ïðîòÿíóë îí è, îòîäâèíóâøèñü íåìíîãî, ñòàë ïîùèïûâàòü åå ïðàâûé ñîñîê. – Ýòî î÷åíü ëþáåçíî ñ âàøåé ñòîðîíû, íî…

Ñíåéï íåìíîãî ñäâèíóëñÿ âíèç, è åãî ÷ëåí ìó÷èòåëüíî óïåðñÿ åé â ëîáîê.

- … ÿ íàñòîëüêî ìàë, ÷òî âû âåðîÿòíî äàæå íå ïî÷óâñòâóåòå ìåíÿ.

Åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ñâåðêíóëè, à ëèöî èñêàçèëà çëîáíàÿ óõìûëêà.

Ïðîôåññîð ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è íà÷àë äðàçíèòü åå âëàæíóþ ïëîòü.

Ýëåí çàñòîíàëà.

- Êîíå÷íî, ìîé ÷ëåí ìîã áû ñòàòü äîñòàòî÷íî áîëüøèì è òâåðäûì… - îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî åå ãóáàì.

Ýëåí îòêðûëà ðîò è ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåìó, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü, íî Ñíåéï îòòîëêíóë åå.

- … åñëè âû ïîñîñåòå åãî.

- Äà, - ñâåðêàÿ ãëàçàìè îòâåòèëà äåâóøêà.

- Õîðîøî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.

- Åñëè âû îñâîáîäèòå ìåíÿ.

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê Ñíåéï çàòðÿññÿ îò ñìåõà.

- Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåòå, ÷òî ìîæåòå çàêëþ÷àòü ñäåëêè â âàøåì ïîëîæåíèè, ìèññ Õàððèñîí?

Ýëåí íàõìóðèëàñü è ñæàëà ãóáû.

Îí ñíîâà çàñìåÿëñÿ.

- Êîíå÷íî, ÿ îñâîáîæó âàñ.

Ïðîôåññîð ñåë, è â òîò æå ìèã äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îêîâû èñ÷åçëè. Åå ðóêè áîëåëè îò íåóäîáíîé ïîçû, è îíà íà÷àëà ðàñòèðàòü íàìÿòûå æåëåçîì çàïÿñòüÿ. Êîãäà Ýëåí ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà, òî èñïóãàëàñü, óâèäåâ, ÷òî Ñíåéï íàïðàâèë íà åå ëèöî ïàëî÷êó.

- Îäíàêî, ó ìåíÿ åñòü óñëîâèå, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë îí.

Çàæìóðèâøèñü, îíà óñëûøàëà ÷òî îí íà÷àë áîðìîòàòü çàêëèíàíèå. Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê íå÷òî ìÿãêîå êîñíóëîñü åå ëèöà, è, îòêðûâ ãëàçà, óâèäåëà äëèííûé ÷åðíûé øåëêîâûé øàðô, ëåæàùèé ó íåå íà øåå è ãðóäè. Ñíåéï ñïðûãíóë ñî ñòîëà, è îíà ñåëà íà êîëåíè. 

Ïîäîéäÿ ê äåâóøêå, îí ëîâêî óõâàòèë êîíöû øàðôà è íà÷àë çàâÿçûâàòü åé ãëàçà.

- Âû íå áóäåòå âèäåòü, - êîíñòàòèðîâàë îí, çàâÿçûâàÿ òóãîé óçåë ó íåå íà çàòûëêå.

Íå ñäåðæàâøèñü, Ýëåí ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó ê ñâîåìó êëèòîðó è íà÷àëà ëàñêàòü ñåáÿ. Íî òóò æå óñëûøàëà åãî ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùåå øèïåíèå.

- Åñëè âû êîñíåòåñü ñåáÿ òàì áåç ìîåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ, òî ñíîâà áóäåòå ïðèêîâàíû ê ñòîëó.

Îíà ñãëîòíóëà è óáðàëà ðóêó.

- Õîðîøàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà. À òåïåðü ñëåçàé ñî ñòîëà è èùè ìåíÿ.

Ýëåí çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå è ïðèñëóøàëàñü. Â òîì, òî åãî íåò ïîçàäè, äåâóøêà áûëà óâåðåíà. Íî ãäå æå îí? Ïîäâèíóâøèñü íà êðàé ñòîëà, îíà íàùóïàëà íîãàìè ëåäÿíîé êàìåííûé ïîë.

- Ãäå âû?

- Èùèòå ìåíÿ, - óñìåõíóëñÿ ãîëîñ. Ñëåâà îò íåå.

Ýëåí ïîâåðíóëàñü è íàòêíóëàñü íà ñòóë.

- Î, íàäî áûëî ïðîéòè íåìíîãî âïåðåä… Õîðîøî… Åùå íåìíîãî… Òåïåðü ïîâåðíè íàëåâî… Åùå îäèí øàã… Ñíîâà íàëåâî… Î÷åíü õîðîøî.

Äåâóøêà íàõìóðèëàñü. Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ïîáëèçîñòè åãî íå áûëî.

- À òåïåðü îïóñòèñü íà êîëåíè è ìåäëåííî ïîëçè âïåðåä íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ.

Ýëåí ôûðêíóëà è ïîäíÿëà ðóêè, ÷òîáû ñîðâàòü ïîâÿçêó.

- Åñëè âû ñíèìåòå åå, ÿ íå òîëüêî ñâÿæó âàñ, íî åùå è ïîêðîþ âñå âàøå òåëî çåëüåì. È îñòàâëþ òàê, ïîêà âû íå ñîéäåòå ñ óìà îò îáîñòðèâøåéñÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòè, - ïðåäóïðåäèë ìÿãêèé êàê øåëê ãîëîñ.

Ïîìåäëèâ, îíà âñòàëà íà êîëåíè, îïåðëàñü ðóêàìè î ïîë è ïîïîëçëà âïåðåä, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê òÿæåëî êîëûõàåòñÿ åå ãðóäü. Âîçäóõ ïîäçåìåëüÿ õîëîäèë åå âëàæíóþ ïëîòü.

- Âû òàì?

Îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî.

Íî… ïîÿâèëñÿ çàïàõ. Çàïàõ çåëüÿ.

Îíà ìåäëåííî äâèãàëàñü âïåðåä, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê åå ðóêà êîñíóëàñü õîëîäíîé òâåðäîé êîæè åãî áîòèíêà. Ïîâåäÿ ðóêîé, Ýëåí äîòðîíóëàñü äî ïóãîâèö íà åãî ëîäûæêå. Äåâóøêà ìåäëåííî ïðèïîäíÿëàñü. Òâåðäûé êàìåíü áîëüíî âïèâàëñÿ åé â êîëåíè.

Åå ðóêè äâèíóëèñü ââåðõ ïî íîãàì ïðîôåññîðà, ïîêà íå íàøëè åãî ïðîìåæíîñòü. Ìÿãêî îíà ïîòåðëà ëàäîíüþ áîëüøóþ âûïóêëîñòü íà áðþêàõ è íà÷àëà ðàññòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû íà øèðèíêå. ×åòûðå, ïÿòü, øåñòü... Ýòî âñå? Çàïóñòèâ ðóêó â øèðèíêó, Ýëåí íàùóïàëà åãî íèæíåå áåëüå. Ìÿãêèé øåëê. Òî÷íî òàêîé æå, êàê è ïîâÿçêà ó íåå íà ãëàçàõ. Îíà îùóòèëà ïóëüñàöèþ íàïðÿæåííîãî îðãàíà è ëåãêóþ ñûðîñòü áåëüÿ… Ïîòÿíóâ øåëêîâûå òðóñû âíèç, äåâóøêà îñâîáîäèëà åãî ÷ëåí, îùóòèâ, êàê îí êîñíóëñÿ åå ùåêè, îñòàâëÿÿ íà íåé âëàæíóþ äîðîæêó.

Ýëåí îòêðûëà áûëî ðîò, ÷òîáû âçÿòü åãî, íî ñíîâà óëîâèëà çàïàõ çåëüÿ. Ñïðàâà îò ñåáÿ.

- Íàìàæü ìåíÿ, à ïîòîì îáëèæè, - ïðèêàçàë Ñíåéï.

Äåâóøêà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è íàùóïàëà ãëàäêèé êðàé ñåðåáðÿíîé òàðåëêè. Îíà îïóñòèëà ïàëüöû â òåïëûé ãåëü è íà÷àëà âòèðàòü åãî â ãîëîâêó ïåíèñà. Çàòåì Ýëåí çà÷åðïíóëà ïîëíóþ ëàäîíü çåëüÿ è ñòàëà ðàçìàçûâàòü ãåëü ïî âñåé åãî äëèíå. Îí áûë íàñòîëüêî òîëñò, ÷òî ìàëåíüêàÿ ëàäîíü äåâóøêè áûëè íå â ñîñòîÿíèè îáõâàòèòü åãî è ïîýòîìó òîëüêî ñêîëüçèëà âîêðóã. Âíîâü îáìàêíóâ ïàëüöû, îíà ñòàëà èññëåäîâàòü åãî êðàéíþþ ïëîòü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî îí íå îáðåçàí, äðàçíèòü åãî ãîëîâêó. Íàùóïàâ ïóëüñèðóþùóþ âåíó, Ýëåí äâèíóëàñü ïî íåé ê ìîøîíêå è ñòàëà âòèðàòü çåëüå â åãî ÿè÷êè.

Òîëüêî êîãäà îíà ïîêðûëà çåëüåì êàæäûé ìèëëèìåòð åãî ïëîòè, äåâóøêà ìåäëåííî íà÷àëà âîäèòü ïî íåìó ÿçûêîì è ãóáàìè, ñëèçûâàÿ îñòàòêè íå âïèòàâøåãîñÿ ãåëÿ.

Îíà óñëûøàëà ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ëÿçã, ïîñêîëüêó Ñíåéï óðîíèë òàðåëêó íà ïîë.

- Òåïåðü ñîñè ìåíÿ. Ñíà÷àëà ãîëîâêó.

Ýëåí îòêðûëà ðîò, è îí âîøåë â íåå. Îò ñî÷åòàíèÿ åãî âêóñîâ ñîëîíîâàòîé êîæè è çåëüÿ ó íåå çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà. Îíà æàäíî ñîñàëà åãî, ñêîëüçÿ ÿçûêîì ïî åãî ãîëîâêå è êðàéíåé ïëîòè. Ïðîôåññîð ðâàíî âçäîõíóë è âöåïèëñÿ â åå ïëå÷è æåëåçíîé õâàòêîé. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí îòîäâèíóë åå.

- Òåïåðü ìîøîíêó.

Ýëåí íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîâåëà ÿçûêîì ïî íèæíåé ñòîðîíå åãî ÷ëåíà ïîêà íå äîñòèãëà íåæíîé è íàïðÿæåííîé êîæè åãî ìîøîíêè. Åå ÿçûê äåâóøêè íàøåë ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîå óãëóáëåíèå ìåæäó ÿè÷êàìè è íàäàâèë íà íåãî, âûçûâàÿ ó Ñíåéïà õðèïëûé ñòîí. Çàòåì îíà âçÿëà â ðîò ñíà÷àëà îäíî, à ïîòîì äðóãîå åãî ÿè÷êî, æàäíî ñîñÿ èõ. Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ðóêè ó ñåáÿ â âîëîñàõ, îòîäâèãàþùèå åå ïðî÷ü.

- Âîçüìè ìîé ÷ëåí â ðîò ïîëíîñòüþ.

Îíà óæå íà÷àëà îòêðûâàòü ðîò, êàê îòîäâèíóëàñü. Åãî ðóêè íåòåðïåëèâî ïðèòÿãèâàëè åå áëèæå.

- Íî âû âåäü îñòàíîâèòå ìåíÿ äî òîãî êàê êîí÷èòå? È òðàõíèòå ìåíÿ?

- Äà, - áûë íåòåðïåëèâûé îòâåò.

Ýëåí îòêðûëà ðîò, è Ñíåéï ñòàë òîë÷êàìè âõîäèòü âñå ãëóáæå â åå ãîðëî… äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íîñ äåâóøêè íå óïåðñÿ â ïðîâîëîêó åãî ëîáêîâûõ âîëîñ. Îíà åäâà ìîãëà äûøàòü èç-çà åãî âåëè÷èíû. Êàê æå îí ïîìåñòèòñÿ â åå âëàãàëèùå?

Îí îáõâàòèë ðóêàìè åå ãîëîâó, è îíà ïîä÷èíèëàñü íóæíîìó ðèòìó, îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè áåäðà ïðîôåññîðà. Ýëåí óäåðæèâàëà åãî ãóáàìè, êîãäà îí âûõîäèë èç íåå è íåèñòîâî ëàñêàëà ÿçûêîì, êîãäà Ñíåéï òîëêàë ñâîé ÷ëåí â ãëóáü åå ãîðëà. Äåâóøêà îïóñòèëà ðóêó è íà÷àëà ëàñêàòü åãî ìîøîíêó, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê îíà íàïðÿãëàñü â ñêîðîì îæèäàíèè îðãàçìà.

Ýëåí áåññâÿçíî çàáîðìîòàëà, êîãäà îí âíåçàïíî âûøåë èç íåå. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ãîðÿ÷èå áðûçãè åãî ñïåðìû íà ñâîåé ãðóäè è øåå.

Îò íåãîäîâàíèÿ Ýëåí çàêðè÷àëà:

- ÍÅÒ!!!

~~~***~~~

Îíà ïðîñíóëàñü. Â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Ñâå÷à ïî÷òè äîãîðåëà. Ïåðãàìåíò, íà êîòîðîì îíà ëåæàëà, áûë ïåðåïà÷êàí ðàçëèâøèìèñÿ ÷åðíèëàìè. Êàê, íàâåðíîå, è åå ëèöî.

Ýëåí ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû. Íà ñåé ðàç áûëî òîëüêî äâà ÷àñà íî÷è. Äåâóøêà íà öûïî÷êàõ ïðîøëà ê ñâîåé êðîâàòè è îòáðîñèëà ïîêðûâàëî. Ïîñëå ýòîãî, îíà áûñòðî ñíÿëà þáêó, íèæíåå áåëüå è çàïðûãíóëà ïîä îäåÿëî. Íà ñåé ðàç óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñåáÿ îêàçàëîñü åùå òÿæåëåå. Îíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáÿ ñòîÿùåé íà êîëåíÿõ è ïðîíçàåìîé åãî äëèííûì òîëñòûì ÷ëåíîì…. Íàêîíåö Ýëåí êîí÷èëà, îò âñåé äóøè æàëåÿ, ÷òî ó íåå íåò âèáðàòîðà.


	10. Êàæäûé âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè çàñëóæèâàåò ñîí ...

**Ãëàâà 10: Êàæäûé âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè çàñëóæèâàåò ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé.**

Îñòàòîê íî÷è Ýëåí ïðîâåëà åùå õóæå, ÷åì â÷åðà. Â ïÿòü ÷àñîâ îíà íå âûäåðæàëà è ïîøëà â äóø. Äåâóøêà äîëãî ñòîÿëà ïîä õîëîäíîé âîäîé, ñòðóÿùåéñÿ ïî åå òåëó, íî òåì íå ìåíåå òàê è íå ñìîãëà âçáîäðèòüñÿ.

Íà çàâòðàêå Ýëåí ïèëà ÷àøêó çà ÷àøêîé êðåïêèé ÷åðíûé ÷àé, êîòîðûé õîòü è íå âçáîäðèë åå, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå óíÿë íåìíîãî äðîæü â ðóêàõ. Îíà î÷åíü íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî Ôëèòâèê ñåãîäíÿ íå áóäåò ñïðàøèâàòü, à îãðàíè÷èòñÿ òîëüêî íà÷èòêîé ëåêöèé. Â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå åå òðÿñóùèåñÿ ðóêè íàïðàâÿò ïàëî÷êó êóäà óãîäíî, êðîìå îáúåêòà, íà êîòîðûé íàäî ïðèìåíèòü çàêëèíàíèå, à ýòî áóäåò ÷ðåâàòî íåïðèÿòíûìè ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè êàê äëÿ íåå, òàê è äëÿ òîãî, â êîãî ïîïàäåò çàêëèíàíèå.

Óðîê Ôëèòâèêà ïðîøåë áåç ïðîáëåì â îñíîâíîì áëàãîäàðÿ Ëüþèñó, êîòîðûé ñèäåë ðÿäîì è òîëêàë åå âñÿêèé ðàç, êàê äåâóøêà íà÷èíàëà äðåìàòü. Â èòîãå ïîñëå óðîêà îí îòâåë åå â ñòîðîíó è ïîñîâåòîâàë îòïðàâèòüñÿ ê Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

- Ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî íåáîëüøèå ïðîáëåìû ñî ñíîì. Êîãäà ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïåðåóòîìëþñü, òî ïîñïëþ õîðîøåíüêî íà âûõîäíûõ, è âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå.

- Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî!  È òû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü ýòî! – ñåðäèòî îòâåòèë îí. – Êýòëèí ñêàçàëà ìíå, ÷òî Ñíåéï çàñòàâèë âûïèòü òåáÿ êàêîå-òî çåëüå, è î÷åâèäíî ýòî åãî ïîáî÷íîå äåéñòâèå.

- Êýòëèí äîëæíà äåðæàòü ñâîé áîëòëèâûé ÿçûê çà çóáàìè! – ïðîøèïåëà îíà è ïîïðîáîâàëà ïðîéòè ìèìî íåãî.

- Ýëåí!

Äåâóøêà ðâàíóëàñü áûëî ê ëåñòíèöå, íî îí êðåïêî ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó.

- Òåïåðü ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ. Èëè òû ïîéäåøü ê Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, èëè ÿ ïîéäó ê Ôëèòâèêó è âñå åìó ðàññêàæó.

*Î, ýòî ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî.  Ëþäè, ìîæåò õâàòèò óæå ìíå óãðîæàòü, à?*

- Èëè ÿ äîëæåí ïîéòè ê Ñíåéïó?

*Î, áîæå. Íåò. Îí âåðîÿòíî è åìó ïðîíèêíåò âî ñíû! Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû òâîè íî÷è (õîòÿ â òâîåì ñëó÷àå ïðàâèëüíåå ñêàçàòü çàäíèöà) áûëè íàïîëíåíû Ñíåéïîì â òå÷åíèè ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëè? Èëè ìåñÿöà? Èëè ãîäà? Èëè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òû íå ñîéäåøü ñ óìà è íå ñïðûãíåøü ñ àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíè?*

Ýëåí ïðèñòàëüíî íà íåãî ñìîòðåëà. Îí áûë àáñîëþòíî ñåðüåçåí.

- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, ÿ ïîéäó ê Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. ß â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå õîæó ê íåé ðàç â íåäåëþ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ñ ÷åì-íèáóäü.

- Îáåùàåøü?

Îíà âçäîõíóëà.

- Îáåùàþ.

Ëüþèñ âûãëÿäåë íàñòîëüêî îáåñïîêîåííûì, ÷òî äåâóøêà íå âûäåðæàëà è îáíÿëà åãî.

Â ýòî âðåìÿ âíèçó â õîëëå çà ýòîé ñöåíîé íàáëþäàëà ïàðà óãîëüíî-÷åðíûõ ãëàç. Ëèöî, êîòîðîìó îíè ïðèíàäëåæàëè áûëî àáñîëþòíî õîëîäíî è áåññòðàñòíî. Íî êîãäà, ìóæ÷èíà ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîñëåäîâàòü â ïîäçåìåëüå, òî óãðîæàþùå çàøèïåë íà ñòàéêó ïðîáåãàâøèõ ìèìî ñòóäåíòîâ, íàãðàæäàÿ èõ â ïðèäà÷ó çëîáíûì âçãëÿäîì.

- Â õîëëå íåëüçÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ ìàãèåé, Ïåòåðñîí. Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Õóôôëüïóôà! È ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ðàâåíêëî! ß âèäåë âûðàæåíèå âàøåãî ëèöà, Õàããåñ! 

Ñòóäåíòû ïîñïåøèëè âæàòüñÿ â ñòåíó, êîãäà ñåðäèòûé ìàñòåð çåëèé ïðîì÷àëñÿ ìèìî íèõ â ñâîå ïîäçåìåëüå.

~~~* * * ~~~

- Î, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, ÿ íå æäàëà âàñ äî çàâòðà, - Ïîïïè Ïîìôðè âñòðåâîæåíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà äåâóøêó, îòìå÷àÿ ïðî ñåáÿ òåìíûå êðóãè ïîä åå ãëàçàìè è óñòàëîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. – Èëè ýòî ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîå ïîñåùåíèå?

Ïðåæäå, ÷åì ó Ýëåí ïîÿâèëñÿ øàíñ îòâåòèòü, âåäüìà óæå âçÿëà åå çà ðóêó è ñ÷èòàëà ïóëüñ, îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ýòèì èçìåðÿÿ òåìïåðàòóðó.

Ýëåí ïîïûòàëàñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò õâàòêè âðà÷à.

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ïðîñòî ó ìåíÿ íåäåëÿ íåâàæíî íà÷àëàñü è ÿ ñ òåõ ïîð ïî÷òè íå ñïëþ. Ìîæåò äàäèòå ìíå ÷åãî-íèáóäü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ñ íàäåæäîé.

- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî. Íåáîëüøàÿ äîçà çåëüÿ äëÿ ñíà áåç ñíîâèäåíèé áåçóñëîâíî âàì ïîìîæåò… Íî ìåíÿ áîëüøå áåñïîêîèò ïðè÷èíà, âûçûâàâøàÿ ó âàñ áåññîííèöó.

Ýëåí áûëà ãîòîâà ê ïîäîáíîìó âîïðîñó. Êîíå÷íî æå îíà íå ìîãëà è ñëîâîì îáìîëâèòñÿ î ñâîåì âçûñêàíèè ó Ñíåéïà è ýôôåêòå, êîòîðîå îíî íà íåå îêàçàëî. Íî äåâóøêà î÷åíü íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî õîðîøèé ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé ïîìîæåò åé ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ äî ïÿòíèöû. Äî ñëåäóþùåãî âçûñêàíèÿ.

- Î, ó ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé íåáîëüøèå ïðîáëåìû… ß äóìàþ, ÷òî èç-çà ýòîãî ÿ ïëîõî ñïëþ…

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íå âûãëÿäåëà óáåæäåííîé.

-… íó è ïðåäìåòû â ýòîì ãîäó î÷åíü ñëîæíûå…è… è ìíå íóæíî áóäåò ïîëó÷èòü ðåêîìåíäàöèè äëÿ ïîñòóïëåíèÿ â óíèâåðñèòåò… - åå ãîëîñ çàòèõ.

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïîäîáíûå äîâîäû óäîâëåòâîðèëè Ïîìôðè. Îíà õèòðî óëûáíóëàñü è óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîãëàäèëà ðóêó Ýëåí.

 - Íå ïðèäàâàéòå ýòîìó ìíîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Âû òîëüêî ó÷èòåñü óñåðäíî è ìîæåò áûòü âàøè ïðîáëåìû ðåøàòüñÿ â ñêîðîì âðåìåíè è áåç âàøåãî ó÷àñòèÿ.

Äåâóøêà ïîñòàðàëàñü âûãëÿäåòü ñîîòâåòñòâóþùå íåâèííîé è óäèâëåííîé ïîäîáíûìè ñëîâàìè. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è ïðèëîæèëà ê ãóáàì ïàëåö.

- Íåò, ÿ è òàê ñêàçàëà óæå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî.

Òåïåðü Ýëåí áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñêàçàë åé ïðàâäó î òîì, ÷òî ïðåïîäàâàòåëè íà ñëåäóþùåé âñòðå÷å áóäóò îáñóæäàòü ïðîáëåìó åå ðåêîìåíäàòåëüíîãî ïèñüìà â Óíèâåðñèòåò Ìàãè÷åñêîé Ìåäèöèíû. 

Âåäüìà âñòàëà è âçìàõíóëà ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé â ñòîðîíó çàêðûòîãî øêàô÷èêà, äâåðöà êîòîðîãî íåìåäëåííî îòâîðèëàñü, è íàðóæó âûïëûë ìàëåíüêèé ïóçûðåê.

- Âîò, äåðæèòå, ìèëàÿ. À êàêîé ó âàñ ñåé÷àñ óðîê?

- Óõîä çà ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñóùåñòâàìè. À ÷òî òàêîå?

- Òî, ÷òî íà íåãî âû íå ïîéäåòå. À ñåé÷àñ èäèòå â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è ïðèìèòå çåëüå. È âû áóäåòå ñïàòü äî çàâòðàøíåãî óòðà, - îáúÿâèëà îíà. Ïîñëå ÷åãî ñäåëàëà çàïèñü â ñâîåì ðåãèñòðàöèîííîì æóðíàëå. – ß óâåðåíà, Õàãðèä ïîéìåò.

*Äà, óæ. Ýòîò íå íàçíà÷èò ìíå âçûñêàíèå è íå îòîìñòèò íî÷àìè ñåêñóàëüíûõ ôàíòàçèé î íåì. Íàäåþñü.*

Ýòè ìûñëè âûçâàëè öåëóþ ñåðèþ òàêèõ óæàñàþùèõ êàðòèí ó íåå â ãîëîâå, ÷òî Ýëåí ïîáîÿëàñü, ÷òî ñ ýòèì íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ äàæå äàííîå Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çåëüå.

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ñ çåëüåì ïðîáëåì íå áûëî. Ìèíóòó íàçàä îíà ñèäåëà íà êðîâàòè è ïèëà ñâîå ëåêàðñòâî, à â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò Àíæåëèêà è Êýòëèí õëîïàëè åå ïî ùåêàì.

- Ýëåí, Ýëåí! – ãîëîñ Àíæ äîíîñèëñÿ îòêóäà-òî èç äàëåêà.

Äåâóøêà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è çàìîðãàëà. Îíà ïîäóìàëà ñïåðâà, ÷òî îíè ïðèøëè ïîñëå çàíÿòèé, ÷òîáû ïîçâàòü åå íà óæèí, íî ïîòîì âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû. Ïî÷òè ïîë âîñüìîãî. Óòðà.

- Íó, òû ïðîñíóëàñü? – ñïðîñèëà Êýòëèí.

- Äà, ñïàñèáî, - äåâóøêà ìåäëåííî ñåëà, ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé è ïîòÿíóëàñü.

Àíæåëèêà ïðîòÿíóëà åé ðóêó.  Ýëåí óäèâëåííî íà íåå ïîñìîòðåëà, íî òåì íå ìåíåå ïîæàëà.

- È çà÷åì ýòî? – ñïðîñèëà îíà.

- Íó, äîðîãóøà, âïåðâûå çà ñåìü ëåò òû íå óñëûøàëà ñâîé áóäèëüíèê… È äàæå ìîé... È Êýòëèí!

- Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? – ñïðîñèëà Êýòëèí.

- Âåëèêîëåïíî îòäîõíóâøåé è ãîëîäíîé êàê âîëê! – îáúÿâèëà Ýëåí.


	11. Ýòî çåëüå â âàøåì êàðìàíå, èëè âû òàê ðà...

**Ãëàâà 11: Ýòî çåëüå â âàøåì êàðìàíå, èëè âû òàê ðàäû ìåíÿ âèäåòü?**

Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ïðåäûäóùèìè äíÿìè ÷åòâåðã ïîêàçàëñÿ Ýëåí ðàåì. Âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà ìåñòî Ñíåéïà çà ñòîëîì ïóñòîâàëî, è äåâóøêà ñî ñïîêîéíûì ñåðäöåì åëà ñâîþ ïèùó, íå îòâëåêàÿñü íà æàäíî ñîñóùåãî êîëáàñêè èëè ëèæóùåãî æåëòîê ñ ëîæêè ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà ó íåå áûë ïî ðàñïèñàíèþ åå ëþáèìûé ïðåäìåò – Àðèôìàíòèêà, ãäå îíà çàðàáîòàëà îäèí áàëë äëÿ Ðàâåíêëî (äàæå íå ãîòîâÿñü ê óðîêó – ïîòåøèëà îíà ñâîå ñàìîìíåíèå). Òàêæå ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð ñ ãîðäîñòüþ ñîîáùèëà åé, ÷òî âñå ñòóäåíòû, ñ êîòîðûìè Ýëåí äîïîëíèòåëüíî çàíèìàëàñü, óñïåøíî ñäàëè ñâîè ýêçàìåíû.

Äàæå  ïîñëåäíèé óðîê  ýòîãî óòðà ïðîøåë õîðîøî – ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò ïîõâàëèëà åå çà îáðåçêó ëèñòüåâ Äðåâà Òàìàðëèñ, íå âñïîìèíàÿ ñëó÷àé ñ ïåðåóäîáðåííûìè ìàíäðàãîðàìè.

Îíà äàæå óìóäðèëàñü õîðîøî ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ çà ëàí÷åì, õîòÿ Ñíåéï è ïðèñóòñòâîâàë íà íåì. Ýëåí ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îòìåòèëà ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð âûãëÿäåë òàêæå óæàñíî, êàê â÷åðà ñìîòðåëàñü îíà ñàìà.

*×òî æå çà ïðîáëåìû ó íàøåãî ïðîôåññîðà? Íå ñìîã îòîñëàòü ñâîè ñåêñóàëüíûå ôàíòàçèè ëþáèìîìó ïîäîïûòíîìó êðîëèêó? Íà ñåé ðàç îíè âåðíóëèñü îáðàòíî ê îòïðàâèòåëþ?*

Ýëåí äàæå îñìåëèëàñü ñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå îòâåòèë åé òåì æå. Â åãî âçãëÿäå ïîëûõàë ãíåâ, ÷òî âûçâàëî íà ëèöå äåâóøêè øèðîêóþ óëûáêó. Íàáðàâøèñü íàãëîñòè, îíà ïîäíÿëà ñòàêàí òûêâåííîãî ñîêà, êàê áû ñàëþòóÿ åìó.

Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå è ñìåðòåëüíî ïîáëåäíåë. Ïî åãî ãóáàì ïðîñêîëüçíóëà òåíü åãî îáû÷íîé èðîíè÷íîé óõìûëêè, è îí ïîâòîðèë åå æåñò. Çàòåì ïðîôåññîð ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ñâîèìè äëèííûìè òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè âçÿë êðóïíóþ âèíîãðàäèíêó èç ñòîÿùåé ðÿäîì ñ íèì ÷àøè. Êîãäà åãî ÷åëþñòè ðåçêî ñîìêíóëèñü íà ïëîäå, Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê ñæàëñÿ åå ïðàâûé ñîñîê.

Äåâóøêà ðàññìåÿëàñü.

*Îí äîëæíî áûòü ñîòâîðèë àäñêîå çåëüå… È Äàìáëüäîð ñèäèò ðÿäîì ñ íèì… Íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü, ìóæåñòâà åìó íå çàíèìàòü… èëè íàãëîñòè.*

Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ïîñêîëüêó ïîñëûøàëñÿ øóì êðûëüåâ – ñîâà äîñòàâèëà ïî÷òó. Åé íà  êîëåíè óïàë áîëüøîé ïàêåò, è Ýëåí ðàçîðâàëà óïàêîâî÷íóþ áóìàãó, ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèâàÿ âïîëíå ñèìïàòè÷íûé ðþêçàê, íî… ñî ñâîèìè èíèöèàëàìè, âûøèòûìè çîëîòîé íèòüþ. Î, íó âïðî÷åì ýòî áûëî ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà.

~~~* * * ~~~

Òåì æå âå÷åðîì, ïîñëå óðîêîâ ïî Çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ (õîòÿ êàê çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ ïðîôåññîð ê ñîæàëåíèþ òàê è íå ïîâåäàë), Ýëåí îòïðàâèëàñü â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî.

- Âû âûãëÿäèòå íà ñòî ïÿòüäåñÿò ïðîöåíòîâ ëó÷øå! – îáúÿâèëà Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

- ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íà äâåñòè ïðîöåíòîâ ëó÷øå! – ðàññìåÿëàñü äåâóøêà.

- Òîãäà ñäåëàéòå ñåáå îäîëæåíèå è èäèòå ïîãóëÿéòå. Ïðàâäà. Ñåãîäíÿ ïðåêðàñíàÿ ïîãîäà, âåëèêîëåïíàÿ äëÿ ïðîãóëîê.

- Íó, âîîáùå-òî, ÿ õîòåëà ïîïðîñèòü ó âàñ îá îäîëæåíèè, - íåðåøèòåëüíî íà÷àëà Ýëåí.

- ×òî òàêîå, äîðîãàÿ? – îáåñïîêîåíî ñïðîñèëà âåäüìà.

- ß õîòåëà áû ïîãëóáæå èçó÷èòü çåëüÿ â ýòîì ãîäó è èñïðàâèòü ñâîè îöåíêè… È ÿ õîòåëà ñäåëàòü ñïåöèàëüíûé ïðîåêò ïî çåëüÿì… Íî âû çíàåòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå î÷åíü-òî ðàä ïîìîãàòü ñòóäåíòàì äåëàòü ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíûå ïðîåêòû…

- Åñëè îí íå ñëèçåðèíöû, - ôûðêíóëà Ïîìôðè è óâèäåëà íåäîóìåííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà äåâóøêè. – Î, âû íå ñëûøàëè îá ýòîì?

- Íå ñëûøàëà î ÷åì?

Âåäüìà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà.

- Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ õîòåëà áû äëÿ íà÷àëà ïðîâåñòè íåáîëüøîå èññëåäîâàíèå, íî âñÿ ëèòåðàòóðà â áèáëèîòåêå ëèáî ñëèøêîì óïðîùåíà, ëèáî…

- Ëèáî íàõîäèòñÿ â Îãðàíè÷åííîé Ñåêöèè, - êèâíóëà ñî÷óâñòâåííî Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Îíà âûíóëà èç êàðìàíà ïàëî÷êó è ìàõíóëà åþ â ñòîðîíó îãðîìíîãî êíèæíîãî øêàôà, ñòåêëÿííûå äâåðöû êîòîðîãî íåìåäëåííî ðàñïàõíóëèñü. – Áóäüòå ìîåé ãîñòüåé. À ÿ âñå-òàêè ïîéäó íàñëàæäàòüñÿ õîðîøåé ïîãîäîé.

*Î, ñïàñèáî. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü åùå ëåã÷å, ÷åì ÿ äóìàëà.*

Êàê òîëüêî Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñêðûëàñü çà äâåðüþ, Ýëåí áðîñèëàñü ê êíèãàì, è íà÷àëà áûñòðî ïðîñìàòðèâàòü êîðåøêè ôîëèàíòîâ. Âçÿâ ïåðâûå øåñòü êíèã, íàçâàíèÿ êîòîðûõ âûãëÿäåëè ìíîãîîáåùàþùèìè, äåâóøêà ïîëîæèëà èõ íà ñòîë è íà÷àëà ïðîñìàòðèâàòü îãëàâëåíèÿ, èùà ëþáîå óïîìèíàíèå î Veritaserum è Çåëüÿõ Ñòðàñòè.

~~~* * * ~~~

Òåì æå âå÷åðîì, êîãäà åå ñîñåäêè óæå ïîñàïûâàëè â ñâîèõ êðîâàòÿõ, Ýëåí ñèäåëà â êðåñëå âîçëå îêíà è ñìîòðåëà íà ïðîïëûâàþùèå ïî íåáó îáëàêà, êîòîðûå òî è äåëî çàêðûâàëè ÿðêèé ïîëóìåñÿö ëóíû. Íî÷ü áûëà íåîáû÷àéíî òåïëàÿ äëÿ ýòîãî âðåìåíè ãîäà. Äåâóøêà ïðîñìîòðåëà âñå êíèãè èç áèáëèîòåêè Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, íî òàê è íå íàøëà òî÷íîãî îòâåòà, êàêîå èìåííî çåëüå äàë åé Ñíåéï. Íî çàòî îíà îáíàðóæèëà íåêîòîðûå èíòðèãóþùèå ìîìåíòû… Íî âñå, ÷òî Ýëåí ìîãëà ñäåëàòü – ýòî ïîäîæäàòü äî çàâòðà. Äî âòîðîãî âçûñêàíèÿ.

Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ëåíèâî íà÷àëà ðàçäåâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ëå÷ü â êðîâàòü. Ýëåí âûäâèíóëà ÿùèê ñâîåãî ãàðäåðîáà, èùà ñàìóþ äëèííóþ è ïðîõëàäíóþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó èç èìåþùèõñÿ ó íåå. Åé ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ òîëüêî çàäðàòü åå, êîãäà îíà âíîâü ïðîñíåòñÿ. Äåâóøêà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç ñâîèõ òðóñèêîâ è ëåãëà ïîä îäåÿëî.

~~~* * * ~~~

Ýòî áûë èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî òåïëûé äåíü. Ìîæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî íà äâîðå ëåòî, à íå îñåíü. Ýëåí ñïåøèëà â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî ÷åðåç øêîëüíûé äâîð. Îíà ãäå-òî ïîòåðÿëà ñâîè ÷àñû, íî áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îïàçäûâàåò ê Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

Îíà óæå ïî÷òè íà ìåñòå… Ïîä òîëñòîé òêàíüþ øêîëüíîé ôîðìû åå òåëî ïîðûëîñü ïîòîì. Ùåêî÷óùèå êàïåëüêè ñòåêàëè ïî ñïèíå ê ÿãîäèöàì è ìåæäó ãðóäÿìè. Åùå íåñêîëüêî ìåòðîâ è äåâóøêà áóäåò íà ìåñòå.

Ýëåí îòêðûëà äâåðü è çàãëÿíóëà âíóòðü. Ñëàâà áîãó, âåäüìû åùå íå áûëî íà ìåñòå. Íàâåðíîå, îíà âñå åå çàíÿòà áîëüíûìè.

- Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè! – ïîçâàëà äåâóøêà.

Â îòâåò íè çâóêà. Âîçìîæíî âðà÷ íå óñëûøàëà… Íàäî ïîéòè â åå êàáèíåò è ïîçâàòü åå åùå ðàç…

Ýëåí ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ è âçäðîãíóëà, óñëûøàâ, êàê õëîïíóëà çà íåé äâåðü. Îíà îáåðíóëàñü è âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ ðàçúÿðåííûìè ãëàçàìè Ñíåéïà.

Äåâóøêà îáåðíóëàñü, îñìàòðèâàÿ ïîìåùåíèå. Äëèííàÿ êîìíàòà, çàïîëíåííàÿ ðÿäàìè áîëüíè÷íûõ êðîâàòåé.

*Íàåäèíå... Ñî Ñíåéïîì... Â êîìíàòå ïîëíîé êðîâàòåé. Íó è äåëà… È ÷òî áû ýòî çíà÷èëî, ïðîôåññîð?* 

- Èùèòå êîãî-íèáóäü, ìèññ Õàððèñîí?

- Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîíå÷íî.

- Î, åñòü íà òî îñîáàÿ ïðè÷èíà? – åãî áðîâè óäèâëåííî ïðèïîäíÿëèñü. Ñêîëüçÿùåé ïîõîäêîé, îí ïîäîøåë áëèæå. – Âàì íóæíà ìåäèöèíñêàÿ ïîìîùü?

- Î, ó ìåíÿ òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê ñïîñîáåí îêàçàòü ìíå ïîìîùü â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ.

- Íåóæåëè? – ëåíèâî ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï àáñîëþòíî ðàâíîäóøíûì òîíîì.

- Äà. Ýòî ñêîðåå ïîõîäèò íà íåêîå çóäÿùåå ìåñòî, êîòîðîå íàäî ïî÷åñàòü. Íî òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê òî÷íî çíàåò êàê ýòî ñäåëàòü.

Ïðîôåññîð ïðîøåë ìèìî íåå ê ïåðâîé êðîâàòè ñëåâà, âîçëå êîòîðîé ñòîÿë ìàëåíüêèé áåëûé ñòîëèê, à íà íåì çàïîòåâøèé ñòàêàí õîëîäíîãî òûêâåííîãî ñîêà ñ êóáèêàìè ëüäà.

Ñíåéï âçÿë íàïèòîê è ïîäíåñ ê ãóáàì. Îòêèíóâ ãîëîâó íàçàä è çàêðûâ ãëàçà, îí ñäåëàë îäèí áîëüøîé ãëîòîê.

Íàáëþäàÿ çà íèì, Ýëåí îïÿòü ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íàñêîëüêî îíà ãîðÿ÷àÿ è ëèïêàÿ îò ïîòà. Âî ðòó ó íåå âíåçàïíî ïåðåñîõëî è îíà îáëèçíóëà ñóõèå ãóáû.

Ñíåéï ïîñòàâèë ñòàêàí íà ìåñòî è îòîøåë îò ñòîëà.

- Âû âûãëÿäèòå î÷åíü ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîé, ìèññ Õàððèñîí.

Ñàì îí êîíå÷íî æå áûë çàäðàïèðîâàí â ñâîè îáû÷íûå ÷åðíûå îäåæäû, íî, êàæåòñÿ, ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ â íèõ ïðåâîñõîäíî â æàðêîì äóøíîì ïîìåùåíèè.

- Ñåãîäíÿ íåîáû÷íî æàðêèé äåíü, íå òàê ëè?

Îíà êèâíóë. 

- Åñëè õîòèòå, òî ìîæåòå ñíÿòü âàøó ðîáó. ß ðàçðåøàþ, - äîáàâèë îí áåñïå÷íî.

Äåâóøêà íåìåäëåííî ñòàëà ðàññòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû íà ñâîåé îäåæäå. Êîãäà îíà ñíÿëà ðîáó, òî îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íà íåé òîëüêî ìàëåíüêèå äæèíñîâûå øîðòèêè è ìàëåíüêèé âÿçàííûé òîï, ïðîìîêøèé îò ïîòà. Âëàæíàÿ òêàíü îò÷åòëèâî îáîçíà÷èëà åå ñîñêè.

- Òàê ëó÷øå? – ñïðîñèë ïðîôåññîð.

- Íåìíîãî.

Îí âíîâü ñäåëàë ãëîòîê õîëîäíîãî ñîêà.

- Õîòèòå? – ñ óëûáêîé ñïðîñèë îí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åé ñòàêàí.

Ýëåí ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó. Íî îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è óáðàë ñòàêàí – îíà ñìîæåò ïèòü òîëüêî èç åãî ðóê.

Äåâóøêà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó âïëîòíóþ, çàïðîêèíóëà ãîëîâó è ïðèîòêðûëà ãóáû. Ïðîôåññîð ïîäíåñ ñòàêàí ê åå ðòó è ïîòèõîíüêó íà÷àë âëèâàòü â íåãî ëåäÿíîé ñîê. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî øèðîêî îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè è ãëîòàëà íàïèòîê. Ñíåéï äåðæàë ãóáàìè êóáèê ëüäà, âëàæíî çàìåðöàâøèé ,êîãäà îí íà÷àë ÿçûêîì ïåðåêàòûâàòü åãî âî ðòó. Âíåçàïíî, îí ðåçêî íàêëîíèë ñòàêàí, è Ýëåí çàäîõíóëàñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê ëåäÿíàÿ æèäêîñòü ïîòåêëà ïî åå øåå è ãðóäè.

- Êàê âû íåóêëþæè, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë îí.

Äåâóøêà ïðîäîëæàëà ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî.

- Íàäî î÷èñòèòü ýòî, - ïîñîâåòîâàë  Ñíåéï.

Íå îòðûâàÿ îò íåãî âçãëÿäà, Ýëåí ðàçâÿçàëà ïî î÷åðåäè äâà øíóðêà íà ñïèíå è øåå, óäåðæèâàþùèå åå òîï, è âåùü óïàëà ê åå íîãàì.

Îí ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ è ñ õðóñòîì ðàçãðûç êóñî÷åê ëüäà. Çàòåì ïðîôåññîð íàêëîíèëñÿ è íà÷àë ñëèçûâàòü îñòàòêè ñîêà ñ åå ãîëîé êîæè. Ñåðäöå Ýëåí íà ñåêóíäó îñòàíîâèëîñü îò îùóùåíèÿ åãî õîëîäíîãî îòî ëüäà ÿçûêà íà ñâîåì ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîì òåëå.

Åãî ÿçûê òåì âðåìåíåì ëåíèâî ïóòåøåñòâîâàë ïî åå ãðóäè, íå êàñàÿñü ñîñêîâ. Âíåçàïíî îí îòîäâèíóëñÿ îò íåå è ñåë íà êðîâàòü, øèðîêî ðàçâåäÿ êîëåíè.

- Âû äîëæíû ïîìî÷ü ìíå, ìèññ Õàððèñîí. Ìû æå íå õîòèì îñòàâèòü âàøå «çóäÿùåå ìåñòî» áåç äîëæíîãî âíèìàíèÿ, íå òàê ëè?

Îí îïåðñÿ îáåèìè ðóêàìè î êðîâàòü è ñ íàäåæäîé îòêðûë ðîò.

Ýëåí âñòàëà ìåæäó åãî íîã è, ïîìîãàÿ ñåáå ðóêîé, íàïðàâèëà ñâîþ ïðàâóþ ãðóäü åìó â ðîò. Îí ñîñàë åå äîëãî, îáäàâàÿ òî æàðîì ñâîåãî äûõàíèÿ, òî àðêòè÷åñêèì õîëîäîì íå ðàñòâîðèâøåéñÿ åùå äî êîíöà ëåäÿíîé êðîøêè. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, äåâóøêà ïîëîæèëà ðóêè åìó íà ïëå÷è è íà÷àëà ìàññèðîâàòü åãî ìóñêóëû.

Çàòåì ÷òî-òî óæàñàþùå ëåäÿíîå êîñíóëîñü åå ëåâîãî ñîñêà. Ýëåí îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí êàñàåòñÿ åå åùå îäíèì êóáèêîì ëüäà. Îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà îòîäâèíóòüñÿ, íî Ñíåéï ïðèêóñèë çóáàìè åå ïðàâûé ñîñîê, íå äàâàÿ åé âîçìîæíîñòè øåâåëüíóòüñÿ, ïîêà îí âûâîäèò êðóãè ëüäîì íà ëåâîì. Äåâóøêà âïèëàñü ïàëüöàìè åìó â ïëå÷è. Íî êàêóþ áîëü îíà ìîãëà ïðè÷èíèòü åìó ÷åðåç òîëñòóþ òêàíü åãî ðîáû? Òîãäà îíà ñäåëàëà áîëåå ðåøèòåëüíûé øàã – âöåïèëàñü íîãòÿìè åìó â ëèöî.

Â îäíî ìãíîâåíèå ïðîôåññîð îòïóñòèë åå ïðàâóþ ãðóäü, íî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñîìêíóòü ãóáû óæå íà ëåâîé. Êóñî÷åê ëüäà óæå ïåðåêî÷åâàë â åãî äðóãóþ ðóêó, è îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ èì ê åå êðàñíîìó, ïðèïóõøåìó  ïðàâîìó ñîñêó. Ýëåí ïîçâîëèëà åìó íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé çàáàâîé â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä, à çàòåì ðåçêî îòîäâèíóëàñü. Íà ñåé ðàç îí ïîçâîëèë åé çàáðàòü ãðóäü îò åãî ãóá, íî ðóêè ïðîôåññîðà óæå ðàññòåãèâàëè ìîëíèþ åå äæèíñîâûõ øîðò. Ñíåéï íåòåðïåëèâî ïîòàùèë èõ âíèç, òåì ñàìûì ïîëíîñòüþ îáíàæàÿ åå, òàê êàê íà íåé ïî÷åìó-òî íå îêàçàëîñü òðóñèêîâ. Îí ïîãðóçèë ïàëüöû â åå âëàæíóþ ãîðÿ÷óþ ïëîòü, ëåãîíüêî äóÿ íà ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûå ñîñêè. Ýëåí çàñòîíàëà è îòøâûðíóëà, ïóòàþùèåñÿ â íîãàõ øîðòû, ïðî÷ü. Ñíåéï îáõâàòèë åå ÿãîäèöû è, ïðèïîäíÿâ, ïîñàäèë ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè, ïîçâîëèâ åé îáåðíóòü íîãè âîêðóã ñâîåé òàëèè. Îí óñòðîèë åå ïîóäîáíåé íà ñâîèõ êîëåíÿõ, ÷òîáû äàòü ñåáå âîçìîæíîñòü ñîñàòü åå ãðóäü è îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ýòèì ñòèìóëèðîâàòü åå ïàëüöàìè.

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, êîãäà Ýëåí áûëà óæå áëèçêà ê êðàþ, îí âûòàùèë èç íåå ïàëüöû è ëåã íà êðîâàòü, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêó. Äåâóøêà ñðàçó æå îñåäëàëà åãî, íåòåðïåëèâî òåðåáÿ ïóãîâèöû, íàòÿíóâøèõñÿ à îáëàñòè ïàõà, áðþê.. Íàêîíåö, åé óäàëîñü îñâîáîäèòü âîçáóæäåííûé îðãàí èç ïëåíà, è îíà ñëàäîñòðàñòíî ïîòåðëàñü î åãî ïîêðàñíåâøóþ ãîëîâêó. Ñíåéï îáõâàòèë ñåáÿ îäíîé ðóêîé, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åé îïóñòèòüñÿ íà íåãî … Åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà âïèëèñü â îðåõîâûå ãëàçà Ýëåí…

Çàòåì îíà ñíîâà ïðîñíóëàñü. Íåáî óæå ïîðîçîâåëî íà ãîðèçîíòå, ïðåäâåùàÿ ñêîðûé ðàññâåò. Åå ðóêè óæå íàøëè  ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé êëèòîð… Ýëåí ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü. Äåíü ïðåäñòîÿë òÿæåëûé, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îíà ñäåëàåò âñå, ÷òîáû îí íàêîíåö-òî âîøåë â íåå ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ìó÷åíèé è îæèäàíèé.


	12. Âòîðîå âçûñêàíèå

**Ãëàâà 12: Âòîðîå âçûñêàíèå.**

Áåç ïÿòíàäöàòè ÷åòûðå, êîãäà çàíÿòèÿ ïîñëåäíåãî ó÷åáíîãî äíÿ íåäåëè çàêîí÷èëèñü, Ýëåí Õàððèñîí ìåäëåííî ïðîáèðàëàñü ïî çàïîëíåííûì ñòóäåíòàìè çàëàì Õîãâàðòñêîé øêîëû ìàãèè è âîëøåáñòâà. Îíà íàïðàâëÿëàñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Íî òàê êàê âñÿ øêîëà íàïðàâëÿëàñü â ñòîðîíó âûõîäà èç øêîëû, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðîâíî â ÷åòûðå äîëæåí áûë ñîñòîÿòüñÿ ïåðâûé ìàò÷ ïî êâèääè÷ó â ýòîì ñåçîíå, ïðîäâèãàëàñü îíà î÷åíü ìåäëåííî. 

Ñåãîäíÿ èãðàë Ãðèôôèíäîð ïðîòèâ Ñëèçåðèíà, è Ýëåí óâèäåëà êàê Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, åùå íå óñïåâøèé ïåðåîäåòüñÿ â êâèääè÷íóþ ôîðìó ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåãî óðîêà (à èì ê íåñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ ïàðíèøêè îêàçàëèñü ñäâîåííûå çåëüÿ âìåñòå ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè) ñïåøèò íà ïîëå.

Íàêîíåö, âñå ñòóäåíòû ïîêèíóëè ïîäçåìåëüÿ è Ýëåí ñìîãëà ñïóñòèòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå áåç ñòðàõà áûòü çàòîïòàííîé. Êàáëóêè åå òóôåëü ãóëêèì ýõîì íàïîëíÿëè ìðà÷íûå ñâîäû, êîãäà äåâóøêà øëà â îôèñó Ñíåéïà. Íàêîíåö îíà äîñòèãëà çàâåòíîé äâåðè. Ýëåí ñëåãêà ïîåæèëàñü è, íàáðàâøèñü õðàáðîñòè, ïîñòó÷àëà.

Îòâåòîì åé áûëà òèøèíà. Ïîäîæäàâ íåìíîãî, îíà ïðèëîæèëà ê äâåðè óõî, ñòàðàÿñü óñëûøàòü çà äâåðüþ õîòü êàêèå-òî ïðèçíàêè æèçíè.

Íè÷åãî. Ñíåéï îïàçäûâàë.

Âíåçàïíî äî íåå äîíåñëèñü çâóêè ãîëîñîâ. Îí âñå åùå â êëàññíîé êîìíàòå – çàïóãèâàåò áåäíîãî Íåâèëëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà.

- Ñêàæèòå ìíå, Ëîíãáîòòîì, ïî÷åìó íè îäíà ìûñëü íå ìîæåò óäåðæàòüñÿ â âàøåé òóïîé ãîëîâå? Ñêîëüêî êîòëîâ âû óæå ðàñïëàâèëè? Âû æå íå ìîæåòå ñâîðèòü íè îäíîãî çåëüÿ, ÷òîáû íå íàïóòàòü ÷åãî-íèáóäü â åãî ñîñòàâå!

Ýëåí óñëûøàëà òèõîå áîðìîòàíèå – ïîïûòêè Íåâèëëà îáúÿñíèòüñÿ èëè èçâèíèòüñÿ.

- Õâàòèò! Èäèòå ê ìèñòåðó Ôèë÷ó è ïóñòü îí äàñò âàì çàäàíèå – óáðàòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãðÿçü!

Áåç ëèøíèõ ñëîâ, Ñíåéï âûëåòåë èç êëàññà. Åãî ÷åðíàÿ ðîáà, êàê âñåãäà, òåàòðàëüíî âçäûìàëàñü çà íèì, æèâÿ ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíüþ. Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì, êðàñíûé êàê ñâåêëà, ñìóùåííî ïëåëñÿ çà íèì. Îíè ñ Ýëåí ñî÷óâñòâóþùå ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Ñíåéï æå êèíóë íà äåâóøêó çâåðñêèé âçãëÿä, ïîêàçûâàþùèé, ÷òî íàñòðîåíèå ó íåãî ñåãîäíÿ ïî÷òè òàêîå æå ñêâåðíîå, êàê è â òîò çëîïîëó÷íûé ïîíåäåëüíèê.

Ïðîôåññîð ñåðäèòî âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, îòêðûâàÿ çàìêè íà äâåðè ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà, è æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèë äåâóøêó âíóòðü.

- Âõîäèòå è ñàäèòåñü. Ôîðìà ëåæèò íà ìîåì ñòîëå. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû ïîìíèòå êàê åå çàïîëíèòü, - ðåçêî áðîñèë îí. – Èäèòå, Ëîíãáîòòîì! ß íå ñîáèðàþñü òðàòèòü íà âàñ âåñü îñòàâøèéñÿ äåíü!

Áåäíûé Íåâèëë ÷óòü ëè íå áåãîì áðîñèëñÿ ïî êîðèäîðó â íàïðàâëåíèè Õîëëà.

Ýëåí çàøëà â êàáèíåò è ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó. Â ïîíåäåëüíèê åãî ñòîë áûë çàâàëåí êíèãàìè è ñâèòêàìè ïåðãàìåíòà, ñåãîäíÿ æå íà íåì áûëè òîëüêî ÷åðíèëà ñ ïåðîì è áëàíê, êîòîðûé îíà äîëæíà áûëà çàïîëíèòü.

Ñíåéï ñåðäèòî çàøåë â êàáèíåò.

- ß ñêàçàë «ñàäèòåñü», ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - ðåçêî áðîñèë îí è îêèíóë åå íåãîäóþùèì âçãëÿäîì. – Èëè âàì ñíîâà íàäî â «äàìñêóþ êîìíàòó» ïðåæäå, ÷åì ìû íà÷íåì?

- Íåò, ñýð.

Îíà ñåëà, áðîñèâ ñâîé ðþêçàê íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñî ñòóëîì, è ïîòÿíóëàñü çà ëèñòêîì áóìàãè. Îí óæå çàïîëíèë íåîáõîäèìûå ðåêâèçèòû. Ýòî ñíîâà áûëè Veritaserum è ÑÅÊÐÅÒÍÀß-ÑËÓÆÁÀ-LW 1. Èíòåðåñíî, íåóæåëè îí îïÿòü äàñò åé òî æå çåëüå? 

- Ïðîáëåìû, ìèññ Õàððèñîí?

*È äîâîëüíî ìíîãî, ïðîôåññîð. Íî âû – ãëàâíàÿ ïðè÷èíà áîëüøèíñòâà èç íèõ.*

Äåâóøêà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è, êàê è ðàíüøå, íàöàðàïàëà íà áóìàãå ñâîè èìÿ, ôàìèëèþ è ðàñïèñàëàñü. Â ìãíîâåíèå îêà îí âûõâàòèë ó íåå ôîðìóëÿð, ñâåðíóë è çàïå÷àòàë åãî ñâîåé ïå÷àòüþ.

Ïîñëå ýòèõ ìàíèïóëÿöèé Ñíåéï ñ èíòåðåñîì ñòàë ðàññìàòðèâàòü åå. Ýëåí âûãëÿäåëà â÷åðà î÷åíü áîäðîé è îòäîõíóâøåé, íî ñåãîäíÿ îí âèäåë åå âïåðâûå. Îíà íå ïðèõîäèëà íè íà çàâòðàê, íè íà ëàí÷. Åå ãëàçà áûëè ñëåãêà êðàñíîâàòû, íî â öåëîì îíà âûãëÿäåëà íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì â ñðåäó.

Ïîêà îí ðàññìàòðèâàë åå, äåâóøêà ÿâíî áîðîëàñü ñ æåëàíèåì ÷èõíóòü. Â èòîãå ñèëû ïðèðîäû ïîáåäèëè è Ýëåí èçäàëà ãðîìêîå: «Àï÷õè!» 

«Âîçìîæíî ïðîñòóäà èëè àëëåðãèÿ ÿâëÿþòñÿ ïðè÷èíîé åå ïîêðàñíåâøèõ ãëàç», - äóìàë îí, ãëÿäÿ êàê îíà âûòèðàåò íîñ áåëûì íîñîâûì ïëàòî÷êîì. Õîòÿ ïðîôåññîð áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòîé íî÷üþ, îíà òàêæå íå ñïàëà, êàê è îí.

Ñíåéï âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà ðîáû ïóçûðåê ñ Veritaserum è ïîñòàâèë ïåðåä íåé íà ñòîë. Ýëåí áðîñèëà íà ñêëÿíêó âçãëÿä, êðàñíîðå÷èâî ãîâîðèâøèé î òîì, êàê åé õî÷åòñÿ øâûðíóòü ýòîò ïóçûðåê â ìóñîðíóþ êîðçèíó, íî âñå æå îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è âçÿëà çåëüå. Åå ïàëüöû ñèëüíî äðîæàëè, è äåâóøêà òùåòíî ïûòàëàñü ýòî ñêðûòü, îæåñòî÷åííî êóñàÿ ãóáó. Îäíàêî, åå ðóêè íàñòîëüêî òðÿñëèñü, ÷òî ïóçûðåê âûñêîëüçíóë èç íèõ è óïàë íà ïîë.

- Êàê âû íåóêëþæè ñåãîäíÿ, ìèññ Õàððèñîí.

Ýëåí çàìåðëà è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Ïî÷òè òîæå ñàìîå îí ñêàçàë åé ýòîé íî÷üþ âî ñíå.

Â òîò æå ìîìåíò îíè îáà âçäðîãíóëè îò íàðóøèâøåãî òèøèíó ïîäçåìåëüÿ ãðîìêîãî ñòóêà â äâåðü êàáèíåòà, êîòîðàÿ çàòåì ðàñïàõíóëàñü.

- Ïðîôåññîð? – ýòî áûë Ôèë÷.

Äåâóøêà ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåïà. Îí çàáûë çàïåðåòü çà ñîáîé äâåðü?

Ïðîôåññîð áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Ýëåí, è ñòîëü íåïðèâû÷íûé ðóìÿíåö ñëåãêà îêðàñèë åãî áëåäíûå ùåêè.

-  Äà, ÷òî òàêîå? – íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèë îí.

Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü åùå øèðå, îáíàðóæèâàÿ, ñòîÿùåãî çà ñïèíîé ó ñêâèáà, Íåâèëëà.

Ýëåí òåì âðåìåíåì âñòàëà íà êîëåíè è ïûòàëàñü äîñòàòü ïóçûðåê ñ Veritaserum, óêàòèâøèéñÿ ïîä ñòîë.

- Ïðîôåññîð, ýòîò äóðàê Ëîíãáîòòîì ïîäêàðàóëèë ìåíÿ ó ìîåãî êàáèíåòà è  çàÿâèë, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ïîìî÷ü åìó îò÷èñòèòü êàêóþ-òî ãðÿçü ó âàñ â êëàññå…

Ýëåí îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò ïîëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåîæèäàííûõ âèçèòåðîâ. Íåâèëë ñòîÿë çà Ôèë÷åì è íåðâíî ñæèìàë ðóêè.

- Íî ñåãîäíÿ æå ïåðâûé ìàò÷ ïî êâèääè÷ó! – âîñêëèêíóë Ôèë÷.

Ñíåéï ðàçäðàæåííî âçäîõíóë.

- Íåò, ÿ ñêàçàë Ëîíãáîòòîìó, ÷òîáû îí øåë ê âàì è âû äàëè åìó êàêóþ-íèáóäü ðàáîòó, à íå âû ïîìîãàëè åìó.

- Õà! – ñêàçàë Ôèë÷ Íåâèëëó â ëèöî è äîâîëüíûé ðåòèðîâàëñÿ.

- Ëîíãáîòòîì!

Ýëåí óæå âûêîâûðíóëà èç-ïîä ñòîëà ïóçûðåê è ñåëà íà ñâîå ìåñòî. Òåïåðü îíà ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàëà çà ðàçâåðíóâøèìñÿ äåéñòâîì.

Íåâèëë ñäåëàë êðîøå÷íûé øàæîê â êîðèäîð.

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë, ÿâíî ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòü ñâîè íåðâû.

- Óáèðàéòåñü îòñþäà, Ëîíãáîòòîì. Äîëîé ñ ãëàç ìîèõ! ßâèòåñü çàâòðà óòðîì è óáåðåòå ñâîé ñðà÷! Âàì ÿñíî?

Ìàëü÷èê êèâíóë è ïóëåé âûëåòåë èç êàáèíåòà.

Ïðîôåññîð ãíåâíî ìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé íà äâåðü, è òà ïîñëóøíî çàõëîïíóëàñü. Óæå çíàêîìûå ùåë÷êè çàïèðàþùèõñÿ çàìêîâ, óäîñòîâåðèëè èõ îáîèõ, ÷òî èì áîëüøå íèêòî íå ïîìåøàåò.

Ñíåéï âíîâü ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ýëåí. Îíà âñå åùå ñæèìàëà ïóçûðåê ñ çåëüåì â äðîæàùåé ðóêå.

- Áóäüòå òàê ëþáåçíû, ìèññ Õàððèñîí.

Äåâóøêà ìåäëåííî êèâíóëà è ïîäíåñëà ïóçûðåê ê ãóáàì. Åå ðóêà ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûâàëà õðóïêîå ñòåêëî, âèäèìî â òùåòíîé ïîïûòêå, óíÿòü äðîæü, ÷òîáû ñíîâà íå óðîíèòü ñêëÿíêó. Íà ñåé ðàç îíà âûïèëà çåëüå îäíèì áîëüøèì ãëîòêîì.

Ñåêóíäó ñïóñòÿ äåâóøêà ïîñòàâèëà ïóñòîé ïóçûðåê åìó íà ñòîë. Ïðîôåññîð ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ÿâíî óäîñòîâåðÿÿñü, ÷òî îíà âûïèëà ïîëàãàþùóþñÿ åé äîçó.

- Êàêîâî çåëüå ïî âêóñó íà ýòîò ðàç? – ñïðîñèë îí, ìàêàÿ ïåðî â ÷åðíèëà è ïðèãîòàâëèâàÿñü çàïèñûâàòü åå ñëîâà.

Ýëåí îçàäà÷åííî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà.

- Òàêîå æå, êàê è áûëî, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. Åå ãëàçà èñïóãàííî îêðóãëèëèñü. – Ðàçâå ýòî íå òî æå ñàìîå çåëüå, ÷òî âû ìíå äàâàëè ðàíüøå?

- Êîíå÷íî æå ýòî òî ñàìîå çåëüå, ìèññ Õàððèñîí. È ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî åñòü ïðè÷èíà çàìåíÿòü åãî, - Ñíåéï õîëîäíî óëûáíóëñÿ. – ß ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî îíî õîðîøî ñðàáîòàëî äàæå ïîñëå ïðèíÿòèÿ âñåãî îäíîé äîçû, íå òàê ëè?

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âñå çàâèñèò îò òîãî, äëÿ ÷åãî ïðåäíàçíà÷åíî ýòî çåëüå.

- Êàêèå-ëèáî ïîáî÷íûå ýôôåêòû?

- Íó… Ó ìåíÿ áåñïîêîéíûé ñîí, - îòâåòèëà îíà.

 Ýëåí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà. Åå ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ åãî íàñìåøëèâûì. Äåâóøêà ñåðäèòî âçäîõíóëà è ïðèíÿëàñü òåðåòü ïëàòêîì ñâîé íîñ. Çàòåì îíà íàäìåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïðîôåññîðà è áðîñèëà ïëàòîê â ðþêçàê.

- Ó âàñ òðóäíîñòè ñ çàñûïàíèåì? – ñïðîñèë îí.

- Íåò, çàñûïàþ ÿ ïðåêðàñíî… Íî ìíå ñíÿòüñÿ ñíû.

- Êîøìàðû?

- Íåò. Ýðîòè÷åñêèå ñíû.

- È âû íàõîäèòå èõ áåñïîêîéíûìè?

- Íó… Îíè î÷åíü âîçáóæäàþùè. Îäíàêî, ìíå íèêàê íå óäàåòñÿ èñïûòàòü îðãàçì. Êàê òîëüêî îí ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ, ñîí ïðåðûâàåòñÿ.

- Êàê ýòî äîëæíî áûòü ïå÷àëüíî.

- Äà óæ.

- Âû âñå åùå äåâñòâåííèöà, ìèññ Õàððèñîí?

- Äà.

- Ïðàâäà? Íàõîäÿñü ñòîëü ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîå âðåìÿ â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè… Âû íàâåðíîå ñ÷àñòëèâû áóäåòå ïîèìåòü è ìåòëó äëÿ êâèääè÷à, - ê áåñêîíå÷íîìó âîñõèùåíèþ Ñíåéïà, åãî ïîñëåäíèé êîììåíòàðèé ñîâïàë ñ áóðíûìè îâàöèÿìè, êîòîðûå äîíåñëèñü ñ êâèääè÷íîãî ïîëÿ. – Èëè áëèæàéøåãî ïîëîâîçðåëîãî ìàëü÷èêà èç âàøåãî êëàññà. È ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü âàì, îïèðàÿñü íà ñâîé ëè÷íûé îïûò, ÷òî ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèå ïîäðîñòêè íàõîäÿòñÿ â âå÷íîé ãîòîâíîñòè óäîâëåòâîðèòü îñîáó æåíñêîãî ïîëà ñ ïîäîáíûì… çóäîì.

 Îí âíîâü âûáðàë ôðàçó, ïðîèçíåñåííóþ ýòîé íî÷üþ âî ñíå.

- Äà, íî ìîè ñíû íå î «ïîëîâîçðåëûõ ìàëü÷èêàõ èç ìîåãî êëàññà», - ïàðèðîâàëà îíà.

- È äàæå íå î ìèëîì ìèñòåðå Òàðñòîíå, êîòîðûé áûë ñòîëü âíèìàòåëåí ê âàì â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ?

- Íåò, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Âû – åäèíñòâåííûé ìóæ÷èíà, î êîòîðîì ÿ âèäåëà ýðîòè÷åñêèå ñíû âñþ ýòó äîëãóþ íåäåëþ.

Ñíåéï îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñâîåãî êðåñëà è íà÷àë âîäèòü êîí÷èêîì ïåðà ïî ñâîåé âåðõíåé ãóáå.

- È ïî÷åìó æå ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî? Êàê âû äóìàåòå, ìèññ Õàððèñîí?

Ýëåí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà. ßðêèé ðóìÿíåö îêðàñèë åå ùåêè.

- ß ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ýòî êîìáèíàöèÿ äâóõ ôàêòîðîâ. Ïåðâûé – ýòî âàøà íîâàÿ ôîðìóëà Veritaserum, êîòîðàÿ êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ñâÿçàëà íàøè ñåêñóàëüíûå æåëàíèÿ.

- Î÷åíü èíòåðåñíàÿ òåîðèÿ, - îí íà÷àë äåëàòü êàêèå-òî çàïèñè.

- Íó è êîíå÷íî, âòîðîå – ýòî òî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áûëè ñåêñóàëüíûå ôàíòàçèè î âàñ âîò óæå ãîäà äâà, è ÿ ïî-âèäèìîìó îêàçàëàñü î÷åíü âîñïðèèì÷èâûì îáúåêòîì.

Ðóêà Ñíåéïà íåîæèäàííî çàìåðëà, è îí èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå.

- Íåóæåëè? – ïîõîæå íà ñåé ðàç åãî áðîâè ïîïîëçëè ââåðõ â èñêðåííåì óäèâëåíèè.

Òåïåðü áûëà î÷åðåäü Ýëåí óäèâëÿòüñÿ.

- Âû íå çíàëè?

Ïðîôåññîð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

- Òîãäà ïî÷åìó âû âûáðàëè ìåíÿ? – â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ñïðîñèëà îíà.

- Çäåñü ÿ çàäàþ âîïðîñû, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - åãî ëèöî âíîâü áûëî áåññòðàñòíî, à ãîëîñ îïàñíî øåëêîâèñòûì. Îí êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñìîòðåë íà íåå, çàòåì ïîäíÿëñÿ è, îáîéäÿ ñòîë, âñòàë ïåðåä íåþ.

- Ó ìåíÿ åùå åñòü äâà âîïðîñà ê âàì, ìèññ Õàððèñîí.

Ýëåí ñãëîòíóëà.

- Ïåðâûé – ïðîñòî êëèíè÷åñêèé , ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü ýôôåêòèâíîñòü ìîåãî çåëüÿ, - îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó è ïîñìîòðåë ñâåðõó âíèç åé â ãëàçà. – Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàõîäèòå ìåíÿ ñåêñóàëüíî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì?

Äåâóøêà êèâíóëà.

Ïðîôåññîð âçäîõíóë.

- ß íóæäàþñü â óñòíîì îòâåòå, ìèññ Õàððèñîí.

- Äà.

- À òåïåðü, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ. È ÿ ñîâåòóþ âàì òùàòåëüíåéøèì îáðàçîì îáäóìàòü ñâîé îòâåò ïðåæäå, ÷åì âû åãî ïðîèçíåñåòå. Ïîñêîëüêó çàäàþ ÿ ýòîò âîïðîñ òîëüêî èç ÷èñòîãî ýãîèçìà. È îò òîãî, êàê âû íà íåãî îòâåòèòå, áóäóò çàâèñåòü äàëüíåéøèå íàøè äåéñòâèÿ.

Îíà ñíîâà êèâíóëà.

Ñíåéï ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íåé è ïðîâåë ìÿãêèì ïåðîì ïî åå ãóáàì.

Î÷åíü ìåäëåííî îí ïðîèçíåñ.

- Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ âàñ ñåé÷àñ òðàõíóë?

* * *

- Íåò, - îòâåòèëà îíà è óøëà. À Ñíåéï íàëîæèë íà ñåáÿ Àâàäó Êåäàâðó... Õå-õå-õå :))


	13. Âîñõèòèòåëüíîå èçíàñèëîâàíèå

**Ãëàâà 13: Âîñõèòèòåëüíîå èçíàñèëîâàíèå.**

- Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ âàñ ñåé÷àñ òðàõíóë? – âîïðîñ áûë çàäàí íàñòîëüêî ñêó÷àþùèì òîíîì, ÷òî êàçàëîñü, áóäòî îí ñïðàøèâàåò – íå äîáàâèòü ëè âàì ìîëîêà â ÷àé? Ìîæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü, îòâåò Ýëåí åãî ñîâñåì íå âîëíóåò.

Äåâóøêà ñãëîòíóëà è, îïóñòèâ âçãëÿä, íà÷àëà ïðèñòàëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàòü êîâåð ó ñåáÿ ïîä íîãàìè. Ñíåéï çàäàë âîïðîñ, òðåáîâàâøèé òî÷íîãî îòâåòà – äà èëè íåò. È íå áûëî íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè, ÷òî íàõîäÿñü ïîä âëèÿíèåì Veritaserum, îíà ñìîæåò îò íåãî óêëîíèòüñÿ…

- Äà, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.

- Ìíå æàëü, íî âàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïîâòîðèòü ýòî, - îí ðàñòÿãèâàë ñëîâà, âîäÿ òåì âðåìåíåì êîí÷èêîì ïåðà ïî åå ïîäáîðîäêó. – ß äîëæåí áûòü àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí îòíîñèòåëüíî âàøåãî îòâåòà.

Äåâóøêà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ñæàëà êóëàêè.

- Äà, - ïðîøèïåëà îíà, óäèâëåííàÿ, êàê õðèïëî è ãîðòàííî ïðîçâó÷àë åå ãîëîñ.

- Êàê èíòåðåñíî.

Ïðîôåññîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé ñïèíîé, îêóíóë ïåðî â ÷åðíèëà è, ðàçâåðíóâ ê ñåáå ïåðãàìåíò, íà÷àë ÷òî-òî çàïèñûâàòü.

Ýëåí âñå åùå ñèäåëà ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé, è îùóòèëà ñåêóíäíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åãî ðóê. Íî â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå îïÿòü ðàçäàëèñü øàãè, çàòåì, òèõîå áîðìîòàíèå. Äåâóøêà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, è, îãëÿíóâøèñü, óâèäåëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï íàêëàäûâàåò çàïå÷àòûâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå íà äâåðü.

- Ìû âåäü äîëæíû áûòü àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíû, ÷òî íàñ íå ïîòðåâîæàò, íå òàê ëè? – åãî ãîëîñ áûë íèçîê è íàñìåøëèâ.

Ýëåí âñå åùå íå â ñèëàõ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì ãëàçàìè, ðåçêî îòâåðíóëàñü. Âíîâü ïîñëóøàëèñü ìÿãêèå øàãè, è êðàåì ãëàçà îíà óâèäåëà, òåìíóþ ôèãóðó ó ñåáÿ çà ïðàâûì ïëå÷îì.

- Âñòàíüòå.

Îíà ñíîâà ñ òðóäîì ñãëîòíóëà è ïîäíÿëàñü ñî ñòóëà, ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèâàÿ, ÷òî åå íîãè âíåçàïíî ñòàëè âàòíûìè. Ïðîôåññîð âñòàë ïåðåä íåé. Òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè îí òâåðäî âçÿë äåâóøêó çà ïîäáîðîäîê, âçäåðãèâàÿ òîò ââåðõ è çàñòàâëÿÿ Ýëåí ïîñìîòðåòü ñåáå â ãëàçà.

- Âàø îòâåò – âñå åùå «äà»? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. Åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà îïàñíî ñâåðêàëè.

Îíà êèâíóëà.

- Ñêàæèòå ýòî! – ïðèêàçàë îí.

- Äà.

Ñíåéï ïîãëàäèë åå íèæíþþ ãóáó áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì.

- Äà, ÷òî?

- Äà, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû… òðàõíóëè ìåíÿ.

- Õîðîøî.

Ãóáû ïðîôåññîðà ñëåãêà èçîãíóëèñü. Îí ïðèáëèçèë ñâîå ëèöî ê ëèöó äåâóøêè. Ýëåí çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîäñòàâèëà åìó ñâîè ãóáû, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ êàêîâî æå ýòî áóäåò – îùóòèòü âêóñ ãóá è ÿçûêà Ñíåéïà. Íà ñåêóíäó åãî ãóáû ñêîëüçíóëè ïî åå, íî ïîöåëóÿ îíà òàê è íå äîæäàëàñü. Âìåñòî ýòîãî Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òåïëîå äûõàíèå íà ñâîåì ëèöå, êîãäà îí òèõî çàñìåÿëñÿ.

Äåâóøêà ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà, âñòðå÷àÿ åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä è íàñìåøëèâî èçîãíóòóþ áðîâü. Ãóáû ïðîôåññîðà íàõîäèëñÿ ìåíüøå, ÷åì â ñàíòèìåòðå îò åå ðòà... Íî îíè áûëè èñêðèâëåíû èðîíè÷íîé óñìåøêîé.

- Äà, ëàäíî, ìèññ Õàððèñîí... Íåóæåëè, âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî îæèäàåòå îò ìåíÿ  òàêîé áàíàëüíîñòè, êàê ïîöåëóé?

Æåëåçíàÿ õâàòêà íà åå ïîäáîðîäêå âäðóã îñëàáåëà, è îí íåæíî ïðîâåë ëàäîíüþ ïî åå ùåêå.

- Åñëè âû õîòèòå ýòó ìàëåíüêóþ íàãðàäó, òî, áîþñü, äîëæíû áóäåòå åå çàðàáîòàòü, -  óëûáíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð.

Âíåçàïíî îí óáðàë ðóêó îò åå ëèöà è ðåçêî îò íåå îòñòðàíèëñÿ.

- Âû òðåáîâàëè, ÷òîáû ÿ âàñ òðàõàë, à íå öåëîâàë.

Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê âñïûõíóëè åå ùåêè. Îíà âíîâü îïóñòèëà âçãëÿä è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà óçîðå ïåðñèäñêîãî êîâðà ïîä íîãàìè.

- Âñòàíüòå âîçëå ñòîëà, - ïðèêàçàë îí, ñîïðîâîæäàÿ ñëîâà óêàçóþùèì æåñòîì.

Äåâóøêà ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ê åãî ðàáî÷åìó ñòîëó. Íåïðîøåííûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá ýðîòè÷åñêèõ ñíàõ, êîòîðûå ñíèëèñü åé íà ýòîé íåäåëå âñïëûëè â åå ãîëîâå… Âîò îíà ëåæèò íà ãëàäêîé ïîâåðõíîñòè ñòîëà â êàáèíåòå çåëèé, à åãî ðóêè è ÿçûê êàñàþòñÿ åå… Åäâà ñëûøèìûå øàãè, è Ñíåéï óæå ïðèæàëñÿ ñâîèì òåëîì ê åå ñïèíå.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîëîæèòå âàøè ðóêè íà ñòîë è óïðèòåñü ëàäîíÿìè, - åãî ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå îïàëèëî åé øåþ.

Ìãíîâåíèå îíà êîëåáàëàñü, à çàòåì âñå æå ïîëîæèëà ëàäîíè íà ïðîõëàäíóþ ïîëèðîâàííóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü åãî ñòîëà. Äûõàíèå äåâóøêè ñáèëîñü, êîãäà îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åãî ðóêà ìåäëåííî äâèíóëàñü ïî åå ñïèíå… Ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ îí óæå äâóìÿ ðóêàìè ëàñêàë åå òåëî îò áåäåð äî ïëå÷… Ââåðõ è âíèç…Åùå ðàç ââåðõ… è åãî ðóêè äâèíóëèñü ïî ïëå÷àì äåâóøêè è äàëåå ïî ðóêàì… Åãî äâèæåíèÿ áûëè ïîëíû íåæíîñòè, êîòîðàÿ îäíîâðåìåííî è ðàññëàáëÿëà, è âîçáóæäàëà Ýëåí. Â òî æå ñàìîå âðåìÿ îí ïîñòåïåííî âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå ïðèæèìàëñÿ ê åå òåëó, ïîêà îíà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åãî òâåðäûé ÷ëåí óïåðñÿ åé â ñïèíó. Äåâóøêà óëîâèëà ðåçêèé ìóñêóñíûé çàïàõ, íî òàê è íå ïîíÿëà îò êîãî èç íèõ äâîèõ èñõîäèò ýòîò âîçáóæäàþùèé àðîìàò.

Ýëåí çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîñòàðàëàñü ðàññëàáèòüñÿ â åãî îáúÿòüÿõ. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ, êîãäà èç åå ãîðëà âûðâàëñÿ ìÿãêèé ñòîí. Îí ëåãîíüêî ïîãëàäèë ëèöî è øåþ äåâóøêè, à çàòåì îïóñòèë ðóêè åé íà áåäðà. Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ïðîôåññîð ïîòÿíóë åå ðîáó ââåðõ, è óáðàëà ðóêè ñî ñòîëà, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó. Â òîò æå ìîìåíò îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

- Äåðæèòå ðóêè íà ñòîëå, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - ïðåäóïðåäèë Ñíåéï.

- Íî… - çàáîðìîòàëà îíà â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå.

Ïðîôåññîð òåì âðåìåíåì çàäðàë ïîâûøå åå îäåæäó è, ïðèæàâ ñâîèì òåëîì äåâóøêó áëèæå ê ñòîëó, ïîëîæèë òêàíü íà åãî ïîâåðõíîñòü.

- Íåò íèêàêîé íàäîáíîñòè óäàëÿòü âàøó ðîáó, - íàñìåøëèâî ïðîèçíåñ îí. – Ìû ìîæåì ñäåëàòü ýòî è áåç ïîëíîãî ðàçäåâàíèÿ. Ïðîñòî õîðîøèé, áûñòðûé, êðåïêèé ñåêñ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ.

Ñíåéï îñìîòðåë Ýëåí è òèõî çàñìåÿëñÿ.

- Î÷åíü óäà÷íî, ÷òî âû ñåãîäíÿ â þáêå è ãîëüôàõ. Ýòî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî óïðîñòèò äåëî.

Ïî òåëó Ýëåí ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü – îí âíîâü íà÷àë ïîãëàæèâàòü åå ðóêè.

- À òåïåðü, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîëîæèòå ðóêè íà ñòîë, - ïðîøåïòàë îí åé â óõî.

Äåâóøêà çàêîëåáàëàñü íà ìãíîâåíèå, è ïðîôåññîð ñëåãêà îòñòðàíèëñÿ.

- Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðîäîëæèë, ìèññ Õàððèñîí? – è ñíîâà òàêîé òîí, áóäòî îí ñïðàøèâàë – íå æåëàåòå ëè åùå ÷àøêó ÷àÿ?

- Äà, - âçìîëèëàñü Ýëåí. 

Îíà òàê äîëãî ñêðûâàëà ïðàâäó. Ñêðûâàëà îò ñåáÿ, îò äðóçåé è îñîáåííî îò íåãî. Êàêîå ñòðàííîå îáëåã÷åíèå – ïîçâîëèòü åìó óçíàòü – êàê ñèëüíî îíà æåëàåò åãî.

- Íó, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, âíîâü ïðèêàñàÿñü ê äåâóøêå êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ. – Òîãäà ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ âàì âíîâü ïîëîæèòü ðóêè íà ñòîë.

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà áåñôîðìåííóþ êó÷ó îäåæäû, ÷òî ëåæàëà ïåðåä íåé, è ìåäëåííî óïåðëàñü ðóêàìè î ñòîë ïî îáå ñòîðîíû òêàíè. Â òó æå ñåêóíäó, ïðîôåññîð îáíÿë åå è íà÷àë ïîãëàæèâàòü ãðóäü ñèëüíûìè óìåëûìè ïàëüöàìè, êàê áóäòî áû ÷óâñòâóÿ ñîñêè äåâóøêè ÷åðåç òêàíü ðîáû, áëóçû è áþñòãàëüòåðà. Ýëåí ñíîâà îïåðëàñü íà íåãî ñïèíîé, íàñëàæäàÿñü ýòîé ëàñêîé è òåïëîòîé åãî ðâàíîãî äûõàíèÿ íà ñâîåé ùåêå.

Íàêîíåö, îíà íå ñäåðæàëàñü è çàñòîíàëà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ… Íî ê åå óäèâëåíèþ îí ñðàçó óáðàë ðóêè.

- Àõ, äà, - õìûêíóë Ñíåéï. – Âû æå ãîâîðèëè ìíå ðàíüøå, ÷òî âàì íå íðàâÿòñÿ ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ê ãðóäè… Íå òàê ëè?

Ýëåí áûëà íå ñïîñîáíà îñòàíîâèòü âûðâàâøååñÿ ãíåâíîå âîñêëèöàíèå.

- Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, âû íàõîäèòå ìîè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ãîðàçäî áîëåå ïðèÿòíûìè, íåæåëè ïðèìèòèâíîå ëàïàíèå ìèñòåðà Ãðàììèñà?.. Íî áîþñü, ÿ íå ìîãó òðàòèòü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè íà ïóñòûå ïðåëþäèè.

Îí òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è îïóñòèë ðóêè íà òàëèþ äåâóøêè. Åìó ïîòðåáîâàëîñü âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íà òî, ÷òîáû ðàññòåãíóòü ïóãîâèöó è ìîëíèþ íà åå þáêå. È âîò óæå òêàíü ñ òèõèì øåëåñòîì ïàäàåò ê íîãàì Ýëåí. Íå çàäåðæèâàÿñü íè íà ÷åì áîëå, åãî òåïëûå ñèëüíûå ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ïîä øåëêîâóþ òêàíü åå òðóñèêîâ è ñêàòûâàÿ èõ, ïîòÿíóëè âíèç. Äûõàíèå äåâóøêè âíîâü ïåðåõâàòèëî, êîãäà åå íèæíåå áåëüå óïàëî íà ïîë, è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ìÿãêîé òêàíè ïðîôåññîðñêîé ðîáû ê ñâîèì îáíàæåííûì ÿãîäèöàì. Ñíåéï ïðèäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå ïîòåðñÿ î åå ãîëóþ êîæó. Äàæå ÷åðåç òîëñòóþ ìàòåðèþ, ñêðûâàþùóþ åãî òåëî, Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, íàñêîëüêî îí âîçáóæäåí. Âíåçàïíî ïðîôåññîð îòîäâèíóëñÿ.

- Ïåðåøàãíè ÷åðåç íèõ, - õðèïëî ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, äåâóøêà ïåðåñòóïèëà ÷åðåç ñêëàäêè òêàíè, âûñâîáîæäàÿ íîãè èç ñâîåé îäåæäû, êîòîðóþ Ñíåéï íåìåäëåííî îòïèõíóë â ñòîðîíó áîòèíêîì. Âíîâü ïðèäâèíóâøèñü ê Ýëåí, îí ïðîñóíóë ñâîþ íîãó ìåæäó åå íîã, ðàçäâèãàÿ èõ ïîøèðå. Äåâóøêà ïîä÷èíèëàñü. Çàòåì ïðîôåññîð ïîëîæèë ëåâóþ ðóêó íà áåäðî Ýëåí, à ïðàâóþ íà õîëìèê åå âëàæíûõ ëîáêîâûõ âîëîñ. Ðàçäâèíóâ ïîëîâûå ãóáû, îí ñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü, äðàçíÿ êëèòîð äåâóøêè. Îíà çàñòîíàëà, è Ñíåéï âíîâü òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Âû êàæåòñÿ óæå ãîòîâû, ìèññ Õàððèñîí. Òàêàÿ ãîðÿ÷àÿ è âëàæíàÿ.

Îí ïðîòîëêíóë óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö âíóòðü íåå, íåæíî èññëåäóÿ.

- Õìì… À âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ñìîæåòå ìåíÿ âìåñòèòü?

Îí âûòàùèë èç íåå ïàëåö, íî â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå âîøåë â íåå óæå äâóìÿ. Äåâóøêà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è ðàññëàáèëàñü, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâûêíóòü ê åãî ïðèñóòñòâèþ â ñòîëü èíòèìíîì ìåñòå. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí äâèãàë âíóòðè íåå ïàëüöàìè, è Ýëåí óæå ñòàëà îòêëèêàòüñÿ è äâèãàòüñÿ â òàêò ñ íèì, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð âíåçàïíî óáðàë ðóêó.

- Ìîæåò ïîïðîáóåì áîëüøå?

Íà ñåé ðàç Ñíåéï âîøåë â íåå òðåìÿ ïàëüöàìè, è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ðàñòÿãèâàåòñÿ åå âëàãàëèùå, ïðèñïîñàáëèâàÿñü ê íîâûì ðàçìåðàì.

- Óâåðÿþ âàñ, âû âåñüìà îøèáî÷íî îöåíèëè ìåíÿ â âàøåé êàðèêàòóðå, - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí, è ñîãíóë ïàëüöû, ìó÷èòåëüíî ðàñòÿãèâàÿ åå äåâñòâåííóþ ïëåâó, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî äåâóøêó çàêóñèòü ãóáó. – À ìîé ÷ëåí åùå áîëüøå, è, òàê êàê ýòî âàø ïåðâûé ðàç, âàì áóäåò áîëüíî.

Ïðîôåññîð âûòàùèë èç íåå ïàëüöû è âíîâü ïîãëàäèë åå ëàäîíüþ.

- Íå âîëíóéòåñü. ß äîñòàâëþ âàì íåìíîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ äëÿ íà÷àëà, - óâåðèë îí Ýëåí ñëåãêà ïðåçðèòåëüíûì òîíîì.

Îòêèíóâ åå âîëîñû, Ñíåéï íà÷àë âîäèòü ÿçûêîì ïî øåå äåâóøêè. Îíà áëàãîäàðíî ðàññëàáèëàñü îò ýòîé ëàñêè, íî â òó æå ñåêóíäó âíîâü ñîäðîãíóëàñü îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ, òàê êàê åãî îïûòíûå ïàëüöà îïÿòü íà÷àëè äðàçíèòü åå êëèòîð. 

Åé æóòêî õîòåëîñü îáåðíóòüñÿ è îáíÿòü åãî… ïðèæàòüñÿ ê íåìó âñåì òåëîì… Íî Ýëåí ïðåêðàñíî çíàëà, ÷òî ñòîèò åé òîëüêî óáðàòü ðóêè ñî ñòîëà, êàê îí âíîâü îòñòðàíèòüñÿ. Äåâóøêà çàñòîíàëà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Âñå åå òåëî æàæäàëî áîëüøåãî… Åå ñîñêè íàïðÿãëèñü è ñòàëè î÷åíü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûìè… Îíà íà÷àëà äâèãàòüñÿ â òàêò ñ åãî ïàëüöàìè, îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ èçäàâàÿ ãîðòàííûå ìÿãêèå çâóêè…

Ñíîâà, ê åå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ, Ñíåéï óáðàë ðóêó… Íî íà ñåé ðàç Ýëåí óñëûøàëà íåîïðåäåëåííûå çâóêè ó ñåáÿ çà ñïèíîé è ïîíÿëà ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ðàññòåãèâàåò áðþêè. Îí íàäàâèë ðóêîé åé íà ñïèíó, âûíóæäàÿ äåâóøêó íàêëîíèòüñÿ íèæå ê ñòîëó. Ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ÷òî-òî îñòàâèëî âëàæíûé ñëåä íà âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíå åå áåäðà… Ïðîôåññîð îáåðíóë ðóêó âîêðóã åå òàëèè, ïðèäâèãàÿ Ýëåí áëèæå, è íîãîé çàñòàâèë äåâóøêó ðàññòàâèòü íîãè åùå øèðå... Îíà îùóòèëà ÷ëåí, ìÿãêî êàñàþùèéñÿ åå ïîëîâûõ ãóá, òàê êàê îí ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ âîéòè â íåå… Çàòåì Ñíåéï äâèíóë òàçîì íåìíîãî âïåðåä...

 Ýëåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñèëüíîå ðàñòÿæåíèå, êîãäà îí âñòàâèë â íåå ãîëîâêó ñâîåãî ïóëüñèðóþùåãî ÷ëåíà, è íàïðÿãëàñü â îæèäàíèè áîëè, â ðåçóëüòàòå ÷åãî ìóñêóëû åå âëàãàëèùà ñàìîïðîèçâîëüíî ñæàëèñü.

- Ðàññëàáüòåñü, - ïðîøèïåë îí, çàìèðàÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå. 

Îäíîé ðóêîé ïðîôåññîð íà÷àë ïîìîãàòü ñåáå ïðîíèêàòü â íåå, à äðóãîé ïðèíóäèë Ýëåí ëå÷ü íà ñòîë. Äåâóøêà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ðàññëàáèòü âëàãàëèùíûå ìóñêóëû, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ýòî, Ñíåéï îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðóçèëñÿ â åå ïëîòü. Ñäåëàâ ýòî, îí ïîëîæèë ðóêè åé íà áåäðà è íà÷àë ìåäëåííî âûòàñêèâàòü ñâîé ÷ëåí, íî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì âíîâü âîéòè â íåå. Ýëåí çàêóñèëà ãóáó, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü îò áîëè.

- Áîëüíî, íå òàê ëè? – åãî ãîëîñ áûë ñóõ è íàñìåøëèâ. – ß ãîâîðèë âàì, ÷òî âû îøèáëèñü íà âàøåì ðèñóíêå.

Ïðîôåññîð âíîâü âûøåë èç íåå è âíîâü ïîãðóçèëñÿ â åå òåëî… Èëè îí áûë áîëåå íåæåí íà ñåé ðàç, èëè îíà íà÷àëà ïðèâûêàòü ê åãî ðàçìåðàì… Íî íà ñåé ðàç ýòî óæå áûëî íå ñòîëü áîëåçíåííî. Ðóêè Ñíåéïà ñêîëüçíóëè ïîä îäåæäó Ýëåí è íà÷àëè ëàñêàòü åå ñïèíó è ïëå÷è.

- Ïîñòàðàéòåñü… ïðèñïîñîáèòüñÿ… ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - çàäûõàÿñü, ïðîðû÷àë îí. - ß óæå î÷åíü äàâíî íå òðàõàëñÿ… À âû òàêàÿ ãîðÿ÷àÿ è… òóãàÿ! – îí òàê ãðóáî è ãëóáîêî âîøåë â íåå íà ïîñëåäíåì ñëîâå, ÷òî Ýëåí íå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòüñÿ è âñêðèêíóëà. –  È ÿ íå íàìåðåâàþñü… áûñòðî ýòî çàêàí÷èâàòü.

Â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò äåâóøêà ïûòàëàñü íå ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ âòîðæåíèþ â ñâîå òåëî. Â èòîãå åé óäàëîñü ýòî ñäåëàòü, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî åãî òîë÷êè ïðèîáðåëè áîëåå óñòîé÷èâûé ðèòì, à ðóêè ïðîôåññîðà ïðîäîëæàëè íåæíî è óñïîêàèâàþùå ëàñêàòü åå ñïèíó.

Ñíåéï ñ òðèóìôîì óëûáíóëñÿ, òàê êàê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åå âíóòðåííèå ìóñêóëû ïîòåðÿëè èçíà÷àëüíóþ íàïðÿæåííîñòü, è ðåøèë âîçíàãðàäèòü Ýëåí. Îí ïåðåìåñòèë ðóêè ñî ñïèíû íà ãðóäü äåâóøêè, è çàïóñòèâ èõ ïîä áþñòãàëüòåð íà÷àë áîëüøèìè è óêàçàòåëüíûìè ïàëüöàìè òåðåòü è ñæèìàòü åå ñîñêè. Ýëåí òèõî çàñòîíàëà – åå òåëî íà÷àëî îòâå÷àòü íà åãî äåéñòâèÿ.

- Âàì íà÷èíàåò íðàâèòüñÿ? 

- Äà.

È ñíîâà îí òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, Ñíåéï ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ íà ñîáñòâåííîì óäîâîëüñòâèè, íàñëàæäàÿñü óïðóãîé ãëàäêîñòüþ åå âëàãàëèùà, ìÿãêîñòüþ ãðóäåé â åãî ðóêàõ… ÷óâñòâîì áåçãðàíè÷íîé âëàñòè, êîòîðóþ îí èìåë íàä íåé. Îí òàê äîëãî æäàë ýòîãî, íî ñåêñ ñ Ýëåí îêàçàëñÿ äàæå ëó÷øå, ÷åì îí ñåáå ïðåäñòàâëÿë. Åãî òîë÷êè ñòàëè ãëóáæå è áûñòðåå… Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî óæå áëèçîê ê òîìó, ÷òîáû êîí÷èòü.

Îí ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ è âûøåë èç åå òåëà. Äåâóøêà èçäàëà òèõèé çâóê, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð óáðàë ðóêè îò åå ãðóäåé. Îí íå áûë óâåðåí, áûë ëè ýòî çâóê ïðîòåñòà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íà÷àëà íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ïðîèñõîäÿùèì, èëè ýòî áûëî âûðàæåíèå îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ÷òî îí êîí÷èë òàê áûñòðî è îñòàâèë åå â ïîêîå… Ñíåéï çàêðûë ãëàçà, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è ñæàë ñâîé ÷ëåí ðóêîé, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ ãîòîâûé âîò-âîò õëûíóòü ïîòîê ñïåðìû… Ïîñòåïåííî ïðîôåññîð íà÷àë ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ. Ìèð ñíîâà îáðåë ïåðâîíà÷àëüíóþ ÿðêîñòü, è äî íåãî äàæå ñòàëè äîõîäèòü çâóêè îðóùèõ òðèáóí íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå.

«Ïîòòåð, âåðîÿòíî, âíîâü óñòðîèë øîó äëÿ çðèòåëåé,» - ïîäóìàë îí. Ìûñëü î áóäóùåì âîçìåçäèè íåñíîñíîìó ìàëü÷èøêå, ìãíîâåííî îòîäâèíóëà åãî îðãàçì. Ñíåéï îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë íà ðàñïðîñòåðòóþ ïåðåä íèì äåâóøêó. Åå ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû, ãîëîâà ëåæàëà íà ñòîëå, íåóäîáíî âûâåðíóòàÿ íàïðàâî, à ïàëüöû ñóäîðîæíî ñæèìàëèñü, áóäòî îíà íå ìîãëà óïðàâëÿòü èìè. Áûë ëè ýòî ïðèçíàê áîëè èëè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ?.. Ïàðó ñåêóíä ïðîôåññîð èçó÷àë Ýëåí.

- Ïîâåðíèòåñü, - ñêîìàíäîâàë îí.

- Âû óæå… ß… - ñìóùåííî íà÷àëà îíà.

Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ïîãëàäèë åå áåäðî.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, - ýòî âñå åùå çâó÷àëî êàê ïðèêàç, à íå ïðîñüáà, íî äåâóøêà âñå æå óëîâèëà íåæíûå íîòêè â åãî ãîëîñå.

Îíà íåëîâêî íà÷àëà ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ñî ñòîëà, è ïðîôåññîð íàãíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åé. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí ðàçâåðíóë Ýëåí ëèöîì ê ñåáå è, âûòàùèâ ïàëî÷êó, ïðîáîðìîòàë êàêîå-òî çàêëèíàíèå, óêàçûâàÿ çà åå ïëå÷î. Çàòåì Ñíåéï ëîâêèìè äâèæåíèÿìè ðàññòåãíóë ïóãîâèöû åå áëóçû è çàñòåæêó áþñòãàëüòåðà è óëîæèë äåâóøêó ñïèíîé íà ñòîë. Ñ óäèâëåíèåì Ýëåí îáíàðóæèëà ïîä ñîáîé âìåñòî óæàñàþùå òâåðäîé ïîëèðîâàííîé ñòîëåøíèöû áîëüøóþ ìÿãêóþ ïîäóøêó.

Êàê òîëüêî îíà óñòðîèëàñü ïîóäîáíåé, ïðîôåññîð îïÿòü ïðîíèê ðóêîé ìåæäó åå áåäåð, áåçîøèáî÷íî íàõîäÿ ñàìîå ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîå ìåñòî. Ñïóñòÿ ïàðó ìèíóò, êîãäà Ýëåí íà÷àëà óæå âûãèáàòü ñïèíó îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, Ñíåéï îäíîé ðóêîé íà÷àë ëàñêàòü åå ãðóäü. Äåâóøêà èíñòèíêòèâíî ñîãíóëà êîëåíè è ðàçâåëà øèðå íîãè, êîãäà îí àêêóðàòíî ïðîíèê â íåå ñðåäíèì ïàëüöåì, ïðîäîëæàÿ áîëüøèì äðàçíèòü åå êëèòîð. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêè è íà÷àëà ëåãîíüêî ãëàäèòü ðóêó ïðîôåññîðà, ëàñêàþùóþ åå ãðóäü.

Íàêîíåö, äåâóøêà, íàáðàëàñü õðàáðîñòè è ðåøèëàñü ðàññìîòðåòü Ñíåéïà. Îíà îïóñòèëà âçãëÿä, íà åãî äëèííûé òîëñòûé ÷ëåí, êîòîðûé âñå åùå âëàæíî áëåñòåë åå ñîáñòâåííûìè ñîêàìè è êðîâüþ.

*Áîæå ìîé… Îí îãðîìíûé… Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî áûëî òàê ÷åðòîâñêè áîëüíî… È íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí òàê ðàññâèðåïåë, óâèäåâ ìîþ ãëóïóþ êàðèêàòóðó…*

Ýëåí ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è âñòðåòèëàñü ñ ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì ÷åðíûõ ãëàç, âíèìàþùèõ îòâåòó åå òåëà íà êàæäîå äâèæåíèå åãî îïûòíûõ ïàëüöåâ. Íàêîíåö îí äîáèëñÿ òîãî, ÷òî äåâóøêà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîëíîñòüþ ñäàëàñü åãî âëàñòè. Îíà îòïóñòèëà åãî ðóêó è, âûãèáàÿ ñïèíó, íà÷àëà ðâàòü íîãòÿìè ïîäóøêó, íà êîòîðîé ëåæàëà. Âíåçàïíî, åãî ãîðÿ÷èé ãîëîäíûé ðîò ñîìêíóëñÿ íà åå ëåâîì ñîñêå, äðàçíÿ åãî çóáàìè è ÿçûêîì… Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé, ïåðåïîëíèâøåé ÷àøó åå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ è ïîñëàâøåé Ýëåí ê êðàþ. Äåâóøêà ñîäðîãíóëàñü è ãðîìêî çàñòîíàëà, íà ñåé ðàç íåñîìíåííî îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ñíåéï áûë íåïîäâèæåí, îæèäàÿ ïîêà îíà ïðèäåò â ñåáÿ ïîñëå îðãàçìà. Çàòåì îí âçÿë Ýëåí çà íîãè è ïîäòÿíóë ê êðàþ ñòîëà, ãîòîâÿñü âíîâü âîéòè â åå òåëî.

Îíà çàæìóðèëàñü, îæèäàÿ íîâîé âîëíû áîëè, íî íà ñåé ðàç åå ïî÷òè íå áûëî. Ñíåéï ñòàë áîëåå íåæåí. Ìåäëåííî ïðîíèêàÿ â íåå, îí ëàñêàë îäíîé ðóêîé íåæíóþ êîæó åå áåäåð. Äðóãóþ ðóêó ïðîôåññîð îáåðíóë âîêðóã åå òàëèè è ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿë Ýëåí, ÷òîáû åãî ÷ëåí ìîã ñòèìóëèðîâàòü êëèòîð äåâóøêè. Ðàññëàáèâøèñü, îíà îòäàëàñü íåîáûêíîâåííûì îùóùåíèÿì. Ýëåí îòêðûëà ãëàçà è âíîâü âñòðåòèëà åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä, çàòóìàíåííûé ïðèáëèæàþùèìñÿ îðãàçìîì. Êàïåëüêè ïîòà ñòåêàëè ïî åãî ëåâîé áðîâè. Íà ïîêðûòûé èñïàðèíîé ëîá ïðîôåññîðà óïàëè íåñêîëüêî ÷åðíûõ âëàæíûõ ïðÿäåé. Èç ïðèîòêðûòîãî ðòà âûðûâàëèñü õðèïëûå ñòîíû, à ëèöî èñêàçèëà ñëàäîñòðàñòíàÿ ãðèìàñà. Âíåçàïíî îí ñõâàòèë ïðàâîé ðóêîé åå ïëå÷î è ñèëüíî ñæàë. Åãî ãëàçà çàêðûëèñü. Îòêèíóâ ãîëîâó íàçàä è ãëóõî çàðû÷àâ, Ñíåéï ãëóáîêî ïîãðóçèëñÿ â Ýëåí, çàïîëíÿÿ åå ãîðÿ÷åé ñïåðìîé. Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ îíà íå ñâîäèëà ñ íåãî ãëàç.

Îí ñòîÿë, çàêðûâ ãëàçà. Åãî äûõàíèå áûëî áûñòðûì è òÿæåëûì. Äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê òåïëàÿ ñòðóéêà ñåìåíè ïîòåêëà ïî åå áåäðó. Âíåçàïíî ïðîôåññîð îòêðûë ãëàçà, óõìûëüíóëñÿ è âûòàùèë ñâîé ÷ëåí, ñðàçó ïðÿ÷à åãî â áðþêè. Åãî äûõàíèå ïîñòåïåííî ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå áîëåå ñïîêîéíûì è ðîâíûì.

- Õì… Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ðåàëüíûé ñåêñ îïðàâäàë íà âàøè îæèäàíèÿ… - ê Ñíåéïó âíîâü âåðíóëñÿ âåñü åãî ñàðêàçì. – Íî âàì âåäü ïîíðàâèëîñü, ìèññ Õàððèñîí?

- Ìíå ïîíðàâèëàñü òîëüêî ÷àñòü, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, çàïàõèâàÿ ñâîþ ðîáó è íå ñëèøêîì èçÿùíî ïûòàÿñü ñëåçòü ñî ñòîëà.

Ïðîôåññîð ðåçêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Íó ÷òî æ. Ýòî ãîðàçäî áîëåå ÷åñòíûé îòâåò, ÷åì äîáèâàåòñÿ áîëüøèíñòâî ìóæ÷èí. Õîòÿ âû âåäü è íå ìîæåòå ñîëãàòü, íå òàê ëè? - îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêè è ïîìîã åé ñïóñòèòüñÿ ñî ñòîëà.

Âñòàâ íà ïîë, Ýëåí ñ óäèâëåíèåì îñîçíàëà, ÷òî åé íåóäîáíî äåðæàòü íîãè âìåñòå.

Ñíåéï íàãíóëñÿ, ïîäîáðàë åå þáêó è òðóñèêè è áðîñèë âåùè äåâóøêå.

- Âû çíàåòå, ãäå âàííàÿ, ìèññ Õàððèñîí. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì âû îäåíåòåñü è óéäåòå, ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ âàì îáìûòüñÿ, - åãî ãîëîñ áûë õîëîäåí è áåçðàçëè÷åí.

Ýëåí êèâíóëà è áåç ëèøíèõ ñëîâ èñ÷åçëà â âàííîé. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ðàçäàëñÿ øóì âîäû. Ñíåéï òåì âðåìåíåì äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà íîñîâîé ïëàòîê è, ðàññòåãíóâ øèðèíêó, âûòåð ñâîé óæå îáìÿêøèé îðãàí. Çàòåì, âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè, îí ïðèâåë êàáèíåò â íàäëåæàùèé âèä.


	14. Ïîêðîâ ñ îäíîé òàéíû ñíÿò, íî âïåðåäè èõ...

**Ãëàâà 14: Ïîêðîâ ñ îäíîé òàéíû ñíÿò, íî âïåðåäè èõ åùå ìíîãî.**

Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê Ýëåí âûøëà èç âàííû, ïîâåðõíîñòü ðàáî÷åãî ñòîëà Ñíåéïà ñèëüíî èçìåíèëàñü. Ïîäóøêà, íà êîòîðîé îíà ëåæàëà, èñ÷åçëà, à íà ãëàäêîé ïîëèðîâàííîé ñòîëåøíèöå íå îñòàëîñü è îòïå÷àòêà åå ëàäîíåé. Êðîìå òîãî, åãî ñòîë áûë âíîâü çàâàëåí êíèãàìè è ñâèòêàìè, êîòîðûå â íà÷àëå ýòîãî «âçûñêàíèÿ» ïî÷åìó-òî îòñóòñòâîâàëè. Ýòîò ôàêò ðàçâåÿë âñå îñòàâøèåñÿ ñîìíåíèÿ Ýëåí, ÷òî åå «èçíàñèëîâàíèå» áûëî òùàòåëüíåéøèì îáðàçîì ñïëàíèðîâàíî. Î÷åâèäíî ñòîë áîëüøå íå äîëæåí áûë èñïîëíÿòü ðîëü êóñòàðíîé êðîâàòè è åìó âíîâü áûë âîçâðàùåí ïðîçàè÷åñêèé è ïðàãìàòè÷åñêèé âèä.

Ñíåéï ñèäåë íà ñâîåì ìåñòå è äåðæàë â ðóêàõ åå àëüáîì äëÿ ðèñîâàíèÿ. Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿëè äâà ñòåêëÿííûõ ôëàêîí÷èêà, â îäíîì èç êîòîðûé áûëî óæå çíàêîìîå ÿðêî-çåëåíîå ïðîòèâîÿäèå ê Veritaserum, à â äðóãîì áûëî íåèçâåñòíîå åé òåìíî-ñèíåå çåëüå.

Ïðîôåññîð æåñòîì ïðèêàçàë äåâóøêå ñàäèòüñÿ, è Ýëåí ñåëà íàïðîòèâ íåãî.

- Ïîñêîëüêó âû âñå åùå íàõîäèòåñü ïîä äåéñòâèåì Veritaserum, ÿ õî÷ó óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ â íåêîòîðûõ ìîìåíòàõ, - õîëîäíî íà÷àë îí, íàêëîíÿÿñü âïåðåä è óñòðåìëÿÿ íà íåå æåñòêèé âçãëÿä. – Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî äîëæíû ìîë÷àòü î ïðîèçîøåäøåì çäåñü?

- Äà.

Ñíåéï âíèìàòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàë äåâóøêó.

- Äàæå, åñëè âàñ ñïðîñèò äèðåêòîð Äàìáëüäîð?

Ýëåí ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- ß áóäó äåðæàòü ÿçûê çà çóáàìè, - óâåðèëà îíà. Âíåçàïíî îçîðíàÿ óëûáêà ïîÿâèëàñü ó íåå íà ãóáàõ. – Åñëè êîíå÷íî äèðåêòîð íå äàñò ìíå Veritaserum.

Ñàìîîáëàäàíèå äåâóøêè îçàäà÷èëî ïðîôåññîðà.

- Óâåðÿþ âàñ, íàø äèðåêòîð – ÷åëîâåê áëàãîðîäíûé, è îí íå îïóñòèòüñÿ äî èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ñûâîðîòêè ïðàâäû íà ñòóäåíòå, - ïðîçâó÷àë ñóõîé îòâåò.

Ýëåí áåñïå÷íî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

- Íó åñëè äèðåêòîð íå òàêîé íåáëàãîðîäíûé êàê âû, òî íå î ÷åì âîëíîâàòüñÿ.

Ñíåéï îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñòóëå è âïèëñÿ â íåå âçãëÿäîì. Åãî íà÷àëî ãðûçòü ñîìíåíèå, ÷òî ÷òî-òî áûëî íå ïðàâèëüíî â åå ïîâåäåíèè… Íî îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî èìåííî… Ïîêà.

Íàõìóðèâøèñü, ïðîôåññîð ïðîäîëæèë.

- ß íå ìîãó óäàëèòü ýòè çàäåðæêè èç âàøåãî ëè÷íîãî äåëà, - äåâóøêà ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî êèâíóëà. – Îäíàêî, ÿ îòìå÷ó èõ, êàê ïðîñòîå íàêàçàíèå çà âàøó íåóäà÷ó ñ çåëüåì. À òàêæå, - îí çàêîëåáàëñÿ è ïîñòàðàëñÿ ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ãîëîñó ïîáîëüøå ñàðêàçìà, - êàê çíàê ìîåãî áåñïîêîéñòâà î òîì, ÷òî îäèí èç ëó÷øèõ ìîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ òàê ïëîõî íà÷àë ó÷åáíûé ãîä.

Ýëåí âîïðîñèòåëüíî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà.

- Âû – îäíà èç ñàìûõ áëåñòÿùèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, êîèì ìíå âûïàäàëî ïðåïîäàâàòü çåëüÿ, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - íåáðåæíî ïðèçíàë ïðîôåññîð. – È åñëè âû âñå æå çàõîòèòå ïîñòóïèòü â óíèâåðñèòåò, òî ÿ ïîäïèøóñü â âàøåì ðåêîìåíäàòåëüíîì ïèñüìå. Ïîëàãàþ Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè áóäåò ýòîìó âåñüìà ðàäà. Âåäü îíà òàê äîáèâàåòñÿ äëÿ âàñ ðåêîìåíäàöèé îòî âñåõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî áåç óïîìèíàíèÿ Âûñøèõ Çåëèé ðåêîìåíäàòåëüíîå ïèñüìî ïîòåðÿåò ñìûñë. Íî ÿ ýòî ñäåëàþ òîëüêî ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî âû ïðîÿâèòå âåñü ñâîé ïîòåíöèàë íà ìîèõ óðîêàõ.

- È âíå èõ?

Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâè è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñòóëå, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ðàññìàòðèâàÿ äåâóøêó.

- Âû îïÿòü õîòèòå çàíÿòüñÿ ñî ìíîé ñåêñîì?

- Äà.

Ïðîôåññîð ñöåïèë ïàëüöû è ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ñòîë.

- ß äóìàþ, - íà÷àë îí, ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà, - ÷òî, åñëè âû îáåùàåòå ìíå áûòü ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî îñòîðîæíîé, òî ÿ ñìîãó ïðîäîëæèòü âàøå ïîñâÿùåíèå â ðàäîñòè ïëîòè. Îäíàêî ñíîâà íàçíà÷àòü âàì âçûñêàíèÿ áóäåò ãëóïî…

- Ýòî î÷åâèäíî, - ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà.

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ñíåéï ðàçäóìûâàë íàä ïðîáëåìîé.

- Äóìàþ, ÷òî ëó÷øå âñåãî ïîäîæäàòü äî âûõîäíîãî, êîãäà ñòóäåíòàì áóäåò ðàçðåøåíî îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Õîãñìèä. Â îáùåé ñóìàòîõå, âàøè ïåðåìåùåíèÿ íå áóäóò çàìå÷åíû. Âû ñìîæåòå íàéòè ïðåäëîã, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ?

- Äà, - êèâíóëà äåâóøêà, íî â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò îíà ñîñòðîèëà íåäîâîëüíóþ ãðèìàñêó. – Íî ïåðâûé ïîõîä â Õîãñìèä áóäåò òîëüêî ÷åðåç ìåñÿö!

Îí åõèäíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

- Âû âîñåìíàäöàòü ëåò æäàëè âàøåãî «ïåðâîãî ðàçà», ìèññ Õàððèñîí. Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå, ÷òî âû íå ñìîæåòå ïîäîæäàòü êàêîé-òî ìåñÿö. À äî òåõ ïîð ÿ ìîãó ðåêîìåíäîâàòü âàì çàíÿòèÿ ìàñòóðáàöèåé è õîëîäíûé äóø, - îí áåçðàçëè÷íî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – Èëè íàéäèòå ñåáå äðóãîãî ëþáîâíèêà.

Ýëåí ñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà, âûñîêî äåðæà ïîäáîðîäîê.

- À âû â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ïîçàáîòèòåñü î íàëè÷èè êðîâàòè?

- Âî èìÿ Ìåðëèíà… À âû ñòàíîâèòåñü æàäíîé ìàëåíüêîé øëþøêîé, - óïðåêíóë îí è ñíîâà íà÷àë ïðèñòàëüíî åå ðàññìàòðèâàòü, çàòåì óõìûëüíóëñÿ – Õîðîøî. ÅÑËÈ âû áóäåòå ïîëó÷àòü âûñøèå áàëëû ïî çåëüÿì âñå ýòî âðåìÿ.

- Î, ÿ áóäó, - óâåðèëà îíà. Çàòåì îíà âñòàëà è ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. – ß ñåãîäíÿ çàðàáîòàëà ñâîþ íàãðàäó?

- Íàãðàäó? – áåçó÷àñòíî îòîçâàëñÿ îí, â óäèâëåíèè ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàçà íà äåâóøêó.

- Ïîöåëóé, - íàïîìíèëà îíà.

- À…

Ìãíîâåíèå îí ìîë÷à ðàññìàòðèâàë åå. Çàòåì ïîäíÿëñÿ è, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê íåé, è âçÿë ëèöî äåâóøêè îáåèìè ðóêàìè. Ýëåí çàïðîêèíóëà ãîëîâó, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà è ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ïðèîòêðûâàÿ ãóáû. Îíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, íåòåðïåëèâî òåðçàÿ åãî ðîò ÿçûêîì è ãóáàìè. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîôåññîð ïîçâîëÿë âåñòè åé, íî çàòåì, îáíÿâ äåâóøêó, ïåðåõâàòèë èíèöèàòèâó. Ïîñîñàâ ïî î÷åðåäè åå ãóáû, îí ïîëíîñòüþ çàâëàäåë åå ðòîì, ïðîíèêàÿ â íåãî ÿçûêîì. Ýëåí ñðàçó çàäðîæàëà è îáìÿêëà ó íåãî â ðóêàõ. Îáíÿâ êðåïêóþ ñïèíó ïðîôåññîðà, ñ æàäíîñòüþ íà÷àëà ñîñàòü åãî ÿçûê. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, Ñíåéï ñ óäèâëåíèåì îñîçíàë, ÷òî åå ðóêè êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì î÷óòèëèñü ó íåãî â áðþêàõ è ñòàðàòåëüíî èùóò, êàê äîáðàòüñÿ äî ãîëîé ïëîòè.

Ïðîôåññîð ðåøèòåëüíî îáîðâàë ïîöåëóé.

- Íåò, - ïðîøèïåë îí, ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îíà âíîâü âîçáóäèëà åãî. – Òåïåðü âû äîëæíû óéòè. Ìàò÷ ïî êâèääè÷ó óæå çàêîí÷èëñÿ, è ñåé÷àñ âñå ïîéäóò óæèíàòü. Ìû íå ìîæåì ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü âîçáóäèòü â êîì-ëèáî ïîäîçðåíèÿ.

Îí óãðîæàþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñâåðõó âíèç. Åå ãóáû áûëè âëàæíûìè è ïðèïóõøèìè îò ïîöåëóÿ, à ðóêè âñå åùå çàñóíóòû åìó â øèðèíêó. Íåîõîòíî äåâóøêà êèâíóëà è îòñòðàíèëàñü îò íåãî. Ñíåéï ñðàçó æå çàñòåãíóë áðþêè, ïîñëå ÷åãî âåðíóëñÿ ê ñòîëó è âçÿë ïóçûðåê ñ ñèíåé æèäêîñòüþ.

- Âûïåéòå ýòî, - ïðèêàçàë îí, âðó÷àÿ åé ñêëÿíêó.

- ×òî ýòî?

- Ïðîòèâîçà÷àòî÷íîå çåëüå, - ðàçäðàæåííî áðîñèë Ñíåéï, ïîïðàâëÿÿ ñêëàäêè ñâîåé ðîáû, òùåòíî ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü ïðèçíàêè ñâîåé ýðåêöèè. – Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, åãî äåéñòâèå äëèòñÿ ñåìü äíåé. Òàê ÷òî, åñëè âàøà ïîõîòü áóäåò íóæäàòüñÿ â óäîâëåòâîðåíèè, âû ìîæåòå òðàõíóòüñÿ ñ ìèñòåðîì Òàðñòîíîì èëè ñ êàêèì-íèáóäü äðóãèì èç ñâîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, - ãðóáî äîáàâèë îí.

- ß íå áóäó, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèëà îíà.

Äåâóøêà îòêóïîðèëà ïóçûðåê è, çàïðîêèíóâ ãîëîâó, âûïèëà çåëüå, ñêóêñèâøèñü îò íåïðèÿòíîãî âêóñà, ïîñëå ÷åãî âåðíóëà åìó ôëàêîí.

Ñíåéï âíîâü ñåë íà ñâîå ìåñòî è êèâíóë íà äðóãóþ ñêëÿíêó.

- È ïðîòèâîÿäèå ê Veritaserum, êîíå÷íî.

- Î, íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îíî ìíå ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ, - íåáðåæíî áðîñèëà äåâóøêà.

- Âîò êàê? À ÷òî, åñëè îäíà èç âàøèõ ïîäðóã ñïðîñèò âàñ î òîì, êàê ïðîøëî âçûñêàíèå?

Ýëåí ðàññìåÿëàñü è, ïîëîæèâ ðóêè íà áåäðà, òåàòðàëüíî âçäîõíóëà.

- Î, ÷åðò âîçüìè, Àíæ, ýòî áûëî óæàñíî! – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, áóäòî áû æàëóÿñü ñâîåé ñîñåäêå. – Îí çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âàðèòü îòâðàòèòåëüíîå âîíþ÷åå çåëüå, à çàòåì ïðèêàçàë âûïîòðîøèòü öåëóþ äþæèíó ðîãàòûõ æàá. Ôó! Ýòî çàíÿëî ó ìåíÿ áîëåå ÷àñà. À çàòåì, ýòîò ñàëüíîâîëîñûé ìåðçàâåö, çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïîëèðîâàòü åìó ñòîë, - äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà è åõèäíî óñìåõíóëàñü. – Õîòÿ ïîñëåäíÿÿ ÷àñòü âñå-òàêè äîñòàòî÷íî äîñòîâåðíà, âàì íå êàæåòñÿ? Äóìàþ ëó÷øå íå óïîìèíàòü òîãî, ÷òî âû â ýòî âðåìÿ äåëàëè ñ ìîèì çàäîì.

Îí â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå.

- Î, ïðîôåññîð, íåóæåëè âû äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïîíÿëè? – Ýëåí íàêëîíèëàñü íàä ñòîëîì, ïðèáëèæàÿ ñâîå ëèöî ê åãî, è çàãîâîðùèöêè ïðîøåïòàëà. – ß íå ïðèíèìàëà Veritaserum.

- ×ÒÎ!

- Ïîìíèòå, êîãäà âîøåë Ôèë÷? Ïîêà âû îòâëåêëèñü, ÿ âûëèëà çåëüå â ñâîé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. À êîãäà âû âíîâü îãëÿíóëèñü íà ìåíÿ… - îíà áåñïå÷íî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, - ÿ äåðæàëà ïóçûðåê òàêèì îáðàçîì, ÷òî âû íå ìîãëè óâèäåòü åãî ñîäåðæèìîå.

Ñíåéï ìîë÷àë. Ëèõîðàäî÷íî îí àíàëèçèðîâàë âñå ñêàçàííîå åþ. Ïðîôåññîð èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü , ÷òî æå íà ñàìîì äåëå îí âèäåë. Äà, îíà ïîäíîñèëà ôëàêîí ê ãóáàì… Íî áûëî ëè òàì çåëüå?.. È ïîòîì… Ýëåí î÷åíü áûñòðî áðîñèëà ñâîé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê â ðþêçàê, î÷åâèäíî, ÷òîáû îí íå óâèäåë, êàê ïîäîçðèòåëüíî òîò âëàæåí.

- Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ ïðàâäó, - çàñìåÿëàñü äåâóøêà.- Åñëè áû ÿ âûïèëà Veritaserum, òî âðÿä ëè ìîãëà ëãàòü âàì, íå òàê ëè?

Îí êèâíóë, âñå åùå îøåëîìëåííûé ýòèì îòêðûòèåì.

Ýëåí ïîòÿíóëàñü ÷åðåç åãî ñòîë, âçÿëà ñâîé àëüáîì è áðîñèëà åãî â ðþêçàê.

- Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, ÷òî âåðíóëè åãî ìíå. Êàê-íèáóäü âàì ñëåäóåò âçãëÿíóòü íà òî, ÷òî ÿ íàðèñóþ íà ýòîé íåäåëå. Ðèñóíêè áóäóò ïðåëåñòíûå, óâåðÿþ âàñ. ß ïîäóìûâàþ èçîáðàçèòü íà áóìàãå ñâîè íî÷íûå ôàíòàçèè î âàñ, - îíà ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî êèâíóëà. – È óæ, êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïîçàáî÷óñü î òîì, ÷òîáû âû èìåëè «íàäëåæàùèå ïðîïîðöèè».

Äåâóøêà çàêðûëà ñâîé ðþêçàê è çàêèíóëà åãî íà îäíî ïëå÷î.

- Òàê âû îòêðîåòå ìíå äâåðü?

Ïðîôåññîð ìîðãíóë, êàê áóäòî áû î÷íóâøèñü. Îí îòîäâèíóâ ñòóë, âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè. Âûíóâ ïàëî÷êó, Ñíåé ñíÿë ñ äâåðè çàêëÿòèå, à çàòåì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ýëåí ñî ñòðàííîé ñìåñüþ ãíåâà è âîñõèùåíèÿ.

- Âîçìîæíî, ÿ íåäîîöåíèë âàñ, ìèññ Õàððèñîí, - ïðèçíàë îí, ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà.

- Âîçìîæíî, ïðîôåññîð, - äåâóøêà îòêðûëà äâåðü. – Óâèäèìñÿ â êëàññå.

Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë åé â ñëåä, ïîêà Ýëåí íå ñêðûëàñü çà óãëîì. Çàêðûâ äâåðü, îí ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó, íà êîòîðîì âñå åùå ñòîÿë ôëàêîí ñ ïðîòèâîÿäèåì. Îòêðûâ ÿùèê ñòîëà, ïðîôåññîð ðàññåÿííî áðîñèë òóäà ñêëÿíêó.

Íó ÷òî æ. Îíà óäèâèëà åãî. Îïÿòü. Êîíå÷íî, îí âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî Ýëåí î÷åíü óìíà… Íî îí íå çíàë íàñêîëüêî ëóêàâîé îíà ìîæåò áûòü. Ïî÷åìó, èíòåðåñíî, Ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ Øëÿïà îïðåäåëèëà åå â Ðàâåíêëî, à íå â Ñëèçåðèí? Äåâóøêà ñ åå äàííûìè ïî èäåå äîëæíà áûëà áû ó÷èòüñÿ â åãî êîëëåäæå…

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ.

Â ïîðó ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä ñîáîé. Îí íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî çàñòåí÷èâàÿ è ñêðîìíàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ìèññ Õàððèñîí ñïîñîáíà ðèñîâàòü òàêèå ÿçâèòåëüíûå êàðèêàòóðû… È îí íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ïîä õîëîäíîé âíåøíîñòüþ «ïðàâèëüíîé» äåâóøêè, îíà ïðÿ÷åò òàêîå ñòðàñòíîå æåëàíèå ê íåìó… È, ÷òî åãî ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî ìãíîâåííî ñðåàãèðóåò íà ëåãêèé íàìåê ñêðûâàåìîé åþ ïûëêîñòè íàòóðû, õîòÿ òîò è áûë óñèëåí ñ ïðèíÿòèåì äåâóøêîé åãî íîâîé ôîðìóëû Veritaserum. Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû îí âåäü ðàíüøå íå çíàë íàñêîëüêî øèêàðíîå òåëî ó Ýëåí... Îí âîîáùå òùàòåëüíî èçáåãàë ðàññìàòðèâàòü òåëà ñâîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ ñ ÝÒÎÉ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ…

Ñíåéï âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà òùàòåëüíî ñâåðíóòûé áîëüøîé áåëûé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. Îí âûòåð ñåáÿ èì, ïîêà äåâóøêà áûëà â âàííîé. Íà áåëîé òêàíè áûëè ïÿòíà îò åãî ñïåðìû è êðîâè Ýëåí. Äåâñòâåííîé êðîâè. Íåîïðîâåðæèìîå äîêàçàòåëüñòâî òîãî, ÷òî îí âûïîëíèë çàäàíèå Âîëüäåìîðòà è äîêàçàë ñâîþ ëîÿëüíîñòü Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó.

Îí âñå åùå ñëûøàë åãî ñâèñòÿùèé, õîëîäíûé øåïîò ó ñåáÿ â ãîëîâå.

- ß áåñïîêîþñü çà âàñ, Ñåâåðóñ. Âû áîëüøå íå ó÷àñòâóåòå â íàøèõ ïèðóøêàõ. ß íà÷èíàþ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â âàøåé ïðåäàííîñòè.

Îí ïðåêëîíèë êîëåíè ó íîã Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.

- Êàê ÿ äîëæåí äîêàçàòü ñâîþ ïðåäàííîñòü íà ýòîò ðàç, ïîâåëèòåëü?

Âîëüäåìîðò ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Î… Ýòî áóäåò íå÷òî ïðèÿòíîå, - íàêëîíèâøèñü, òåìíûé ìàã ïðîøåïòàë åìó â óõî. – Èçíàñèëóéòå äëÿ ìåíÿ äåâñòâåííèöó.

Ñíåéï íèçêî ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ñòàðàòåëüíî óäåðæèâàÿ íà ëèöå ìàñêó ðàáñêîãî ïîâèíîâåíèÿ.

- Îäíó èç âàøèõ ñòóäåíòîê, ÿ äóìàþ.

Îí êèâíóë.

- È ïðèíåñèòå äîêàçàòåëüñòâî.

È âîò òåïåðü îí ñìîòðåë íà ýòî äîêàçàòåëüñòâî.

Ñíåéï âûòàùèë èç äðóãîãî êàðìàíà êîæàíûé ìåøî÷åê è ñïðÿòàë òóäà ïëàòîê. Òùàòåëüíî çàâÿçàâ øíóðêè ìåøî÷êà, ïðîôåññîð óáðàë åãî â ïîòàéíîé êàðìàí ñâîåé ðîáû. Óæ ëó÷øå îí áóäåò ïðè íåì, ÷òîáû ñðàçó ïîêàçàòü «äîêàçàòåëüñòâî âåðíîñòè» Âîëüäåìîðòó, êîãäà òîò âíîâü âûçîâåò åãî.

Ñíåéï ïîëîæèë ëîêòè íà ñòîë è ïîäïåð ðóêàìè ïîäáîðîäîê.

Îí âîçâðàòèëñÿ ñî âñòðå÷è î÷åíü âçâîëíîâàííûé è çëîé… Íå ñïîñîáíûé äîâåðèòüñÿ äàæå Äàìáëüäîðó â òîì, ÷òî èìåííî òðåáóåò åãî «ïîâåëèòåëü» íà ñåé ðàç. Ïðîêðóòèâ â ãîëîâå îãðîìíîå ìíîæåñòâî ñöåíàðèåâ äàëüíåéøåãî ðàçâèòèÿ äàííîé ñèòóàöèè, îí â èòîãå ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî åìó âñå-òàêè ïðèäåòñÿ ïîõèòèòü è ñîáëàçíèòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ñòóäåíòêó, à çàòåì ñòåðåòü åé ïàìÿòü.

Íî Ýëåí äàëà åìó âîçìîæíîñòü íàéòè áîëåå ïèêàíòíûé âûõîä èç åãî ïîëîæåíèÿ. Ê òîìó æå îí èñïûòàë ñâîå íîâîå çåëüå.

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë. Îí íà÷èíàë äóìàòü, ÷òî âîçìîæíî ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ, êîãäà íàçíà÷èë èõ ñëåäóþùóþ âñòðå÷ó ÷åðåç ìåñÿö. Âîçìîæíî… âîçìîæíî îí ñìÿã÷èòüñÿ è ñîãëàñèòüñÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íåé ðàíüøå… ãîðàçäî ðàíüøå…

Ïðîôåññîð ñåðäèòî çàòðÿñ ãîëîâîé è ôûðêíóë îò îòâðàùåíèÿ ê ñåáå. Ýòà äåâóøêà óæå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ðàç âûñòàâëÿëà åãî äóðàêîì. Ëó÷øå, ÷òîáû îíà íå çíàëà íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî îí õî÷åò óëîæèòü åå ê ñåáå â êðîâàòü.

Ñíåéï ïîåðçàë íà ñâîåì ñòóëå è íàõìóðèëñÿ. Åãî ýðåêöèÿ áûëà âñå åùå î÷åâèäíà. Îí íà÷àë ñèëüíî ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî ñêîðåå âñåãî åìó ñàìîìó ïðèäåòñÿ ñëåäîâàòü ðåæèìó ñàìîóäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ è õîëîäíûõ äóøåé â òå÷åíèè ñëåäóþùèõ íåäåëü.

~~~***~~~

×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ Ýëåí, òî óñëûøàâ, êàê çà íåé òèõî çàêðûëàñü äâåðü, îíà âûíóäèëà ñåáÿ ñïîêîéíûì óâåðåííûì øàãîì äîéòè äî Õîëëà. Õîòÿ îíà è ñìîãëà óäåðæàòü â ñåáå ðâóùèéñÿ íàðóæó õîõîò, íî ñ÷àñòëèâóþ óëûáêó, äåâóøêà ñòåðåòü ñî ñâîåãî ëèöà íå ìîãëà.

Äîéäÿ äî ñâîåé êîìíàòû è óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî åå ñîñåäêè åùå íå âåðíóëèñü ñ ìàò÷à ïî êâèääè÷ó, Ýëåí áðîñèëà ðþêçàê íà êðîâàòü è îòêðûëà åãî. Âçâîëíîâàííî ïîðûâøèñü â íåì , îíà èçâëåêëà íà ñâåò áîæèé ñâîé òùàòåëüíî ñëîæåííûé íîñîâîé ïëàòî÷åê. Àêêóðàòíî ðàçâåðíóâ åãî, äåâóøêà íàøëà ñïðÿòàííûé åþ â òêàíè ñòåêëÿííûé ïóçûðåê. 

Ôëàêîí÷èê â åå ðóêàõ áûë íàïîëíåí êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñòîé æèäêîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ êàçàëîñü èñêðèëàñü íà ñîëíöå.

Ýëåí ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëàñü è ïðîøåïòàëà:

- È âû ïîâåðèëè, ÷òî âûëèëà åãî â ïëàòîê, íå òàê ëè? Àé-ÿé-ÿé, ïðîôåññîð Íåóæåëè âû ìîãëè ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ïîñòóïëþ òàê ñ ýòèì çàìå÷àòåëüíûì çåëüåì?

Äåâóøêà îòêðûëà ïðîáêó è ïîíþõàëà ñîäåðæèìîå ñêëÿíêè. Äà, ýòî âñå åùå áûë Veritaserum. Áåç âêóñà è áåç çàïàõà… Íî îí âñå æå ÷òî-òî äîáàâèë ê íåìó, ÷òîáû ïðèäàòü çåëüþ åùå è êà÷åñòâà Çåëüÿ Ñòðàñòè. Íå ñàìîå «ñòðàñòíîå» çåëüå ïîëó÷èëîñü, íî âñå æå åãî ñèëû õâàòàåò, ÷òîáû áûòü ñåêñóàëüíî ïðèâëå÷åííûì ê ÷åëîâåêó, óïðàâëÿþùåìó ïðîöåññîì… Íî ýòî áûëà, ÷òî íàçûâàåòñÿ «ïàëêà î äâóõ êîíöàõ», òàê êàê ñàì «óïðàâëÿþùèé» îêàçûâàëñÿ òî÷íî òàêæå ïðèâëå÷åííûì ê îáúåêòó ñâîåãî âîçäåéñòâèÿ. Ýëåí ýòî âûÿñíèëà, ïîêîïàâøèñü â áèáëèîòåêå Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è íàáëþäàÿ çà ðåàêöèåé ñâîåãî òåëà â òå÷åíèè ïðîøåäøèõ ïÿòè äíåé.

Îíà òèõî ðàññìåÿëàñü. Ýëåí ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñòàíåò ðàññìàòðèâàòü ïóçûðåê, êîòîðûé îíà åìó ïîäñóíóëà… íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî íå ñòàíåò. Õîòÿ äåâóøêà åãî òùàòåëüíî ïîìûëà, âñå ðàâíî íà íåì îñòàëñÿ åëå çàìåòíûé íàëåò îò Çåëüÿ äëÿ ñíîâ áåç ñíîâèäåíèé, ÷òî äàëà åé Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Èíòåðåñíî, ñìîãëà áû îíà ïîäìåíèòü ôëàêîí÷èê ïðÿìî ïîä áîëüøèì íîñîì Ñíåéïà, åñëè áû òàê âîâðåìÿ íå ÿâèëñÿ Ôèë÷ è íå îòâëåê åãî?..

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ýòî áûë ÷èñòî ðèòîðè÷åñêèé âîïðîñ. Ðàçìûøëÿÿ íà ýòó òåìó, Ýëåí ñïðÿòàëà ïóçûðåê ñ ñûâîðîòêîé ïðàâäû â ÿùèê ñâîåãî ñòîëèêà è ñåëà íà êðîâàòü. Òåïåðü âñå åå ìûñëè áûëè çàíÿòû áîëåå àêòóàëüíûìè âîïðîñàìè… 

Êîãäà ó íåå ïîÿâèòüñÿ øàíñ ïîäëèòü åìó çåëüå? È êàê, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, åé ýòî ñäåëàòü???

* * *

Êîíåö ýòîãî ôèêà, íî íå êîíåö ýòîé èñòîðèè :))  
Â áëèæàéøåì áóäóùåì ÿ íà÷íó ïåðåâîäèòü ïðîäîëæåíèå, êîòîðîå íàçûâàåòñÿ ÑÅÊÐÅÒÛ ÑËÈÇÅÐÈÍÀ.


End file.
